Grim Reaper of Konoha
by Rapidtiger124
Summary: Naruto lost his parents on that fateful day, but he was not alone. His father's older twin brother, Arashi Namikaze, The Black Reaper, raised him. Arashi will train Naruto in the techniques of the legendary and mysterious Namikaze clan. Watch as Naruto begins his journey to protect the ninja world and become the Hokage. Naruto/scythe Naruto/Fem Haku. New chapter coming this week
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Hey guys, welcome to a new Story by yours truly. I present the Grim Reaper of Konoha. What inspire me to write this fic, well I never see any Naruto stories with him wielding a scythe and I thought that damn that would've been cool if he could have one. So yeah here we are.

Pairing for this are Naruto and Fem Haku. Another is Kiba and Sakura, I like to experiment and expect Naruto and Kiba to be good friends. Don't like it, leave. No harem's.

Alright I think that's it, any questions comment and they will be answered in the next chapter. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

**Tailed Beast/****Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

Regular

I don't own anything that doesn't have a (OC) around a characters name

* * *

Chapter 1: Life and Death

Minato was having a bad day and it wasn't supposed to be like this. Today was a day of celebration. Today was the day his son was born, and he was supposed to celebrate his life with his wife, and the rest of his family. But fate can sometimes be a cruel mistress. A strange man wearing an orange mask attacked Minato and Kushina shortly after Naruto was born, he held Naruto before Minato could and that enraged him greatly.

The man had tried to kill Naruto and Minato was able to save him, but this is what the man wanted. The mysterious man had kidnapped his wife and unleashed her tailed beast being the Nine-Tails Fox. The monster fox attacked the village and now it was up to Minato to save it. He had to for he was the leader of the village. He was the Yellow Flash and The Fourth Hokage.

"Naruto, I have to leave. Daddy, has a job to do." Minato told his infant son sweetly as he rubbed a finger on his cheek. Minato soon flashed away to his wife's location, he knew that the former leader of the village would lead the shinobi. It was up to him now to stop this man and he will for he is Minato Namikaze.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A man with spiky black hair was looking up at the night sky. The man was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, with black shinobi pants, black sandals, and had a black scythe strapped to his back. The scythe was a plain, sleek black staff with a cross on the top. It had a black blade that arches away from the ends of the left side of the cross in a curve.

The man had tattoos on his arms with black feathers, on his right shoulder a kanji symbol for moon was tattooed, on the left shoulder the kanji symbol for reaper was there, and he had a pure white mask hanging from his waist. The man was tall roughly 6'0, he was medium build, and he had ocean blue eyes. The man was walking down a dirt road when he heard a voice.

"What's wrong?" A sweet female voice came and the man turned towards it. The woman had long black hair that matched the man's. Her hair was wrapped in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

She was wearing a white kimono, the top was a white haori with red accents, a red hakama and a pair of sandals with white socks while the bottom was red. The woman had violet eyes and a massive bust that would make all men turn her way all women jealous.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling. We need to get back home. ASAP." The man's voice was smooth, elegant, and soft. After saying the sentence the man took off running along with the woman. '_Minato, please be alright.' _The man thought as he and the woman began to run to Konoha.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Both the man and the woman arrived at the gates of Konoha with widened eyes. "W-Wh-What happened here?" The woman asked aloud with a frightening tone, her hand was covering her mouth as she couldn't believe it. The man was no better, his hands tighten making fists. When they came back they hoped to see that their worry was for nothing, but the nightmare was true. What lied in front of them was their home, but in ruins.

Buildings were destroyed, trees were uprooted, and there was a smell of death in the air. The man stared up at the Hokage mountain, specifically the face of the Fourth Hokage. "Do you think-"

"Come on!" The man screamed as he ran into the village, he had to make sure that this feeling in his gut was wrong. He wanted this feeling to be wrong. He prayed that it was wrong.

* * *

**Hospital**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the man that has fought in two Great Ninja wars, a man that has lived through all three of them, a man that is called a Professor by his allies and enemies alike. One might even say that he is the God of Shinobi. The man was trained by the two first Hokage's. They passed their title to him when their time came to an end. He inherited their will and just like his predecessors, he passed the title onto a man that had inherited his will.

Hiruzen has been around for a long time, too long if you ask some. He has seen it all and done it all, but today was something that he never thought he had to do. After discussion with Konoha's council, Hiruzen has decided to take up the mantle of Hokage again. The battle with Kyuubi was won, but it was bitter sweet.

The Leaf had sustained great damages. Many shinobi were killed, many children became orphans, widows were made, and worst of all a young man and woman had given their lives to defeat the beast. A young family with so much to live for had died sealing the Kyuubi into their now orphaned son. Naruto was the name that Kushina told him before she left this earth forever.

Hiruzen sighed as he was in the morgue looking at bodies of Minato and Kushina. The bodies were covered with a white blanket, but the large gaping wounds were still there. It covered the blanket with blood.

"Rest peacefully." Hiruzen said sadly as he left the bodies, the man was heading out the room. As he was walking out he put a hand on the shoulder of another man who had long spiky white hair. This man face was dead, almost like he had lost his world.

"Jiraiya-kun, come. We have work to do. Naruto must be taken care of." Hiruzen said as man nodded his head. Hiruzen and Jiraiya walked through the halls when they heard a yell.

"Hiruzen! Jiraiya!" Both men turned to the sound and widen their eyes when they saw the man there. The man looked exactly like Minato only with black hair instead of the blonde. They knew exactly who he was from his hair color and the weapon on his back.

"Arashi…" Jiraiya said as he went over to hugged the man. Arashi Namikaze, the elder twin brother of Minato Namikaze, and the Black Reaper of Konoha. Arashi was Minato's twin, but the two could not be more different. Both shared the same looks, but personalities was one thing that was not shared.

Minato was a fun person to be around, he loved everyone, and he had a way of touching people for the better. Arashi on the other hand was a distant person, he was often cold to everyone that wasn't his wife, sister-law, brother, or people that he respected.

Arashi was hugging Jiraiya, he was glad that he was safe. He feared the worst when he saw the damages. He saw Hiruzen wearing the Hokage robes and he took a deep breath. He began to piece together why the old man would be wearing the robes, but he had asked the question even if he didn't want to hear it.

"My brother, is...is he gone." Arashi asked as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Arashi asked the question aloud, he didn't care who answered it. All he was hoping for that the answer was wrong, but the faces of Jiraiya and Hiruzen told the story.

Arashi fell to his knees as he began to cry, his wife let down tears as well since she also lost her family. Arashi hated crying, not because it makes you look weak, but because it's pointless. The tears don't do anything for anyone. They just hit the ground and make you think about the what if's. The possibilities if things had been different. If you would have stayed, that maybe you could have prevented this. That maybe your brother and his family would still be here.

'_Family.' _Arashi widen his eyes at the thought. "Kushina, Naruto, what about them!?" Arashi screamed at the men.

"Kushina-kun...is gone as well, but Naruto is alive. Follow us, we were heading to him now." Hiruzen said and Arashi and his wife was saddened to hear that Kushina was gone, but they were relieved to know that Naruto survived. A piece of them both had survived.

Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Arashi, and his wife who was holding her husband's hand were all walking down the hallway. They were getting looks, more so Arashi than anyone else. The man was a spitting image of his younger brother. Soon all four of them arrived to a room where in the center laid a crib with a baby in it. The crib was being guarded by a teen in a anbu mask and this the teen had silver hair that seemed to defy gravity.

When the doors opened the anbu teen widened his eyes when he saw the person that was there. "Arashi-sensei," The teen said and Arashi recognized the voice.

"Kakashi, I'm glad that you're alive as well." Arashi put hand on the boy's shoulder, he knows that he is feeling pain as well. His brother was like a father to him, Minato had helped Kakashi through that dark time and Arashi had trained the boy to be the anbu warrior that he is now. Arashi saw the crib and his throat became dry.

"Is this him." Kakashi nodded his head while Arashi walked over to the crib. His heart clenched when he saw the infant. The child looked so much like his brother, from the blonde hair down to the blue eyes. The only thing that Minato didn't have was the whisker marks and Arashi knew where they came from.

"Oh, he's so beautiful." Arashi heard his wife say as she came up behind him to see Naruto. Tears came down her eyes as she looked at the baby, wishing that the parents were here to see him.

"Naruto," Arashi said as he placed a finger on the infant's cheek, he gently rubbed his finger on it.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you will never get to see your parents. Your mother and father would have loved to meet you." Arashi sobbed as more tears began to come out, everyone else gave him silence.

The village may have lost a leader, but a man had lost his little brother. Hiruzen wanted to give Arashi and his wife time to mourn for the child's lost, but there was something that needed to be addressed.

"Arashi-kun, Minato fought the Kyuubi. I don't know what he did, but I know for certain that-"

"He sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto. Minato knew that he couldn't kill a tailed beast, no matter how powerful he was that was impossible task. He had no choice but to seal the demon inside of someone and it had to be someone that he trusted, and that person is his own son." Arashi summed up everything Hiruzen was going to say.

"Yes, but there is one problem. We don't know what sealing he used?" Jiraiya now spoke and Arashi already knew the answer.

"I know which one. It's a forbidden one only known to both **Namikaze and Uzumaki clans**. You idiot…" Arashi cursed as he felt more tears come. His loving wife put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"The jutsu that he used was the **Reaper Death Seal**. Minato forfeited his life to stop the Kyuubi. His soul now belongs to the Reaper." Arashi said as everyone in the room widen their eyes. There was a tense silence now as no one spoke.

"What now?" Kakashi asked ending the deathly silence. Hiruzen sighed as he told everyone his plan.

"Jiraiya, I want you to use your spy network to cover Konoha's destruction. News about the attack will surely spread to other nations and they will think that there is opportunity for an attack. We survived one attack, but I'm not sure if we'll be able to survive another." Jiraiya nodded his as Hiruzen looked to Arashi who was still looking at Naruto.

"Arashi, I didn't know where you were, but I'm glad you are back. Naruto needs a family and I know that you and your wife are the child's godparents. Will you take Naruto in?" Hiruzen asked and Arashi wife spoke to the elderly kage.

"Hokage-sama, Arashi and I will take Naruto in. We can't fill the void that Minato and Kushina left, but we will give him a home and a family." Arashi heard his wife's words and held her hand. Hiruzen also smiled when he heard the words, Naruto would still get the family that he deserved.

"Thank you, **Akeno-kun**." The beautiful woman named Akeno nodded her head as she turned back to her husband.

"We always wanted to have a family of our own. I couldn't give that you, but maybe with Naruto we can still be one." Akeno said sadly as she one day wanted to have her children of her own, but an injury in the last great war prevented that from happening. Now Arashi and her would have the chance to be parents with Naruto. They would get a son and Naruto would get a family, both sides would be happy.

"Arashi, there is one problem. The council knows that Naruto has the Kyuubi inside of him, but some of them believe that he is the demon itself. They refuse to believe that Naruto is Minato's son." The room grew cold after that and everyone felt air leave their body. Arashi who was still holding his Akeno's hand began to shake as he turned to look at the Hokage.

"What!?" Arashi whispered dangerously and Hiruzen swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Their are some members on the council believe that Naruto is the demon itself and they think by killing the boy, they would kill the demon. There are some that don't support, but-"

"Call a council meeting." Arashi ordered coldly, he looked too Akeno to speak to her next.

"Will you watch him? Akeno gently smiled at him.

"Of course, he's going to be my son soon. I will watch him with my life." Arashi looked back at Naruto smiled. Arashi then kissed his wife and left with Hiruzen for a council meeting.

"Kakashi, anyone that comes through the door you kill them. Whether they be shinobi, civilian, or anbu, no one but my personal doctor is allowed in here. Understood." Kakashi nodded his head, he would protect his sensei son.

"Jiraiya, Arashi, let us leave." The three men left for a council meeting leaving. There were a few moments of silence before Akeno looked at Kakashi.

"So Kakashi-kun, did you find a girlfriend yet?" Kakashi turned his head to the side that the woman could not see his blush which should be impossible since he wears a mask 24/7, but Akeno always knew when he blushed.

* * *

**Council Chambers**

All the council members were in the room, the shinobi council which consisted of the clan heads were on the left, and the civilian council were on the right. Hiruzen had his two advisors on his left and right.

The clan heads consisted of Inoichi head of the Yamanaka, Tsume head of the Inuzuka, Hiashi head of the Hyuuga, Fugaku head of the Uchiha, Shikaku head of the Nara, Shibi head of the Aburame, and Chouza head of the Akimichi.

"Hokage-sama, why did you summon us?" A civilian asked and Hiruzen took a smoke from his pipe. He won't be saying much in this meeting.

"Minato's brother has returned." Everyone widen their eyes, including the Hokage's advisors. They all knew about Arashi, he was the Black Reaper of Konoha.

A man that made his name famous in the last great war where he and his brother slaughtered over a thousand Iwa shinobi. On that day Minato became the Yellow Flash and Arashi became the Black Reaper. All ninja villages knew of brothers, there was not one that didn't.

The council wondered why he would return, Minato had told them that Arashi had left the village with his wife years ago. Some thought that he was here to take the Hokage hat from the Hiruzen and some thought that he was here to kill the demon that killed their beloved hero. Both sides were wrong when they felt a cold, powerful, and deadly pressure press down on them.

The civilians felt the pressure and saw their deaths be replayed in their minds. Some passed out with foam coming out of their mouths, others collapsed on their desk, and some wet themselves. The shinobi side was no better as they felt the power and deadly KI. Each member of the shinobi was able to stay consciousness, but that didn't mean they didn't suffer from the power.

Most of them were collapsed onto the desk, while others were struggling to breath. They were all trained ninja's, they had all fought in wars, but none of them felt power like this. The Hokage bit his pipe as he tried not to be affected by the pressure, but everyone that was conscious saw that even the Professor was struggling.

"Ara-Arashi, enough!" Hiruzen yelled and the pressure began to die, but only a little. The clan heads were now gasping for air and trying to get air into their lungs. The civilians were now starting to wake, and those that were awake woke up those that passed out.

Shikaku leaned back into his seat with a hand over his chest to calm his heart. The man felt like he was dying over and over again. His eyes were closed as he took long deep breaths to regain air, but when he opened his eyes widened when he saw that hanging above the ceiling was none of then the Black Reaper himself. Arashi Namikaze was hanging upside down with his black scythe in hands and his eyes glaring at all those that noticed him.

"Good evening, everyone." Arashi stated in a cold emotionless tone and it made everyone swallow a lump in their throats. "Hokage-sama speaks the truth, I have returned and I'm am not leaving anytime soon." Arashi dropped down from the ceiling and put his scythe on his shoulder.

The Black Reaper looked at all the shinobi and then the civillains. "It has come to my attention that there are some that doubt my brother's skill." Arashi started has people began to sweat, his presence was unreal, it felt unnatural.

"My brother could not defeat the Kyuubi, so he sealed it into his legacy. Into my nephew and now my adopted son, Naruto Namikaze. Naruto is not the demon, he is an infant that just lost his own parents before he even got to know their names and most of you want to kill him. Is this the great village my brother and I swore to protect?" Many winced at that including the Hokage himself, this is not the village his sensei's died for.

"I will tell all of you this once, so spread the word to the rest of the village. Anyone whether they be shinobi, civillain, anbu, or even a council member. If any of them come to my home to hurt Naruto, they will die." Everyone's eyes got big at that and they became outraged. One brave civilian or foolish depending on who you ask stood up and challenged Arashi.

"This is unacceptable! The demon must die! Yondaime-sama gave us a chance let-" The man didn't finish as the reaper put his black sytche into his left shoulder and pulled him down. The idiot civilian body was pressed down onto the desk with the blade logged deeply into his shoulder.

The shinobi gulped, they didn't even see Arashi move. People say that Minato was the fastest among the two, but that didn't mean that Arashi was slow. The man was not a flash, but he was fast.

"I wouldn't call my son a demon in front of me or my wife. I tend to give quick deaths, but she on the other hand loves give slow and painful deaths." Everyone became pale at that, Arashi's wife was as feared as Kushina. The man whimpered as Arashi drove the scythe deeper into his skin making more blood poured out of the opened wound.

"I won't kill you, but I will leave you a reminder." The man screamed as Arashi pulled the scythe back and cut his left shoulder, leaving the man with one arm. The man howled in pain as he held his left arm that he was separated from him. Arashi put the scythe back on his shoulder and began to head to the door.

"As I said earlier, all who try to harm Naruto will die. Tell everyone in the village. Tell them that if harms comes to my son then my wife and I will kill them. Tell them that if they step onto the grounds of my family's compound they forfeit their lives. Tell them that if they come they will see... the **reaper**." Arashi said darkly as he left the council room, leaving everyone fearful of what they just saw.

"Well, you heard the man. Anyone that dares bring harm upon young Naruto-kun is a dead man." Hiruzen said as he left the room as well.

"Oh, you might want to get that check it out as well." Jiraiya spoke for the first time and he was speaking with a man who had lost his arm. He soon left the room and followed his master.

* * *

**With Arashi**

Arashi had left the council and shunshin to the hospital, he began to make his way to the room that his family was in. He was going to get his wife and Naruto and take them home.

Arashi arrived at the room after a few minutes and opened the door. When he opened it he saw Kakashi leaning on the wall and his wife holding Naruto. Arashi rarely smiled, but he did when he saw Akeno holding Naruto like her own son.

_'Kushina-nee, don't worry. Akeno and I will raise and protect Naruto. We will make sure that he is safe and loved. Minato-nii , you are a stupid and reckless fool, but I was always proud of you. I was proud to fight beside you. I was proud to see you get you married. I was proud when I found out that you were having son, but most importantly. I was proud when you fulfilled your dream and became Hokage. I never told you that, but I hope you know...knew that.' _Arashi thought with a sad smile as he remembered the times him and Minato shared together.

"Akeno," Akeno turned her to see that Arashi had returned from the council meeting. "It's time that we leave." Akeno nodded her head and began to wrapped Naruto in a blanket while her husband spoke to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, thank you for looking after Naruto for so long. I am truly grateful." Kakashi bowed to his old sensei. Arashi taught Kakashi much while they both were in the anbu, Arashi helped shape Kakashi into the legendary anbu warrior that he was now.

"Of course Arashi-sensei, I would do anything for the both of you. Whatever you need just ask." Arashi gave a small smile, Minato had done well with the boy.

"Arashi-kun, we're ready." Akeno spoke as she held the sleeping Naruto in her hands. Arashi and his family then left the hospital as they made their way to the Namikaze compound.

As they were walking through the village, the husband and wife were getting looks and they were not joyful looks. They were getting looks of hate. Arashi knew that they weren't going to try anything, if they did they would be killed. He was certain that the news about his warning had become too spread.

"It seems that you had an interesting council meeting." Akeno spoke with a knowing smirk and Arashi rolled his eyes.

"I gave them a warning. A warning that they should heed."

"Oh my, and what warning was that?" Akeno already knew, but she wanted to hear it from his voice.

"That if they try to hurt Naruto, they will die. Simple as that." Akeno laughed as she rocked Naruto.

"I do hope they heed it then. It would be a shame if the the village numbers decrease." Akeno said the sentence loud enough for everyone to hear and they paled.

"Yes, it would be a shame." Arashi said as the family continued to walk the compound.

After a while they arrived when they saw gates entrance. The Namikaze's traveled a few miles passing a forest area before they saw the gates. The compound wasn't far from the village such as Uchiha's, but it was far enough where they could have their privacy.

The gates were wooden and had the clan symbol engraved on them. The clan symbol was two scythes that were pointed downwards and they were connected to each other, underneath the scythes was a curved line. Akeno and Arashi raised eyebrows when they saw that in the center was a red spiral circle.

"I like it like that." Akeno said with a smile as she knew that the red spiral circle was for the Uzumaki clan and it was for Kushina. Arashi hmmed, making Akeno shake her head.

Arashi opened the gates and the family walked into the large compound. The compound was as large as the Hyuga's, it was big enough that brothers lived their with there own wives. The family headed in the house, as they walked through they saw that not much has changed since the last time they were here.

They had a dojo for training, a large open area with a garden, a small pond with koi fish, a kitchen with a dinner table not far from it, a living only thing that was different was the baby room that they saw, the room was powder blue with a crib in the center. Akeno had looked at Naruto to ee that he was still asleep. The raven haired woman put him in his crib so that he could continue to sleep.

Akeno had then left and found Arashi in the living room where he was looking at a portrait of Minato and Kushina with happy smiles on their faces. She went up to him and grabbed his hand, she then turned his head and kissed him.

"I'm here for you." Akeno told him as she knew how Namikaze men were. They would try to put the world on their shoulders and not let anyone help them.

"I know." Arashi simply said as he went back to looking at the portrait. It was still felt unnatural to him, he's seen death.

He knows that it will eventually come to them all, but he never thought that it would take Minato from him so quickly. He always believed that Minato would be the one to outlive him, not the other way around, but his death came and now he must continue on. He must raise Naruto as his father and he will do that.

"You go rest, I'll be fine." Arashi said as he looked into Anko tired eyes. The woman nodded her head and went to the room to sleep while Arashi went outside.

Arashi sighed as he got there, the compound was safe from the attack, but it was going to be red with blood by tonight. There was going to be someone stupid, someone that was going to try be a hero and kill Naruto.

***Knock Knock*** Arashi heard a knock from the gate, he went to open it and when he did he saw a brown haired woman with red fang marks on her cheeks. This woman was none other than Tsume Inuzuka, the head matriarch of the Inuzuka clan.

"Tsume, this a surprise." Arashi said honestly because he didn't expect guess so soon. Tsume gave a feral smile as she allowed herself in making Arashi sweat drop.

"Can we talk?" Arashi nodded his head and led her to the living room where they could speak. Tsume took a seat on the couch while Arashi had taken a seat on the chair, in front of the two was a coffee table.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Arashi asked and Tsume got serious.

"I want you to know that I had no intention of ever hurting Naruto. Kushina was my best friend and I knew that she had the Kyuubi inside her. I know the difference between the shurkin and the scroll." Arashi nodded his head, he already knew this. Tsume was one of the very few people that were at his brother's wedding.

"What about the rest of the council?" Tsume sighed as she spoke again.

"Shikaku will tell his clansmen to stay back, Chouza will do same as well as Inoichi. Shibi will wait for the facts, but you won't have nothing to worry about him. His clan knows better than anyone what it's like to be outcasted for being different. As for Fugaku and Hiashi, well I can't speak for them. The civilians will try something and then there's the rest shinobi that aren't part of the major clans. They will try something, but I'm pretty sure that you can handle them." Arashi 'hmmed' as Tsume finished speaking.

"Is that it?"

"I also came here to stay that I'm going to miss them. Minato was a great guy and my first crush, but I knew he had eyes for Kushina. Me and her used to compete to see who would get a date first. She saved my life more times than I could count and she even introduce me to my husband."

"How is he?" Arashi asked and Tsume sighed once again.

"Cancer's a bitch. The big idiot wanted to go out and fight when the Kyuubi came knowing full that he couldn't. The heart of an alpha." Arashi nodded his head solemnly.

"Anyway that's all I wanted to say. If you ever need anything you know who to call." Tsume said as she got up to leave. Arashi walked her out and then headed back to the house, the elder brother of Minato soon sat down and mediated.

* * *

**Hours Later**

Arashi meditated as time passed, when he opened his eyes the sun had gone down and the moon had risen. The man got up and stretched his arms, he then walked Naruto's room to check on him. When he got there he saw that he wasn't there. Arashi didn't panic as since he heard Akeno voice from a room across from Naruto's. It was Minato and Kushina's room, they had put it there to be close to Naruto.

When Arashi opened the door he saw Akeno playing with the infant. She was playing with a rattle and making a cute baby noises. Naruto seemed to like it since he was making baby noises, making Akeno smile some more.

"Who's a cute baby? Who's a cute baby? Yes, you are. Yes, you are."

"Akeno, it's late. We should take him to bed." Arashi told her making her pout that she had to stop playing with the baby.

"Awww...Can't I play with him a little longer." Arashi shook his head.

"I believe that we will have guests to entertain." Akeno still kept her smile, but it wasn't a loving smile. It was a smile that promised pain and suffering.

"Very well, but I still want to hold him for a little longer." Arashi told her that it was fine, the man left his wife and nephew/son and went to grab his scythe that was leaning on the wall.

"Why can't people listen?" Arashi asked aloud as he shunshin away.

* * *

**Hokage Mansion**

Hiruzen was doing the bane of all kage and that was paperwork. The man sighed as he looked at the massive piles of paperwork. '_What cruel god made this monster?' _Hiruzen thought as he began to write more. He was hoping that something would happen...well something that wasn't a giant tailed beast destroying the village.

"Hokage-sama, there is a group of villagers holding torches outside the Namikaze compound!" Hiruzen heard the news and sighed. '_Ask and you shall you receive.' _

"Damn it! Anbu!" Four masked individuals appeared in front of Hiruzen. "Go to the Namikaze compound, stop those idiots before Arashi makes more funerals." Hiruzen ordered his soldiers of war and they disappeared to the compound.

* * *

Four ninja's, three chunin and one jonin had jumped over the wall and were now in the Namikaze compound. They had one goal, to finish the job of the Hokage. They were going to kill the demon, they were going to kill Naruto. Unfortunately for them they were not going to see the demon, but the reaper instead.

"We're in." The jonin said as he looked at his followers. They were chunin who were like the jonin, they were greedy for revenge.

"Let's get this over with. I don't like being here." One chunin said as the others agreed with him.

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps. I can't believe Yondaime-sama came from someplace like this." Another chunin said as he looked at a black crow that was picking at its feathers. The crow was one of many that was in the compound.

"Alright, can it! We know what he came here to do. So let's do it." The jonin said, but one of them had one last thing to say.

"What do we do if run into him?" A chunin asked fearfully. "I heard the stories about him. They say that his power rivaled his brother and that he is the human embodiment of the Shinigami." The chunin continued as he was shivering and it was not from the cold.

"Shut up!" The jonin said harshly. "They're just stories and nothing more. We will be enough and we don't need to kill him, we just need to stall him. One of us will go into the house to find the boy and kill him. This is a mission that we will not be coming back from, but we will be held as heroes for getting rid of the demon. That monster killed our parents, wives, and children. Tonight we avenge all those that were lost." The jonin said and the chunin nodded their head determined as they continued on into the compound.

Three of them were moving, all but one and it was the one that was scared. "Toshiro, what are you doing? Come on!" The jonin yelled, when he looked back he saw that Toshiro was still standing unmoving.

"Toshiro…" The jonin called his name again and this time he widened his eyes when he saw it. What he saw was a line of blood dripping down the head of Toshiro. The other two chunin widened their eyes in horror when Toshiro body split in half. Toshiro was split right down the middle as if he was cut with a blade. Organs, intestines, blood, it all came out as the two halves of Toshiro went to the ground.

"I warned you not to come here." The remaining ninja heard the voice and knew who it was. They looked around hoping to spot the reaper in the dark, but they saw nothing.

Soon a gust of wind came and the second chunin dropped to the ground. The jonin looked and saw that his head was gone.

"I'm disappointed, you would think that if you're going to come into the home of the reaper you would bring at least ten jonin." Arashi spoke again as the now two ninja were back behind each other. The last remaining chunin was freezing in his boots and while the jonin was scared but he didn't show it.

"I honestly don't want to kill you. I just want to spend my days with my wife and our son." Arashi spoke again and this time the last chunin felt something on him.

He squinted his eyes and widen them when he saw a wire on his right hand. The wires jerked meaning that someone had pulled them, the man fell to the ground and screamed as he was dragged into the darkness.

The jonin tried to grab him, but he stayed his hand. The man was gone and he knew this because the screams had stopped. "And then there was one." Arashi said mockinly and the man growled, but underneath he was smirking.

'_That's what you think. There was one other and she will succeed where we have failed.' _The jonin thought as the crow cawed.

"I know there's another in the house." Arashi was speaking not to the man, he was speaking to the crow. The jonin widen his eyes at that, he thought that the plan was successful.

Arashi saw the man's shocked face, he emerged from the darkness with his scythe in hand and with blood dripping down the black blade. When Arashi saw the jonin face he raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**House**

The lone female of the group had successfully snuck into the compound, now all she had too was kill the demon. The woman had lost her fiance to that monster, she swore vengeance upon it and today she will finally have it.

The girl dashed through the compound looking for Naruto, checking room after room and being as silent as she can be. She heard laughter coming from room not far and saw a light on.

The girl went over there and gently slid the door open, she saw a woman with black hair and smiled when she saw what was in her hand. In her hand was the monster that took everything away from her.

'_My love, this is for you.' _The woman thought as she slid the door opened and charged at the woman. She didn't care about her, all she cared about was successfully killing the demon.

The kunoichi thought that her success was in her hand, but she would soon find out the truth when her body was entrapped by wires. Her arms, legs, even neck was caught in the wire.

The woman couldn't believe it, how did this happen to her. "My, my, Naruto-kun, what do we have here?" The woman said as she continued to play with the infant.

"It seems that this little guest wants to play with us. Do you want to play the new guest or do you want go to sleep?" Akeno asked Naruto and the baby just made an incoherent sound making Akeno smile.

"Sleep it is." Akeno put Naruto in the crib and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Naru-kun. Sweet dreams." Akeno now turned the woman with a sweet smile that terrified the woman. "I'm sorry for your loss, but no one will threaten my son. I usually make people suffer before they die, but the screams will wake the baby. So I will make this quick."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you protect it? It killed my fiance! My love!" The woman screamed and Akeno hushed, her yells would wake up the sleeping baby. Akeno turned back to see that Naruto was still asleep. Akeno sighed and then went back to look at the woman with a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry about that, Naruto has some loud lunges. Now back to you, I am sorry for your loss. I don't know what I would do if I lost Arashi-kun. I can't bring him back, but I can do something for you."

"What?" The woman then widen her eyes when she felt her throat cut. She looked and saw that Akeno still had her same smile on her face and in her hand was a small scythe that was attached to chain.

"I can send you to join him." Akeno said as the woman struggled and soon died. The raven haired woman then turned back to Naruto to see that he was fine, there was no blood on him. The wife made a shadow clone to watch her son while she went to see Arashi.

* * *

**Arashi**

"You look familiar where have I seen you before." Arashi said scratching his head, he had killed the others, he might as well let this one tells his story before sending him off.

"We fought in the war together. My platon was under siege from Iwa and you came to save us. You single handedly defeated a three dozen shinobi." Arashi snapped his fingers at that.

"Now I remember. Thanks for that, that was going to bother me all night." After saying that Arashi dashed and cut the man's right leg off. The man screamed in pain as he held his leg, hoping for the bleeding to stop.

*Caw! Caw!* Arashi turned his head to see that the crow was on his shoulder now.

"Thank you, **Dust**." Arashi turned back to the man to speak for the final time before he killed him. "You're friend failed, you all failed. If you have any last-" Arashi stopped when he heard the gates be opened. He put his black scythe over his shoulder and sighed.

"Arashi-kun, the rioters have come onto the grounds. Shall I dispose of them?" Akeno had appeared before Arashi and he shook his head.

"No, we shall do it together. A shadow clone is with Naruto I presume." Akeno nodded her head and soon both husband and wife walked to the gates to deal with intruders.

The jonin saw them leave, he began to believe that he had a chance to survive. That was until he saw the crows surround him. The crows were everywhere, on the trees, on the grass, and on him. The crows were looking at him and soon they swarmed him.

The man screamed in pain as the birds pecked at him. They were picking at his skin, taking it apart piece by piece. Arashi and Akeno heard the screams as they were walking, soon they saw the light of the torches the villagers were carrying.

"It seems that they're mad." Akeno stated the obvious.

"Yeah, there are going to be more funerals after tonight." Akeno nodded at that.

"Hokage-sama, is not going to be happy." Akeno's husband shrugged his shoulders.

"He'll get over it, besides I did warn them what was going to happen. So if they want to see their loved ones again then I shall send them to join them in the after life." Arashi said darkly as both husband and wife were in front of the house and now looking at all the angry villagers.

The villagers were holding pitchforks, torches, knives, and a bunch of other crap that didn't worry the two. What did worry them was that they were making too much noise and that would wake Naruto up.

"I warned you all, now you will all die." Arashi said as he put both hands on his scythe and raised it. The blade of the weapon then began to glow purple. Arashi was about to take a swing before someone stopped them.

"Arashi-sama, stop!" An anbu had called out making him stop. Arashi knew the anbu that were there, he had trained most of them. The purple glow faded and Arashi put his scythe into the ground.

"Arashi-senpai, stop this. These people have broken the law and will be punished by Hokage-sama. He will see too it. Senpai and Lady Akeno, please just walk away. Be with Naruto, we will take it from here." The anbu was a female, she and everyone else was hoping that the two would go into the home. Arashi stared at her and then at the villagers, Akeno did the same and then looked towards her husband.

"No." Arashi told them as they widen their eyes. "I gave them all a warning that clearly stated that if anyone comes to my home with the intent to kill Naruto they will die. That they will find out why I am called the **Black Reaper** and now they will."

Everyone widen their eyes in horror when they saw purple energy gather around Arashi and what they saw next can only be described as something in a horror movie. What they saw was the reaper coming out.

* * *

Hiruzen had finally made it to the compound and he was concerned. The compound was deathly silent, there were no sound, as if there were no problem at all.

The kage was in front of the gates and before he walked in he saw his anbu that he had ordered to stop the rioters. All the anbu were walking out of the gate, but there were no villagers. Hiruzen began to fear what might have happened.

"What happened?" Hiruzen asked and none of them responded, all they did was walk away. One anbu however did have the courage to speak to the Hokage and tell him what happened.

"H-Hokage-sama," Hiruzen could fear in the man's voice making Hiruzen look even more concerned.

"We arrived to... to arrest the villagers, but Arashi-sama was about to kill them. We asked him and Akeno-sama to return to their home to be with Naruto. We... We thought they would do it, but Arashi-sama had said no and... and he-he…"

"He what?" Hiruzen asked as the anbu tried to recompose himself.

"He showed us the Black Reaper." All the man said as he walked away from the Hokage. Hiruzen looked back to the open gates and like a mind of it's own the gates began to close shutting the doors to the compound.

Arashi and Akeno were walking down the hallway, they were headed to the room across from Naruto. "My clone dispelled, Naruto is still asleep." Akeno said as they walked, Arashi nodded. He was glad that his son was able to get to sleep with the noise.

"Good, he needs his rest." Akeno nodded to that, she then told her husband something that he already knew, but she wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"They will try again. You know that, right."

"I know and the outcome will be the same. Now come we had a long couple of days, let us sleep." Arashi opened the door and both of them took off their clothes that were red with blood.

Soon Arashi and Akeno got in the bed and slept. They would honor their fallen family, they would protect and raise Naruto. They where will trials in future, but they will get through it. For they are a family, they are Namikaze, and he is Black Reaper.

**To be continued**

**AN: **Alright I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of the story.

Now Arashi Namikaze is the twin brother of Minato only with black hair, I guess he could be called a OC. Also if you want to know what the scythe looks like it's the cover image.

Akeno Namikaze looks like Akeno from HSDXD and no this is not a crossover in anyway. I'm just borrowing that character.

Naruto will wield a scythe and I already decided on what it will be.

Expect Sasuke to be evil in this and maybe, but I'm not sure yet expect a evil Mikoto Uchiha. Don't see any of those.

Also there is no bashings I don't do those.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey guys welcome to new chapter. This chapter is more of a character development for Arashi. You guys will see a sad moment in here. Also thank you for the love and reviews. I'm glad that this story and being well liked.

Also FUCK OmegaRealism. You just some pussy who wants to leave bad reviews. If your going to review leave a review, leave a justifiable review. Like talk about my grammar mistakes or talk about the direction of the story where I need to improve. Just don't leave a bad review cause you want to pussy. You've done this a bunch of times to authors. People on this site and people who write in general take their shit seriously. We want to as artist deliver great stories for people to read and hope that they enjoy them. No matter how crazy, dark, humours, action packed, romantic, it may be. We want people to read our story and say damn this could be a anime or graphic novel, or carton, or some shit.

Anyway true fans, I'm sorry about that rant, but that pussy gets on my nerves. Next chapter there will be a time jump, a small one really. You won't see Naruto genin day for a while most likely chapter 4 or 5. The next chapter is going to be flashback of things that happened over time. Ya know Naruto first birthday, playdate, first friend, the likes of that. Friendship moments between naruto and kiba will be in their. Naruto won't get his scythe till he graduates so won't be seeing that for while.

**Reviews from chapter 1**

Beastyd22:Thanks for the love man.

Drakord: I did read that Grim Reaper of Iwa story. It was good, even though I'm not a big fan of Harem's, but it got crazy after while and it didn't flow right. I mean he gave Naruto get metal bones or someshit like that. Also he made Naruto way to OP. Naruto won't be like that in this story. He going to grow and develop as a shinobi and as a person.

AzulaTyya: That's why I want to do a evil Mikoto. There has no one that has done it. All I ever see is Mikoto is part of the Harem, she's a side chick, she's a girl he going to fuck, or she's a lover. When can we make a bad Mikoto like she's evil. I decided that in this story she will be.

**Justu**

_Thoughts_

Regular

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2: Plans For The Future

The sun was up and the birds were chirping, one Arashi felt the sun on his face as he was bed with his wife. Arashi eyes slowly opened and he stared up at the ceiling. Arashi felt something on his chest and saw that it was the hand of his wife. Akeno's left arm was draped over his chest, while she was face down on the bed, her head in the pillow.

Arashi leaned up letting his wife's arm fall down to the mattress. The man yawned and stretched his arms, hearing them pop and crack, he then turned to his sleeping wife to see that she was naked. Akeno preferred to sleep nude when she is with Arashi, if it's anyone else the woman will have some kind of clothing on.

Akeno like her husband also had tattoos on her, she had them on her back. On her back there was a tattoo of black angel wings, and on the back of her neck there was tattoo of the Namikaze clan crest.

Arashi knew what the wings symbolizes, they represented who she was. The angel wings is the sweet Akeno that everyone would meet and love. She would give them smiles that would make them think that she was a gentle woman. The reason that they are black is because is black is often seen as a color of evil. The black wings represent the Akeno that will torture her enemy for hours and hours before letting them die, the sadist. If Arashi is the Black Reaper than Akeno is his and **Konoha's Angel of Death**.

She is Arashi angel, demon, lover, wife, and now the mother to his nephew. The patriarch leaned down and kissed her neck making her groan. Arashi laughed as he got up out of bed, he cracked his neck, and went to take a shower. Arashi felt the warm water hit his skin and released a deep sigh. It felt like all the water was washing away all the stress he had gone through, he soon smiled when he felt wrap arms around his waist.

"Now you are up." Arashi spoke as Akeno pressed her body into his back, letting her husband's back feel her breast. Even though Arashi never said it Akeno knew he loved her breast, Minato was the same with Kushina. The men loved their bodies, and the women loved their bodies. It was something about being in born in Namikaze clan that just made the men so…good looking.

"Do you want me to _wash _you?" Akeno spoke in sultry tone and Arashi smirked, he turned around and grabbed her butt. Arashi knew his wife loved it when he was the aggressor, she was a masochist like that. The grab made Akeno moan some more as Arashi had a firm grip on the flesh that was her ass.

"Maybe I'll wash you today and I'll make sure to get every square inch of you clean." Arashi said in a whispered and began to kiss Akeno neck. He let his tongue roam all over her neck and collar bone, giving the woman immense pleasure.

"Arashi-kun...mmhmm...don't stop!" Akeno felt the pleasure rise and Arashi would've continued till a certain blonde decided to interrupt their fun.

"Waahhh!" The couple heard the cries coming from Naruto and the couple looked at each other, they both soon laughed.

"Huh, so that what parents mean when they say children will sometimes ruin the moment." Akeno said as the married couple had to take a quick shower. When they emerged Arashi had a towel around his waist and Akeno had one wrapped around her body. Naruto cries could still be heard as they both walked to their room across to calm their son.

Akeno opened the door and grabbed her son, she then started to rock him back and forth to calm him. Naruto did seem to calm down as the cries ceased and he went back to making cute baby noises.

"There, there, Naruto. Mommy and daddy are here." Akeno said as Arashi came up from behind to see Naruto looking up at them toothless smile. Akeno took Naruto back to their room so they could get dressed. As they were getting dressed a knock came from their door.

"I'll get it, you get dressed and take care of Naruto." Arashi said as he put on some black sweats and went to answer the door. When Arashi arrived at the door he had Dust on his shoulder.

Arashi opened the door and saw Jiraiya with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here? Didn't you have to leave by now?" Arashi asked the sage and he rubbed his head.

"I leave tonight and I thought I say goodbye." Arashi nodded and let his old teacher in. Jiraiya had trained both him and his brother, but Arashi followed a different path while Minato followed in the toad sage steps. Jiraiya had filled the void for Arashi and Minato when they lost their parents.

"You're welcome to say goodbye to Naruto, he's with Akeno while she's changing." Jiraiya got a look in eyes that Arashi had seen to often. Jiraiya as famous as he was a ninja was also a famous pervert. The man had peeped on almost everygirl in Konoha and nearly paid the price twice.

The first time was with his ex-partner Tsunade and the second is with Kushina and Akeno. Kushina being the one laying down the law and nearly killing him, Akeno simply laughed. She didn't care if anyone looked, because she knows only one that can have her is Arashi.

"How about you wait? We need to discuss some things." Jiraiya pouted and Arashi rolled his eyes as he began to tell them something.

"I'm sure you heard from Hiruzen about last night?" Jiraiya face became grim and he nodded.

"Yeah, he told me. I don't agree with what you did, but I understand it. Also I want you to know that the old man has passed a law that will allow Naruto to have somewhat of a childhood. Everyone that knows about his status as jinchuriki will be forbidden to speak about it to the younger generation."

"It won't help as much as you think. Adults will tell their children to stay away from him and the children will try to outcast him from activities." Jiraiya knew that what Arashi said was true, even with the law Naruto will still have a tough time making friends.

"Yeah, I know, but we can only hope that our future ninja won't be like the past." Jiraiya spoke in his sage like voice, people often forget that the man is one.

"Yes, we can only hope, but that's not what I wanted to talk about. What I want to discuss is how many people knew about Kushina's pregnancy or I should say her due date?" Arashi said and Jiraiya knew the answer.

"Not many, only you, Akeno, Kakashi, Hiruzen, and his wife knew the date. Minato and Kushina kept it under wrapped and when the date came Hiruzen made sure to move them to a secure location and had anbu guard them." Arashi nodded his head, the facts matched up there, but there was still something missing.

"Do you know the secret about female jinchuuriki?" Jiraiya nodded again and he began to see where this was going.

"Yeah, the seal is at its weakest on the...baby's due date." Jiraiya said in shock tone as Arashi continued on.

"Yes, child birth is when the seal is at its weakest. I don't know this for sure, but I refuse to believe that my brother, a sealing master who you trained, and a full blooded Uzumaki failed to keep the beast locked up. Those two are to skilled for that to happen."

"Wait Arashi are you saying that-"

"The Kyuubi attack may have been an actual attack than accident, yes I am." Arashi saw Jiraiya face didn't look so shock, almost as if you were having the same theory.

"You have something also, don't you sensei." Jiraiya sighed as he was about tell Arashi something only him and the hokage know about.

"For the past few years my spy network has been telling me about a man wearing an orange mask. This man has been moving around and working in the shadows. No one knows who he is, but one spy in the mist told me that his eye was red and looked like a wheel. Does this description sound familiar?

"The Sharingan."

"Yeah, we don't know for sure if it's an Uchiha though. It could be someone with a stolen eye, but we can't rule out anything." Arashi folded his hands and put his elbows on his knees as he began to contemplate what he heard.

"Whose the only man in the history of Konoha that was able to control the Kyuubi and has a connection with it?" Jiraiya widen his eyes at the thought, there was only one man that matched what Arashi was saying.

"Madara," Arashi nodded grimly as Jiraiya continued to speak. "As much impossible as that should be it would make sense. Sensei said that he saw the eyes of the Kyuubi look like the Sharingan." Arashi sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"How many people know what we know?"

"Right now just you, myself, and the old man." Arashi nodded to that and got up from his seat.

"Let's keep that way. We don't want to cause mass panic and have everyone blame the Uchiha clan for the attack. I may not like them, but I don't want a civil war right now when the village is still recovering."

"I agree, things need to settle down before we go accusing one of the clans of a crime that one of them may or may not have done." Jiraiya got up after that and hugged Arashi, surprising the man.

"I'm glad you're back, kid. Whatever you and Akeno need, just ask and I'll be there." Arashi knew why he was saying this and hugged the man back.

"We'll be fine sensei and don't worry I'm not going nowhere anytime soon, Naruto needs a father."

"And he will need a grandfather as well." The men turned to see Akeno holding the infant her hands. Jiraiya being the pervert that he is jaw dropped, blood came down his nose, and his eyes became hearts when he saw Akeno.

Akeno had passed on wearing her traditional kimono and decided to wear a button shirt that was button halfway to the top and it showed her cleavage, she wasn't wearing any pants so the pervert saw her creamy legs that was dripping with water, and her hair loose and curly from the shower.

Akeno laughed when she saw the reaction from the pervert and Arashi rolled his eyes. He grabbed Jiraiya by the back of his shirt and began to make his way to the front gate.

"Alright thanks for coming bye, see you next time." Jiraiya came out of his shock and shook his head.

"Wait I didn't say goodbye to, Naruto!" The pervert argued as Arashi was forcing him out the gate.

"I'll send him your regards." Jiraiya fought with Arashi to go back inside to look at the goddess that was Akeno some more.

"Also, sensei wanted to know if your taking the hat anytime soon."

"No, besides I don't think that a Hokage should kill his own people." Jiraiya couldn't argue with that logic, but before Arashi through him out he had to asked one question.

"Do you think that he could be alive? Madara I mean."

"I don't know. " Arashi said as he successfully threw the pervert out the compound. Arashi sighed knowing that he gotten rid the old pervert. He then had a small smile on his face, the pervert will never change.

Arashi then walk back to his home and saw Akeno preparing some milk for Naruto. Akeno gave Arashi a knowing smile when she saw him. "Must you do that when he comes here." Arashi said to her and she laughed putting the bottle to Naruto mouth.

"It's fun to mess with him. In fact I find it just as funny as seeing woman pulverize him for peeping on them." Arashi shook his head at his wife antics and went back to sit down on the couch. Akeno still holding Naruto with the bottle in his mouth sat down next to him.

"What is our plan going forward?" Akeno asked and Arashi knew what she was talking about. When will they tell Naruto the truth about his parents and the Kyuubi.

"We raise Naruto like our own and when the time comes...we will be honest with him." Arashi said as he put his arm around her and brought his family to his chest. "As Naruto gets older we will train him to defend himself." Akeno nodded to that, but there was more.

"What about friends, Arashi? I don't want Naruto to grow all alone. I know he has us, but I want him to have friends his own age."

"I don't think friends his age need to worry about anything but naptime and milk." Arashi said sarcastically and Akeno gave him a non-hurtful glare.

"You know what I mean, you jerk." Akeno said pushing herself off of him, that was something else that Arashi was known for and that was being sarcastic. Arashi laughed as he tried to get Akeno to come back to his chest and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nope I'm not coming back, you made me and Naruto mad. Isn't that right, Naru-kun?" Akeno asked the baby as he finished the bottle and burped. "Good, boy." Akeno said happily for finishing the bottle, burping, and suppossely agreeing with her.

"Aww, you both wound this man." Arashi faked his heart pain making Akeno laugh and Naruto make a giggle sound. Akeno did return to his chest as she closed her eyes and felt her husband's warmth.

"Do you think that we would have made a good parents?" Akeno asked as Arashi rubbed his hand down her hair.

"Yeah, I think so. I think we're doing a good job with Naruto so far, he might have questions on why he doesn't have beautiful black hair us, but still we're doing a good job." Akeno laughed at the hair joke, though Naruto with black hair would make him look even cuter.

Maybe she would dye some of it when he's older, or maybe he will find a girl in the future with hair like her and her future grandkids will have black hair.

"Yeah, you're right." Akeno simply said as the family sat in silence, they enjoying the silence with birds chirping. Arashi continued to pet Akeno hair while before he got up and went to the room to put a shirt on. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go for a walk around the village. You both can stay here if you want, I just need to check on something. I'll be back before sun sets" Akeno nodded her head as she took Naruto to her room and kissed Arashi goodbye.

"Be careful, Arashi-kun." Arashi gave a kiss on her forehead and then leaned down to kiss Naruto on his forehead making the baby stir.

"I'll be fine, if you need anything send one of the crows." Akeno nodded her head and Arashi left the house. He was now wearing a black tank top, with his black sweats, and on his feet were black sandals. He decided to leave his scythe, he wouldn't need it where he was going.

Once he was out the compound he felt something on his shoulder. Arashi turned his head and saw that it was his crow, Dust. "Coming along, huh." Arashi said and Dust cawed in agreement, soon the male Namikaze began to head into the village for who knows what.

Arashi had officially left the compound and was now in the village. People were up and about, but the pain from the attack was still there. Mostly everyone was either rebuilding or going about their day, Arashi noticed the stares he was getting from the villagers. They were looks of fear, of hate, and some were of lust. The lust one came mainly from the woman, they did love his muscles, tattoos, and his lion mane of black hair.

Arashi though ignored them all, he didn't care for the women. His heart and body belonged to Akeno and it will always belong to her. Namikaze are very loyal when it comes to marriage or even any relationship with their mates. Also they don't say it but Namikaze men prefer strong woman and not weak willed ones. Strong men should have a strong woman beside them.

The Namikaze patriarch kept on walking through the village when he stopped in front of the hospital. Arashi hasn't been here since he came back to the village and found out about Minato, but that wasn't why he was here today. Today he was here to see an old friend, an old annoying friend. "Guess we should go in." Arashi was speaking to Dust and the bird flew up into the air.

"Guess **I'm** going in." Arashi walked into the hospital and went to the front desk. The woman that was working at the desk saw Arashi and immediately blushed.

"Uhh... Hi, how can I help you today?" The girl said as she moved some of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm looking for a patient room number, his name is Kaba Inuzuka." Arashi told the woman and the receptionist searched the name on the computer.

"He's in room 223." Arashi nodded and thanked the woman, he then took the stairs to the second floor. Arashi had a blank look on his face, him and Kaba have some history.

They were teammates early in their genin days and they didn't like each other in the beginning. Kaba was annoying, loud, and reckless. He and Arashi would constantly butted heads, but as time passed the two learned to put aside their differences for the sake of mission.

Arashi would often tell people that they weren't best friends, but Kaba on the other hand would tell everyone that they were friends and it would piss off Arashi to know end.

When Arashi found out that he had cancer he was actually saddened. They didn't hate each other, but they had a mutual respect for each other. Arashi arrived in front of the door of Kaba's room and before he could knock he heard someone crying.

From what Arashi could tell it was a young girl, most likely Tsume's daughter. '_They must've heard bad news.' _Arashi thought as he sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Arashi heard the words and it came out like a strain. When Arashi walked in he saw many from the Inuzuka clan in the room. He knew they were Inuzuka's because of the marks on their cheeks and the dogs with them.

Tsume was their as well, she was the one closest to the bed sitting on a chair, and holden a brown haired baby. Arashi guessed from the way that she was holding the baby so close to her that it must be her son.

The Inuzuka's all saw Arashi, they didn't say anything instead they just looked at him. The young girl with tears in her eyes stared at the Arashi curiously. Arashi was about to speak, but the sick patient beat him to it.

"***Cough, Cough*** You're…***cough*** a bit early, but have you come to take my soul." Arashi looked to see hairless man, with yellowish skin, a pale body, and red fang marks on his cheeks. Arashi inwardly winced at the sight, this wasn't the man that he remembers. That last time he saw this man his skin was normal, he had hair, and he had life in him.

"You were never funny, Kaba." Arashi said as Kaba let out a strain laugh that turned into some painful coughs.

"Can't blame a guy for trying especially when it comes to your name." Kaba spoke again as Arashi walked to the bed.

When he got closer he saw that Tsume eyes were red. The woman was trying not to cry, but when you see your love dying even the strongest of wills break.

Arashi saw that he was hooked to a needle giving him medicine, no doubt chemo. Arashi read about the effects of the medicine and he could see them on his old teammate. From the dry lips, hair loss, and the yellow teeth, but even with all that Kaba still had the strength to smile. Was it a true smile or false bravado, Arashi did not know. He figured that it might be both.

"Guys, give us the room." Kaba said and everyone nodded, Tsume looked at him and Kaba nodded his head. The sick man gave a kiss to Tsume and a kiss to the young girl's head, the poor girl was still crying as Kaba rubbed her head. Tsume took both children outside the room and left the old teammates in the room.

"Are you sure your not here to take me?" Kaba fearfully and Arashi glared at him at his former teammate.

"No, you idiot. Why would you think that?" Kaba laughed at that and told him why.

"I'm getting a visit from the guy who literally calls himself a reaper, not to mention you…***cough***... carry a scythe around you all the time. Glad that you didn't bring that thing with you." Arashi eyebrow twitched what Kaba said.

"I didn't choose the name and that's my weapon of choice."

"Still it's good that you didn't bring it, don't want to scare people even more to death. ***Cough*** Get it, death, you know since your a reaper." Kaba said laughing and Arashi groaned, the man rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to him.

"Again never funny. It's a wonder that Tsume is able to deal with you." Kaba gave a laugh at that joke, but Arashi could hear the fakeness in it.

"Well from the looks it she won't be dealing with me much longer." Arashi didn't say anything or show any emotion. He kinda figured it out when he saw the Inuzuka look sad and defeated.

"Bad news, huh." Kaba nodded and sighed.

"Yeah ***cough***, doc tells me that I won't make to the end of the month. This sucks! I mean if I was going to die then I rather go out fighting the damn Kyuubi or some rogue shinobi. Not in some hospital bed dying from a stupid disease." Kaba just realized what he said about fighting the Kyuubi.

"Sorry, about what I said."

"It's fine. I'll miss them both, but I can't mourn forever. Besides I need to raise, Naruto." Kaba had heard from Tsume that Kushina had a son named Naruto and that he was the host of the Kyuubi.

"Plus you should feel that way, dying in a bed is not a way anyone wants to go especially shinobi. You use to boast to everyone when we were genin that you would become Hokage over Minato." Kaba smiled at that, he was the only one that was challenging Minato for the spot of Hokage.

"I actually knew I didn't have a shot. I just did it to get attention from the girls."

"It didn't really work, no girl talked to you." Kaba felt a spear hit his heart from Arashi words.

"Ouch, tell me how you really feel."

"You sure? I mean I have a list." Both men shared a laugh, until Kaba started to cough violently. Arashi tried to help him, but Kaba put his arm up telling him no. The Namikaze saw the blood on his lip and knew that was a matter of time.

"Ahh… man that one hurt. So what it's like to be a father?" Kaba asked and this time Arashi sighed.

"It hasn't sunk in yet. Akeno taking a liking to it, but me. Well...it's just...I don't know."

"Arashi Namikaze at a lost for words. Never thought I would see the day."

"Never thought I see you get married and have kids. I guess there a first time for everything."

"I guess there is." Kaba said with a smile as he thought about his own children. "Hana and Kiba." Arashi raised his eyebrows, he soon realized that he was talking about his children.

"Hana was the young girl crying and Kiba was the baby." Kaba nodded as he began to talk about his children.

"Yeah, Tsume will have a tough time with those two as they get older, but I know she can do it. She's my wife after all. I'm going to be leaving the world soon and I don't want any regrets, so I want to tell you this now since you're here." Arashi became curious to what Kaba was going to say.

"I have always wanted to see Akeno's boobs." There was silence and soon they erupted in laughter. Arashi can't remember that he laughed so hard, the Inuzuka's outside heard the laughter and wonder what the two were talking about.

"You better make sure your wife doesn't hear that or she'll finish you off, not the cancer." Kaba continued to laugh as he began to wipe away tears from his eyes. After a while the laughter died down and the men took a moment to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm about to make you the last member of Team 9." Arashi lost his smile at that and sighed. Team 9 was all but gone. The sensei dead, Kaba was about to go, and the female teammate was dead as well. He would be only one left.

"It's life so don't be sad, but I will admit that I will miss you guys." Kaba widen his eyes at that and smile.

"Don't get sobby on me."

"There you go ruin the moment." Kaba lightly laughed as he sighed. He was going to miss this, he was going to miss his family, his clan, his village, but everyone has a time.

"Arashi, thanks for stopping by. I appreciate it and I mean that." Kaba held his hand out for a shake and Arashi put his out as well. Both former teammates shook hands for the final time.

"Also one more thing before you go. I want you to know that **m****y kid is going to kick your kid's ass.**"

"We'll see." Arashi said with smile as he said goodbye to his old friend. "Rest easy, dobe." Arashi said goodbye and Kaba smiled.

"See yah, teme." Arashi turned around and left the room, the Inuzuka clan that was waiting outside came back to be with their leader. Arashi left the floor after that, he decided to take the stairs. He didn't want anyone to see him. As Arashi was walking down the stairs he wiped a tear off his right eye.

When Arashi left the hospital he felt Dust on his shoulder. "I know, you'll miss him too. I mean who else will you peck at." Arashi spoke to the crow as he petted his black feathers.

Arashi was going to go home, but after speaking with Kaba he needed to make another stop. He decided to go to a tattoo shop and get some work done. When Arashi opened the door, the artist recognize him automatically.

"What's my best customer doing here?" The artist said and Arashi took a seat in the empty chair. Dust flew off Arashi shoulder and landed on the register as his master got his tattoo done.

"Here to get work done, Uta." Uta is a tall, lanky man with black hair, styled into an undercut. Various tattoos cover his arms, and a sun tattoo covers his entire left pectoral region. Arashi took off his shirt and pointed to his left rib that was empty with tattoos.

"I want the words Team 9 written here." Uta nodded and started warming up the machine.

"Got it." Arashi turned on his side so that Uta could do his work. Arashi felt the needle, but he didn't react to it. He was like a rock during the tattooing, he didn't move an inch. After a few hours Uta was done and showed Arashi the mirror so he could look at the work.

"As always Uta, you do a good job." Uta smiled, he was the best artist in all the Land of Fire, possibly in all of the great nations.

"When people see my art, tell them who to go to." Uta said as Arashi pulled out his wallet, but Uta stopped him.

"It's on the house, consider it a welcome back present." Arashi thanked Uta as he was about to leave.

"Arashi," Arashi turned back to look that the tattoo artist. "My condolences." Arashi nodded and left the shop as he was his was on his way back home. Arashi had an interesting day, he didn't intend to say out this late. He knew that Akeno must miss him.

"Who's mommy favorite baby? Who's mommy favorite baby?" Akeno was making fart noises on Naruto's belly making the child laugh.

Arashi kept walking down the village, honestly he didn't know where he was going. He was just walking when his stomach rumbled. The man was hungry, and he didn't know what to eat.

'_What was that restaurant that Kushina-nee made us eat at all the time. Ramen Palace...Ramen World...Ichi Ramen. No, it was Ichiraku Ramen. I guess I could go for that.'_

"Want ramen buddy?" Dust cawed as meaning that the bird wanted to eat that. Arashi nodded as he began to make his way to the restaurant. He hopes that it wasn't damage during the attack or Kushina will become back from the grave to just to rebuild the damn place.

As Arashi was walking he bumped into someone by accident. "I apologize." Arashi said as he turned around to look at the person he bumped. He saw that it was a little boy with black hair and black eyes. He then looked to the person next to him and saw that she was women and he recognized this woman.

"Arashi," Arashi knew who she was from her voice and turned to the sound.

"Mikoto Uchiha," Mikoto Uchiha is the matriarch and wife of Fugaku Uchiha. The woman and Arashi have some history. They went to the academy together, fought in the war, and they shared the same battlefield.

"How have you been, Arashi? I heard that you had returned, but I didn't think to see you already." Arashi just nodded and told her that he was fine. He really didn't want to speak to her right now, and it was not because of what Jiraiya and him discussed. There was something off about her and he didn't know what, but she felt off.

"Oh, where are my manners. These are my children, this Itachi. He's my oldest." Itachi bowed in front of the older man as Mikoto introduced her next child. "And this little one here is Sasuke."

"They seem like wonderful children, Mikoto. As much as I want to catch up, I must go. Akeno, is waiting for me with Naruto." When Arashi said Akeno he saw something, Mikoto's lip slightly twitched. He thought that maybe he imagines things, but he knows he saw something.

"Oh, I understand. Tell her I said hello and congratulations on becoming a father." Arashi nodded and soon walked away leaving Mikoto with her two sons. Unaware that behind him Mikoto was still staring at him. Itachi saw his mother's eyes and saw her stare at the man that was leaving. He wondered why especially when he saw her lick her bottom lip.

Arashi was glad that he got out that conversation, Dust had appeared on his shoulder as he began to walk to the restaurant. *Caw! Caw!* Arashi nodded his head to the cawing.

"Yeah, she creeps me out to. Go to Akeno and as her what she wants for dinner." Arashi said to the crow as Dust leapt off his shoulders and began to fly the compound.

Arashi walked for a couple more miles until he found the ramen stand. He walked in and sat in the empty stool. "Hi, how can- Oh, Arashi-sama, please forgive me." It was a woman with brown hair, she was young, most likely a teenager on her way to becoming a woman.

"It's fine and you can drop the sama, just call me Arashi." Arashi said as he grabbed the menu and began looking at it. He knew what he wanted, but he was waiting on Dust for his wife's order.

"I'll have a bowl of two Miso ramen and my wife will have-

*Caw! Caw! Caw!*

"My wife will have a bowl of shrimp ramen, and the bird will a bowl of chicken ramen. Also can we have to go as well." The woman nodded and wrote everything down a notepad. She then called her father who was the chef to make the order to go.

Arashi from his memory here knows that the food is good. Kushina took him, Minato, and Akeno here many times. The red-haired woman loved ramen just as much as he loved Minato. Minato would sometimes even have to make it for her in the compound and that would lead to everyone in the house having to eat ramen. Arashi was hoping that Naruto wouldn't get addicted to the stuff. Ramen is good once in a while, but Kushina might have had an unhealthy addiction to it.

The food was done and Arashi took a smell of it. It smelled delicious and he couldn't wait to eat it. Arashi paid the woman and left her a large tip, thanking her and her father for the food. Soon Arashi and his familiar left the restaurant and decided to finally head home. He wouldn't say it, but he missed Akeno and his son.

'_I decided to stay to raise Naruto, but I don't want to do nothing for the rest of my days. I could take the clan seat on the council, maybe even join anbu. No, I want to stay near Naruto. Then maybe a jonin and if I'm away for to long Akeno can protect him. I'll decide later on in the future, but for right now I want to be with my family.' _Arashi thought concluded as he shunshined to the compound. The food was getting cold and he wanted to enjoy it.

Arashi appeared in front of the house and walked in. He took off his sandals and walked to the kitchen setting the food down. Arashi then headed to Naruto's room to see if he was asleep. They baby wasn't there, so he checked the room across and he found him in there along with a mess.

There were toys everywhere, blocks everywhere, and in the center of it laid Akeno with a pacifier in her mouth. Naruto was asleep on her left breast and he knows that it must feel like a pillow for the infant. Akeno was still in her outfit from earlier, so basically she was naked the entire day.

Arashi smiled and decided to clean the mess. He did it pretty quickly and had gently shook his wife awake. Akeno woke up and realized that Arashi was back, she went to kiss him, but had something in her mouth. She removed it and then went to kiss her husband.

"Had fun?" Arashi said sarcastically and Akeno laughed.

"In fact we did. He was enjoying his time with mommy." Akeno said as she put the pacifier in Arashi mouth.

"Uggh, now I have Naruto in me." Arashi faked as he took it out and put on the dresser. "Come on, I brought dinner." Akeno grabbed Naruto and the family made their way to the dinner table where Arashi had left the food.

Arashi had took out the bowls and gave Akeno hers. "Thank you." Akeno thanked him as he kissed her.

"I love you." Arashi said and Akeno gave him a loving smile.

"We know." Akeno was talking about her and Naruto. "How is he?" Akeno was talking about Kaba and Arashi sighed.

"Not good. They think that this might be his final month." Arashi said as he gave Dust bowl to him and he opened it so that the bird could enjoy it.

"What do you think?"

"He won't last the next two days, but Kaba is a stubborn one." Akeno saw that her husband was still conflicted, it's rarely that she see's like this.

"What's wrong? You know I don't like you hiding things from me." Arashi didn't answer for a few moments, but he knew his wife was going to find out one way or another, so he just answered.

"It just feels like since I came back I'm losing everyone that I care about that. Minato, Kushina, and now Kaba. It feels like-" Arashi didn't finish as Akeno kissed him hard.

Their tongues danced for what felt like hours for the two. Arashi grabbed her head with one of his hands to bring her closer to him. After a few minutes of kissing and not breathing, they broke apart. A trail of saliva was on their lips as they regained their breaths.

Arashi was about to speak before Akeno handed him Naruto. Since Arashi been back he's never really held the child. It felt strange to him to hold Naruto, the infant felt so tiny and weak in his arms.

"What do you see?" Akeno spoke since the kiss.

"A tiny and weak child that is in my arms." Akeno smirked as she spoke again and this time she put her hand on his.

"Yes, this is a tiny and weak child. But this tiny and weak child is also your son. A son that will need his father, a child that will need his protector, a child that will need us, and most importantly he is a child that is with **you**. Naruto is here, I'm here, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Tsume, we're all here. I'm not going anywhere and neither is Naruto. This family...this clan has been through much, but yet there is one constant thing that has remains the same. That we are a family and a family is only strong when we fight together. There is no weapon, no power, no jutsu, no enemy that can destroy what we all have built." Akeno looked down at Naruto as the child blue eyes looked up at his parents.

"Our family is the strongest in the world." Arashi siad as they both continued to look at Nauto. Akeno smiled when she heard the words from her husband and kissed him again. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Akeno had a loving smile on her.

"I love you much more." Arashi laughed as he looked back to his son. Naruto didn't know what had happened, but he had a toothless smile on his face that warmed the parents heart.

"Let's eat." Akeno said as she took her seat back and the family at their food. When they were done they walked to their room. Arashi held Naruto the whole way with his wife by his side.

The family soon entered their room and put Naruto in the middle of the bed. Akeno got the left side and Arashi got on the right side. Naruto was in the middle with his parents beside him, both parents soon kissed their soon on the cheek and closed to sleep.

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter. The scene with Kaba and Arashi was my favorite. Fun Fact also I'm a cancer survivor so I got real emotional when I wrote this and the next chapter is going to bring some tears.

Kaba is my OC that I'm using for Kiba's dad.

Uta is from Tokyo Ghoul, again not a crossover just borrowing a character.

Mikoto will be evil in this story.

Umm...yes Naruto. Expect Naruto to have tattoos. I love tattoos, I have them and I love what they symbolize for some people. Naruto will be very acrobatic with his scythe and I think that's it. Oh, how many tattoos will Naruto have don't know, but he will have lots. They will be on his arms, back, even one on near his eye.

Alright that's it. As always review and leave questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Yo peeps what's up, here with a new chapter. Love the reviews from the last chapter, keep it up and always ask questions if you have one. Also Naruto will have the toad contract, his scythe has already been picked out. Haku will get Zabuza's sword, it feels right. Also her and Sakura will both have the slug contact and will be students of Tsunade.

I'm not talking about that nigga Omega, I'm not giving attention whores what they want, but I will advise him so sign up for grammarly account.I let myself get caught and fell I into the trap. Not going to happen again I promise.

Anyway reviews for last chapter

TheHiddenLettuce: I thought about it, but I decided against it. I just want the tattoos to tell the story.

Uchiha Arashi: Evil as in crazy obsessive evil. She wants what she think is hers and will do anything to get it. No one is safe not even her own sons.

Chrohllo: Yes, Naruto will be very acrobatic with the scythe. It's not like he's going to get a gun or whatever, but you will some attacks from other anime characters that use scythes.

Jerrend: Thanks bro, tough battle and it was tough moment in my life. So when I wrote the cancer story on Kaba it hit me more than i thought it would. So thanks for that.

Alright that's it, as always review, read, and enjoy.

**Tailed Beast/****Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 3: Change is in the air**

Today was a nice day in the village of Konoha. The sun was up, the clouds were white, the weather was nice, and everyone was out. People were out and about, they were going to stores, eating lunches, conversing, and just hanging out. It was a feeling that many have waited years for, it was a feeling of peace and one Arashi Namikaze enjoyed the feeling very much.

The elder twin brother of the yellow flash is like everyone else right now, outside and enjoying the day. It was too nice of a day to stay in the house, so he talked with his wife and they both decided that they will have a picnic. Right now the Black Reaper is on top of his brother's head on the famous kage mountain of Konoha.

Arashi and Minato used to come here all the time when he got elected as kage. The mountain has the best view of the village. Arashi took a deep breath of the fresh air as he looked at the village. It was times like these that you forget that Kyuubi attacked happened. After five years the village had finally been re-built and in those five years much as change. One thing that happened is that he finally buried his brother and his wife.

* * *

_**Flashback two weeks after the Kyuubi attack**_

Arashi was on his bed, dressed in black mourning outfit. It was the traditional one that everyone wears when they go to a funeral. Arashi was looking at the floor, he didn't really want to go the graveyard today, he wanted to stay in bed, but he knew that he couldn't. He needed to be there, he needed to say his goodbyes, and he needed to bury his brother and sister.

"Arashi-kun," Arashi turned to see his wife Akeno wearing the same black mourning outfit as him. The woman had a sad look on her face, this was going to be a tough day for her to.

"It's time." Arashi nodded his head and got up from the bed.

Both Namikaze walked to the room across from them and opened the door. They walked inside and smiled at the baby in the crib. "Naruto, it's time to say goodbye to mommy and daddy." Arashi said as Akeno grabbed the baby, she put a blanket on him to keep him warm. The rain was pouring outside and the clouds were gray, it felt like the heavens were crying. Arashi grabbed the umbrella and opened it, soon Akeno and Naruto came underneath him and they left the house.

Arashi and Akeno didn't speak on their way to the graveyard, Naruto was soundly asleep, and the only sound that was made was the rain hitting the umbrella. As the couple was entering the village Arashi could see the anbu from the shadows. They wore cloaks to keep them hiding, they were mostly their to protect the Arashi and Akeno from the villagers. Well it was actually the opposite, they were their to protect the villagers from the Reaper and the Angel of Death.

The family continued walking when they saw everyone. The villagers and shinobi were all wearing their mourning outfit and when they saw the family they glared at them. Arashi saw the clan heads, Uta, the hokage advisors, and the Hokage himself.

The villagers didn't think they deserved to be here, especially with the child in their arms. The child that still holds the monster inside of him. Arashi nor Akeno said anything to them, nor did they pay them any mind, the family just kept walking through them to the graves.

Many people thought about attacking them their and maybe one of them could kill the child, but no one made the move. Akeno kept her eyes forward as did Arashi as they neared the graves and faced the Hokage.

"Arashi-kun, Akeno-chan, I'm glad that you both are here." Hiruzen said as both of them nodded. Arashi had three white flowers in his hand, one for himself, one for Akeno, and one for Naruto.

Arashi walked forward as did Akeno, they were soon in front of the graves of the Yondaime Hokage and his wife. There were portraits of both Minato and Kushina on the graves. Arashi had tears coming down his eyes, but his face was stoice as the tears came down. He didn't show any emotional pain, only his heart did. Akeno saw the tears since she was next to him, she leaned on his shoulder to help comfort him.

Arashi kneeled down and said a prayer, he then laid the followers down on the graves. The villagers saw this and were disgusted by it. They couldn't understand how their beloved Yondaime's own twin brother could protect the demon that killed his brother. Words began to be whispered from the civilians and shinobi.

"Those fools, they must be possessed by the demon."

"We must kill it and avenge Yondaime-sama."

"He betrayed his brother."

The last one was the one that made Arashi nearly kill everyone in graveyard. Hiruzen and clan heads heard the whispers, they began to worry that Arashi may lose it. Akeno who was still next to her husband, saw his right hand twitch and she saw the power surrounding it. She quickly grabbed it and held it tightly.

Arashi held it tightly as well and began to relax, the man whispered something to Akeno and she nodded her head. Akeno handed him Naruto and he put his son in his right hand, Akeno then turned around to look at all the villagers behind them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know that you all that have lost loved ones and we are here to mourn them. This is also a difficult time for my husband, so please refrain from cruel and inappropriate comments." Akeno spoke with a sweet tone and with her eyes closed, but she was not done as she opened her violet eyes and made everyone feel death.

"But if you wish to continue then please know that my husband will not be killing anyone today. **I** **will** be taking over that duty. Thank you all very much." Akeno said as she closed her eyes and went back to her sweet smile. After that was said Arashi turned around and handed her Naruto, the couple then grabbed hands and left the graveyard. Akeno had given a warning, Arashi was not killing anyone today especially in front of Minato and Kushina's graves.

As they walked away from graves many people backed away from them. They backed away out of fear and respect, but it was mostly fear from duty that Akeno has given herself. The villagers cleared a path for them to leave the graveyard and they returned home.

* * *

**Flashback end**

Arashi remembers the day well, Akeno held true to her word. The Angel of Death had dealt with intruders that night. There was a total of eight shinobi that came and ten civilians, they all thought they were doing right. Whether they were in the right state of mind or not doesn't matter. The one thing that matters is that Akeno killed them all. They never made into the house, the grounds were covered in blood, and no one knows what she did expect for Arashi.

That one was thing that happened the next thing was the passing of Kaba Inuzuka. Arashi old friend had proved him wrong again, the old dog lasted 45 days before finally falling to the illness. During Kaba's final days Arashi and him spent as much time as they could together.

The old friends talked about the old days as genin, their wives, and their lives as fathers. Arashi enjoyed every minute catching up Kaba, as did him, but all good things must come to an end and everyone has a time. Kaba had his, but Arashi made sure that he would not be alone.

* * *

**Flashback Kaba's Death**

Arashi, Akeno, and Naruto were all eating lunch on the porch. Dust was above them on the roof as he watched the family enjoy their sandwiches. They were eating in silence as Akeno played with Naruto, the silence came to an end when Dust alerted them of a guest.

"*CAW!*" Dust cawed and Arashi got up quickly, he relaxed though when he heard the message from outside the gate.

"Arashi-sama, Tsume-dono has sent me to bring you to the compound of the Inuzuka clan! Kaba-dono is…is...he is-" The Inuzuka messenger didn't finish as the gates opened and out came the Namikaze family.

"Will be there." Arashi said as he grabbed his wife with Naruto in her hands, and with Dust on his shoulders. The man soon shunshin to the compound of the Inuzuka clan. When the family got there they appeared in the front of the house. They were greeted by a blue and grey wolf that was wearing an eye patch and missing an ear. Arashi and Akeno recognized the animal as Tsume's partner and familiar, Kurumaro.

"Follow me." Kurumaro told them as they followed the animal to Kaba's location. The animal didn't show it, but they knew that he was in emotional pain right now. The whole Inuzuka clan was in pain.

Kurumaro led the family to a hallway and eventually they stopped in front of a door where it seemed like the whole clan was there. The hallway was filled with clan members and ninja hounds, they were all here to say goodbye to their alpha, they were here to pay their respects.

"In their." Arashi opened the door and the wolf went in first, after him his family followed. Once he finally got in Arashi had to bite his tongue to stop himself from crying, their on the mat was his teammate. Their laid Kaba, the man looked even weaker than the last time Arashi had seen him, but still somehow, someway Kaba still had a smile on his face.

Kaba's daughter, Hana, was crying her eyes out as she was hugging her father hoping that the hugs would heal her father. Tsume was crying as she held his left hand with all her strength, she didn't want to let him go. One of the Inuzuka doctors held Kiba for the woman. Arashi didn't want to see this, Kaba was...is a warrior. He deserves to die on the battlefield, not in some bed waiting for a disease to take him.

"***Cough Cough Cough*** Hey...Arashi." Kaba said very weakly, it was almost like a whisper, but Arashi heard him.

"Hey, Kaba." Arashi said sadly as the man tried to hold back his emotions. He was failing though and Kaba knew that.

"What... did I say…***Cough*** about getting…sobby? There is…no ***Cough*** need to cry, you crybaby." Arashi felt tears in his eyes as he tried to fight them, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

"Shut up, dobe." Arashi said hotly as he wiped the tears with his forearm. Kaba gave a very weak laugh as he got the reaction out of Arashi. Even when dying Kaba wants to annoy Arashi to no end.

"***Cough*** Hana, baby girl." Hana looked up at her father with tears in her eyes as she sobbed.

"I know you are sad...but know that I'm not sad. I'm going to miss you so…***Cough*** much. I know you are going to do great things and be a strong beautiful woman. You need to take care of your little brother…***cough***...he's going to be knucklehead."

"No! I don't want you to go, daddy! Why can't you stay!?" Hana cried making everyone else cry even harder. Kaba though smiled at his daughter's words.

"A wise man once told me that... everyone has a time, but during that time one must enjoy their life that they have. Immortality comes when a person's life is well lived. I have enjoyed mine even though it was short. I have had the best of friends, a wonderful wife, two beautiful children, and great rival." Kaba said making everyone sob and cry harder.

"That man is a jerk." Kaba laughed again and it turned into a violent cough.

"Yeah…***cough*** he is a jerk." Kaba cough some after the sentence and everyone including Kaba knew that he was running on limited time now.

"Tsu-chan," Kaba called his wife, his love, his mate, his omega. Tsume looked at him and squeezed his hand tightly letting him know that she was here.

I'm here, Kaba-kun!" Tsume was never a woman to use the suffix, she was always a tough and stubborn woman, but not today. She was not the clan matriarch, she was not the proud and successful kunoichi, she was none of those things right now. All she was right now was the wife of Kaba Inuzuka.

"Tsume, thank you for making me a father and a happy husband. Thank you for loving me. I know that I gave you hell on this marriage, but I want you to know that…***Cough***...I want you to know that I would say **I do** all over again. If I have one regret it would only be making you a widow so early and I apologize for that. I love you." Tsume let out sobbed as she heard the words from her mate.

"I love you to, Kaba-kun! I will always love you! " Kaba smiled at that as his heart began to get weaker. He had to hurry their was still two things that he needed to do.

"Let me see my son." The doctor brought the baby Kiba over to his sick father and even though he couldn't hold the child, him being here is good enough for him.

"Kiba, take care of your mom and sister when you get older. You need to be strong, you're going to be alpha one day. I'm going to miss not watching you grow up son, but know that I'll be watching from above." Kaba took a look at Naruto who was in Akeno hands.

"Also you and Naruto look after each other. You both are going to be like your fathers so watch each others backs." Arashi widen his eyes at that and smiled. Kaba felt his heart get even weaker, these next words would be his last.

"Arashi, I'll say hi to sensei and Yui-chan for you, but don't you get yourself killed to see us early. Akeno, take care of that idiot. Also one more thing teme, when you get to the after life...we're going to fight and I'm going...to...kick…your...as-" Kaba didn't finish as his heart stopped, his eyes closed, and he had officially died. Everyone cried even harder and the leader of the pack had passed on into the next life.

Tsume let out all her emotions in one loud sobbed, Hana was hugging her now dead father as she continued to cry, and Arashi let out his emotions as well. To him it felt like Minato had died all over again, to Arashi it felt like he had lost another brother. The Inuzuka's outside heard the machine beeps stop and began to cry. The ninja hounds ranging from the pups, to dogs, and to even the wolves all let out a howl that could be heard throughout the village.

Hiruzen was doing paperwork when heard the howles and when did he realized what had happened. "Rest peacefully, Kaba." The old Kage said as he got up and looked out the window.

The people of the village all heard the howells and stopped what they were doing. They all wondered what was happening, but those that knew of the illness plaguing the Inuzuka patriarch knew what this was. Those that knew bowed their heads in respect for the man that had lost his life to cancer.

The next day Kaba's funeral came and the Namikaze's was there. Tsume insisted on them being there, no she wanted them there for her and it's what Kaba would have wanted. Both Tsume and Arashi were standing in front of his grave and next to his was a small grave with the name Ace written on it. Ace was the name Kaba's partner, but even when he died Kaba still worked harder to become the powerful shinobi that he was.

"Tsume," Tsume looked to her right where Arashi was, her eyes were still filled with tears, as Arashi's eyes were still on the grave of his best friend.

"You offered this to me and now I'm offering it to you. Whatever you need just call and the Namikaze will be there. The Namikaze will always be there to support the Inuzuka clan and we won't ask for anything in return." Tsume smiled at that as she held her children.

"Thanks, Arashi. You can expect the same from the pack. Naruto has our protection and support and we'll rip anyone to shreds that dares threaten him." Both clan leaders smiled as they looked back at grave of Kaba Inuzuka.

* * *

**Flashback ends**

Arashi had lost his smile when he remembered Kaba's death, his death hit him as hard as Minato's. Arashi was going to miss teammate, but he was not going to be sad. Kaba maybe gone, but pieces of him still exist in his children. Kiba was here and when Arashi saw him he reminded him of his father, the young pup may look like his mother, but he has his father's personality.

"Daddy!" Arashi turned around to see his own son who was also five now. Naruto had gotten bigger and was looking more like his father's. Naruto had a bright smiling face, Arashi knew that smile anywhere. It was Minato and Kushina's smile, it was a smile that could warm anyone's heart and have an effect on everyone. Arashi got up as he walked to his son, his son was holding his wife's hand as she was in her traditional kimono.

Naruto was wearing a black shirt with the clan crest on the front, he was wearing blue shorts for his pants, and had blue sandals on his feet.

Akeno was holding Naruto's left hand while in her right she held a picnic basket. Arashi went over to his son and picked him. "Whoa, someone's getting bigger. You might make me drop you for how heavy you are." Arashi joked and Naruto laughed as he moved his arms around. Arashi then put Naruto on his shoulders as he walked to the edge of his brothers head.

"Naruto, take a look at this." Naruto widen his big blue eyes when he saw the village as a whole. He had never been this high before and he was even higher on his father's shoulders.

"Wow, the village is so big!" Naruto exclaimed, the child had never really been outside his home before. The only few times is when he spends time with the Inuzuka's heir Kiba for playdates.

Kiba and Naruto have basically become brothers in all, but blood. They have had many days together, and just like their father's they have become rivals. They always compete even in the smallest activities such as tag, hide and seek, or even chasing a nin hound.

Tsume, Hana, and the clan welcomed Naruto with opened arms. They treated him like a member of the clan, Arashi and Akeno were glad for that and were happy that Naruto made a friend in Kiba. Naruto grew has accustomed to calling Tsume 'auntie' and Hana 'big sister'. Tsume treated Naruto as one of her pups, so if Arashi and Akeno needed some alone time, she was fine with him coming over to their home.

Through the five years people still have tried to attack Naruto, but they all met the same fate, death. There were a total of 47 attempts on his life, the attackers ranging from drunken civilians, chunin, and a few jonin here and there. None of them made it to Naruto, and worst is none of them made into the home of the Namikaze. There were no bodies to give back, no funerals, no anything.

"Come now you two, let's eat." Arashi who still had Naruto on his shoulders turned around to see Akeno had set the picnic up. She had a blue cloth on the ground and had sandwiches out for everyone.

"You hungry, buddy." Naruto nodded his vigorously as Arashi walked over to his wife. The family sat down and began to enjoy their lunch. Naruto munched on the sandwiches with a large smile on his face.

The boy enjoyed his mother's cooking, the only thing that could compete with it was ramen and yes it had to be Ichiraku's Ramen. Arashi had taken him their once and boy Nartuo was just like his mother. The young lad devoured as much ramen as he possibly could.

"Mommy's, sandwiches are the best!" Akeno kissed her son's cheek when she heard the comment and Arashi rubbed his head.

"Awww...Naru-kun, you just know what to say to a girl." Naruto nodded his head as Arashi laughed, Akeno was a loving and devoted mother. Arashi smiled at his family, but on the inside he was sad. This should be Minato and Kushina eating lunches with Naruto, not them. He only hoped that he has done them proud by raising Naruto.

Arashi and Akeno still have not told Naruto of his real parents nor of Kyuubi. They decided when Naruto is a genin that they will tell him the truth about the Kyuubi and when he is ten they will tell him about Minato and Kushina. Both parents have also begun to train Naruto, not physically yet, but they have begun to train his mind. They have him read books on the history of the village, so when Naruto enters the academy he will be ahead of most students.

The family enjoyed their food as the day went on and when Naruto finished his food he asked his father a question.

"Daddy, how come you so strong?" Naruto asked as he looked as his father with his big blue innocent eyes. Arashi thought about the question, he wondered what made Naruto bring this up.

"What bring this on, Naruto?" Naruto rubbed his nose sheepishly and told him why.

"Well...mommy always says that your the family protector and that you are super strong. Auntie Tsume says the same. So I wondering how you're so strong." Arashi smiled as he gave his wife a knowing look and Akeno just whistled casually.

"Well, I'm strong because I have to be. I want to protect you and mommy from danger, so I work hard everyday and push my limits." Naruto smiled and stood up.

"Then I want to be like you, daddy. I want to be strong so I can protect you, mommy, and everyone else that is my friend. I want to protect everyone." Arashi for minute thought he saw Minato when he saw Naruto make that claim. The man had a tear going down his right eye as he wiped it away with a smile.

"So you want to protect everyone then, huh. Well you're going to have to work hard, train hard, and study hard. Got it." Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright when you're old enough mommy and I will train you to become strong." Naruto jumped in the air as excitement hit his body.

"Careful, Naru-kun." Naruto did listen as he stopped jumping, but he still held the look of excitement on his face.

"I'm going to be just like daddy. Will get a cool scythe like yours."Arashi smiled and thought about the idea.

"Yes, only when you become genin and maybe if you pass with great grades I'll let you sign get a summon contract." Naruto got even more excited and Arashi laughed. The man got up and picked Naruto up, and put him on his shoulders again. He walked them back to the edge of the mountain with Akeno right next to him. The family then proceeded to watch the sunset on this beautiful day.

"It's so pretty." Naruto said and his parents agreed with him. Dust soon flew in and landed on Naruto's head as all of them watched the sunset.

"Yes, it is." Arashi said as they just watch the sun go down. When it officially did, the family packed up and decided to go back to the mansion. Akeno packed everything up and grabbed on to her husband's hand as he shunshin them back home.

They soon appeared in the kitchen and Arashi with Naruto still on his headed to his room upstairs. "Time for bed, buddy." Naruto pouted as he didn't want to go to bed so early, but he couldn't disobey his father.

Arashi saw the pout and rubbed his head to make him feel better. Akeno followed Arashi upstairs as the parents took Naruto to his room. Since Naruto had grown they had gotten rid of the baby crib and everything else related to him being an infant. They replaced it all with some things that Naruto would like and he did.

Naruto's room now had blue wallpaper, a drawer for his clothes, a large closet for his jackets and pants, a bed, many pictures of his family. Their were pictures of his birthdays with his parents, a family picture of Minato and Kushina, a picture of him Kiba with arms around each other, and a picture of himself with Dust on his head. The pictures were all on the walls and some were on the drawer.

Arashi lifted the covers and put Naruto down, he then rolled the covers up to protect the boy from the cold. Naruto rolled around so he could get comfortable, Dust had flow off his head and landed on the nightstand next to his bed.

"Goodnight, Naruto/Naru-kun." His parents said together as his mother kissed him on the forehead.

"Night, mommy and daddy. Night, Dust." Dust cawed to say goodnight and then left the room to fly kami knows where. No one ever knows where the bird goes, not even Arashi half the time. Arashi and Akeno left the room, and went to their room which was a couple rooms down.

Arashi had the house redone so it would look more modern than traditional. He did of course watch the workers when it came to the house, he was making sure that they didn't do anything that was outside of the blue print. Arashi had sealed the important clan artifacts such as weapons, jutsu's, even the books, in a sealing scroll. He didn't want anyone reading or looking at the clan treasure.

Arashi had also now become a jonin, he won't be taking a team. He's more of a special special jonin in the words of the kage. Arashi can do anbu mission if the Hokage requested it, he can also be part of the investigations that the kage assigns him. Arashi has full authority to lead a genin, chunin, jonin, and anbu team. The man is basically a kage without the title and Arashi does not want the hat anytime soon. He has also has taken the council seat, even though he's starting to wish that he hadn't.

* * *

**Flashback two days ago**

Arashi was standing in front of the council saying that he would take the Namikaze's clan seat. The seat was empty much like the senju clan seat, that clan was a down one to survivor, but that is a story for a different day and time.

The Namikaze clan seat was empty because Minato was the Hokage and Arashi was always on mission with the anbu and then he had to leave which is why we're here now. The council has now gotten curious is to where Arashi has been these last couple years, he would return to the village for a short while, but then he would leave again the next night. No one knew where he was going and when they asked Minato he said that his brother is sorting some things out and needs time away.

"Arashi, we the council would like to know where have you been? Minato said you needed space away, but we would like to hear it from yourself." Arashi narrowed his eyes at the man that spoke, he never liked him.

Danzo was a man of mystery, the old warhawk was his nickname around the villages. No one can question his love for Konoha, but what they can question his methods. Shinobi often go to places that will lead them in unforgettable state of mind, Arashi has done his fair share of dirty shit.

Hell half the shinobi on this council has, but Danzo tends to take that to a whole new level. Arashi was told by Hiruzen that Danzo wanted Naruto in his ROOT program, a group of mindless anbu that ranged from different ages.

Arashi would be damned if he let his nephew become anything like that. "Does the council want to know or do you, Danzo?" Arashi fired back, Arashi never like this man and neither did Minato. It's why Minato didn't tell many that he left until it was necessary.

"You were gone for quite a number of years and when you did return you left quickly after. I just asking where you have been." Danzo opened his lone eye now as he spoke again. "Is there some mission that the late Hokage gave you, Arashi." Arashi wanted to grab his scythe and rip the old hawk in half.

'_That son of a bitch! He spied on us.' _Arashi thought as he was caught in a corner. Hiruzen was caught off guard as well by the mission. Minato had never told him of this nor did Jiraiya if he knew. All the council members began to murmur and Arashi heard it, but the man kept glaring at Danzo.

"Arashi-kun," Arashi sighed, he was going to have to tell them the truth, but he was not going to tell them the whole truth. They didn't need to know that the information being told to them would bring more harm than good.

"Fine, Minato did send me on a mission. The mission required me to leave the village for a long time, so now you know why I was in and out of the village." Arashi said to the war hawk, but Danzo kept pressing the man.

"What was the mission? Perhaps with you back in the village we could combine our efforts." Arashi snorted at that, he would never work with Danzo.

"Minato wanted me to look for something that had to do with our clan. I searched all over the great villages, I even went Kushina's homeland. No, I'm not telling you all as to what I was looking for. This Namikaze business, so stay out of it." Arashi told him hardly and now the two men began emitting their chakra at each other.

"If it has something to do with village security then it is our business. The village can not risk being attacked, our enemies will use whatever means they have. So if you and your brother know something that will threaten us then you best to tell us." Danzo fired back, slamming down his cane to emphasize his point.

Both shinob let more of their chakra out, the council felt it and the air in the room got a whole lot harder to breath. Hiruzen had enough and let loose his chakra making cracks in the council room.

"Enough!" Hiruzen yelled as he felt the chakra rise between the seasoned shinobi, if both Arashi and Danzo fought it will be hell for him with all the paperwork. Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe and began to speak.

"Arashi is more than allowed to keep his mission with Minato a secret from all of us. All the clans have their secrets and traditions, they have that right when they joined Konoha.

"Yes, I would agree Hiruzen, but you and I both know that the Namikaze is a clan that has much secrecy surrounding them. Since the founding of the village they have been part of it, but have never joined the council. They hide behind their walls, plotting who knows what." Arashi had enough of Danzo, forget time and place. Danzo was going to die today.

"YOU DARE!" Arashi chakra exploded cracking the floor and the walls. The Namikaze grabbed his scythe and aimed it right at Danzo. Anbu guards of both Hiruzen and Danzo appeared to protect the man from the reaper.

"You dare question not just my loyalty, but my family's loyalty. My family who has died for the village. My father, my mother, my grandfather, my grandmother, all of my ancestors have sacrificed for this village. They fought in **your** **wars** and you dare accuse us of treachery!" Arashi spoke his mind as purple energy began to course surround him, he was about to send Danzo to the afterlife.

"ARASHI, ENOUGH!" Hiruzen shouted as he stood and flare more of his own chakra. Things were getting tense, Arashi was about to kill Danzo and now Hiruzen had to step in. The old kage began to grab his cloak, he may have to fight Arashi. Arashi cooled the power down, as much as he wanted to kill Danzo, he was going to listen the Hokage. The air in the room returned and everyone released a breath of air.

Arashi put his scythe on his back and took a deep breath. "I apologize Hokage-sama, that was unbecoming of me." Arashi apologize as everyone began to regain their air. Hiruzen sighed and sat back down in his seat. Outside of Jiraiya and maybe Tsume, he is the only person that Arashi will listen to.

"Arsahi, I have known you since you were a child. I knew your father, I know that the Namikaze is clan the likes their privacy, but Danzo is right in regard in of our enemies. Need I remind everyone that Orochimaru has still not been found and he is no doubt planning something." Everyone in the council room knew about the traitor. If he does attack then only three people that our powerful enough to defeat him. Arashi, Jiraiya if and when he returns, and the kage himself.

"Arashi, I ask you this, not as your friend, but as your kage. What did Minato send you to do?" Arashi was silent for a few minutes before he sighed and answer the question.

"Before the attack on the village and long before Kushina found herself pregnant, Minato and I found some things about our clan. We are an old clan, very, very, very old. Possibly older than the Senju, Hyuga, and Uchiha combined." Both clan heads snorted at that, their clans were here since the founding of the village. There could no possible way that the Namikaze were older.

"The Namikaze clan does have it's secrets, Minato sent me to find those secrets. I accepted the mission and took Akeno with me. We devised a plan to make it seem like I was going on a break, but in reality I was traveling the villages for information. I reported my findings to Minato."

"Did you find anything?" Hiruzen asked and Arashi shook his head and lied to the kage.

"I found a scythe that belonged to one of our female clans members in the past. I plan on giving it Naruto when he becomes a genin, but as in powerful weapons. The answer is no." Arashi told them and they all took the answer.

"There we have it. Arashi found nothing, now can we all bring this meeting to a close." Everyone nodded, Danzo didn't, but he followed the orders given to him.

"Good, Arashi you now have a council seat. I bring this meeting to an end." Hiruzen told them all and Arashi was the first one out the door.

* * *

**Flashback end**

It's been two days since then, but he kept everything that him and brother discussed hidden. What he told the council was lies and it was going to stay like that, only Akeno will know the truth and when the time comes so will Naruto. They are Namikaze, and Namikaze secrets stay in the family.

Arashi had arrived at his door with his wife behind him. The man opened it and went to his bed to collapse, he heard the door close meaning Akeno closed it. "Coming to bed." Arashi said as he laid down, the man didn't get an answer so he turned around. When he did he widen his eyes as he saw his beautiful wife naked.

Akeno closed the door and began to take of kimono, when it was all off she turned around to face Arashi. They were going to have some fun tonight.

"Arashi-kun, I have this itch that needs to scratch." Akeno began to walk to Arashi as he was still laid on the bed, the man smirked when he saw his wife like this.

"Ohh, do you now?" Akeno had gotten on top of Arashi, she was sitting on his chest, as his hands were on her hips.

"_Yesss_, I need it gone and I think only your special touch can do it." Akeno said in a lusty tone, as Arashi began to move his hands upward to her luscious breasts. His fingers grazing her pink nipples making the woman moan. Arashi was about to lean up deliver some relief for his poor wife when the door knocked.

"Aw, come on!" Akeno complained as she was getting an interruption into their fun. Arashi sighed as well as he was hoping for some sex tonight as well. The man sighed and got leaving a still very naked Akeno in bed.

"I'll get rid of him and then we can go back to our regularly scheduled program." Arashi said leaving Akeno waiting for his return.

Arashi headed downstairs to answer the door and the person behind the door better hoped that they were important or Arashi was going to kill them. Arashi opened the door and widen his eyes when he saw the Hokage himself with a smile on his face.

"Hokage-sama, what are you doing here especially this late?" Arashi asked as he was surprised to see him here.

"You can call me Hiruzen, Arashi. We're not in front of everyone else. May I come in?" Arashi let the old man in and Hiruzen walked around the house looking at all the photos of the times the family spent together. He smiled at each one when he saw Naruto's happiness.

"What brings you here, Hiruzen?" Arashi asked as he was getting to the point. He really wanted to get back to Akeno.

"Is Naruto asleep." Hiruzen asked seriously and Arashi nodded. "What about Akeno?"

"She's awake in bed and is waiting for me to return. She's very anxious right now." Hiruzen caught the hidden message and widen his eyes.

"Oh, I apologize for interrupting then. Let's make this quick then, I know what that feeling is like. Why did you lie to the council and be honest with me, Arashi?"

Arashi lost his smile at that and inwardly he cursed, Hiruzen had figured out that he lied. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't be coy with me, Arashi. I known you since you and Minato were children. I respect your father greatly, he trusted me as well. He trusted me with secrets that you and your brother try so hard to keep. So I ask you again not as your kage, but as your friend. What were you both looking for?"

Arashi didn't want to tell him, but the old man was one of the few people in the world that knew why he was called the Black Reaper. It was more than just a nickname and only Akeno, Kushina, Minato, and Jiraiya knew the truth.

'_Looks like I won't be getting back to Akeno anytime soon. Sorry, babe.' _Arashi thought as he sighed and told Hiruzen the truth about what he was looking for.

"Before I tell you that, let me tell about a story."

"A story?"

"Yes, the story about the Namikaze clan From it's beginning to it's end. The story about **Deathly Hallows**." Arashi sat down as did Hiruzen and he began to tell him the story about the Namikaze clan.

* * *

**With Akeno**

Akeno had been waiting for Arashi to return from whatever he was doing and right now she was pissed. Arashi had been gone for over an hour now and she was getting more frustrated as time went on.

_'Arashi is going to pay for leaving me here. Here I am a gorgeous and sexy woman in his bed. I'm naked and ready for him to drive me insane and what does he do. He leaves me waiting for an hour. Well fine next time we have sex he's going to the one with a safe word, not me.' _Akeno huffed an anger as she covered her breast with her arms. Akeno turned her head when she heard the door creaked, she thought it was Arashi, but instead it was Naruto in his little blue pajamas.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you tonight." Akeno couldn't resist the cuteness from her son once she saw him. Even if she was naked as the day she was born, she allowed Naruto to sleep with her.

"Sure, Naru-kun. Come right here and sleep next to mommy." Naruto nodded his head and got into the bed. Akeno brought her son to her chest and mushed him in between her breasts, her head over his own.

"Mommy, you feel...soft." Naruto fell asleep shortly after saying the sentence the pillows that were Akeno's breast were too much for the child to stay awake. Akeno laughed as she rubbed his head.

'_At least one man in this house appreciates these girls.' _Akeno thought with a smile as she closed her eyes as well to sleep.

Arashi was walking down the hallway, he had finished talking with the Hokage. The man sighed as he rubbed his face, he didn't want to think no more. Right now he just wanted to get to bed and just do his wife.

When Arashi opened the door he saw that Akeno was asleep, he knew that he was late getting back and took a long time with the Hokage, but maybe he could make it up to her. Arashi walked over to the bed and got in, when he did he saw that Akeno was not alone and he had a guest in his bed.

He saw Naruto sleeping in his bed and worst he was in between his wife's breast. Arashi was gobsmacked, his son had cocked blocked him and he didn't even know it.

'_That bastard, those are mine breast that I should be sleeping on.' _Arashi thought childishly, but he couldn't be mad for long as he saw his son's peaceful face.

Arashi stripped down to his underwear and got in the bed as well. Akeno sensed his presence and when he turned to face them she gave him a wink. Arashi saw the wink and nodded his head, payback was coming to Akeno and she was definitely going to a safe word now.

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** I hope you guys like the chapter. Yeah Naruto cocked blocked his old man, and no this not an incest fic. It was just some humor for the chapter, you can expect more like that as the story progress such Haku waking up a very naked Naruto when he's asleep.

Anyway yes the Death Hallows and no this has nothing to do with everyone's favorite wizard. My version of the Hallows is different and yet the same as the Harry potter one. As what I mean by that well you got to continue reading.

Naruto will get his first tattoo when he's get his headband and will progress from their.

Mikoto will be a evil in terms of obsessive evil, you will see that next chapter.

Next chapter there is another time jump where Naruto turns 5 to eight. In that chapter we have the academy days, Uchiha massacre. Let's just say everything is not going to according to plan in the massacre. After chapter four we hit the genin days.

I'm still working on the teams. Right now I can tell you for sure that team ten is the same. Team 8 might be Hinata, Shino and Naruto. Team seven might be Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba. I don't know yet still working on it.

As for the girls such as Sakura and Haku expect them to strong by the time we get to shippuden. They will be students to Tsunade. They will sign the slug contract. Sakura will get her fangs and Haku will get some tats. They need to be strong if there going to date to reckless ninja like Kiba and Naruto. Plus knowing how bad there going to injure themselves someone going to have them back together.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hey peeps, welcome to a new chapter. I decided to the Uchiha massacre next chapter, but a question. How old was Sasuke when he saw his clan get killed. Was ten or nine. I can't remember. Either way I think ten is the age I'm going to do. Alright next chapter will be the final chapter of before we hit the canon timeline and then we go from there.

**Reviews:**

Uchiha Arashi: No yuri or gay pairing. Everyone has a partner in terms of male and female. Rest of the parining will be revealed at the end of chapter.

The Keeper of Worlds: Yes she will but not right away.

windwolf777: No harem whatso ever. I'm not a big fan of those to be honest. If this story was just smut and lemons and about Naruto getting laid, yeah I would do harem. But there just to many stories with Naruto and harem and it's just boring. I want to do stories about love, adventure, and trails. I want the hero to loss and win. I want him to grow as a human.

Alejandro124: I know about the errors and have made plan to fix them. I am looking for a beta as well and asked a ton of people, still waiting on a respond back.

**Alright that's it for reviews, but as alway enjoy the chapter and comment.**

**Justu**

Regular

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 4: Enter Naruto

The sun was coming up signaling the start of the day. The birds were chirping, the sky was clear, and everyone was asleep including one Arashi Namikaze. Arashi knew that it was time to get up, but he decided to lay in the bed. He can't help it if the bed is so comfortable, sometimes it's like a prison that keeps you there forever. Arashi sighed as he felt so relaxed, his wife was next to him sleeping peacefully, there was no trouble, and his son was asleep as well.

Well...that last one wasn't true, but man he wished it was. "Dad! Dad! Dad!" Arashi still had his eyes closed as he heard his son barge into the room. '_Just play dead.' _Arashi thought of the idea, but his son was never one to fall for his tricks.

"Dad! Dad, wake up! The sun is up and you said we can train today." Naruto said as Arashi was still playing dead. Akeno was now up, but had her eyes closed.

"Your son is up." Arashi whispered to his wife and she groaned.

"Before dawn he's your son." Akeno stated back tiredly as Naruto was now pushing Arashi to wake up.

"I want a divorce." Arashi joked and Akeno smirked as Naruto was still pushing his father.

"No you don't, you'll miss this ass." Arashi opened his eyes now and sighed.

"Your right, I would miss it." He said as he got up and stretched his arms. They popped and cracked and the next thing he did was crack his neck.

"Dad! Dad!" Arashi looked down to his son to see him with a pout on his face and the man rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Arashi told him as he patted his head and Naruto smiled. Arashi yawned and stretched his arms as Naruto spoke to him.

"You promised that we could train today and you told me that Namikaze must always keep their promise." Naruto scolded his father, Arashi sweat dropped and Akeno laughed at his expense.

"I did say that. ***Sigh*** Alright son, let's train." Naruto jumped into the air and ran out of the room, he was excited that he would be able to train today. Arashi shook his head at his son, he was just like his brother. Minato always wanted to learn jutsu's and he would practice them for hours until he could master every inch of the jutsu.

"Have fun you two." Akeno said tiredly as she went back to bed and continue to get her beauty sleep. Arashi rolled his eyes at the woman and got up, he grabbed some sweats and headed to the dojo. When he got there he saw Naruto waiting there in the center of the room with a look of excitement on his face, the boy was oozing it.

Arashi went over to the side to the dojo and grabbed two bow staffs, the staffs were brown in color and were nothing special. They were just regular training staffs so Naruto could understand the basics in using a scythe. Arashi handed Naruto a staff and both Namikaze faced each other.

Naruto was very thrilled to start his training, he wanted to become a strong ninja like his father and uncle. He still doesn't know that Minato is his father, but Arashi and Akeno have decided to tell him today instead of waiting for his tenth birthday. Today was the family's final weekend before Naruto goes to the academy to begin his journey to become a shinobi. They thought that it was best to tell him of his parents, but not the Kyuubi... not yet.

"***Yawn*** Naruto, today you will learn the first move in wielding a scythe." Naruto got excited at that, he couldn't wait to hear his father's next words.

"Twirling." Naruto collapsed onto the ground, he didn't expect that. He was sorta hoping for a slash, cut, or a spinning attack. You know something cool.

"Twirling?" Arashi nodded at his son words and began to explain to him why.

"Twirling is a basic form in wielding a scythe. Every scythe meister has learned it and has been able to use it a high-level. Twirling may sound silly, but it's very important for a scythe meister."

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously and Arashi told him.

"Twirling keeps our momentum up and keeps our enemy guessing. When twirling you can keep your enemy from following a pattern in your attacks, and when building momentum you can unleash devastating attacks from the speed that your scythe picks up."

"When can I get my scythe?" Naruto asked excitedly as he wanted one so badly.

"Not till your older." Arashi told simply and he smiled when he saw his son's head dropped. "I'll show you a little, but after that you have to do it yourself. Now watch." Naruto paid close attention as is father demonstrated how to twirl. Arashi started by twirling the staff in front of him with both hands, the staff circled in a slow pace.

Then Arashi began to move the staff faster, Naruto saw that it began to look like fan. Naruto widen his eyes as he saw his father moved the staff in between fingers, behind his back, and twirled it in one hand. He felt hypnotised, he couldn't follow the movements at all and when his father finished Naruto eyes looked like a spinning wheel. Arashi laughed as he put the staff back on the rack with the rest and told Naruto get to work.

Naruto started to do the same as Arashi by twirling the staff with both hands. He did very well at that, but the staff wasn't moving as fast as he hoped. He tried to move it faster, but his eagerness made him drop the staff. Arashi saw his son's look and scolded him.

"Patience, Naruto. You're not going to get on the first try, you need to practice everyday in order to master it. Start slowly and then build momentum where you can move it faster." Arashi told him and Naruto nodded as he picked up the staff. Arashi decided to leave, his son won't need him anymore.

Arashi headed to the living room and sat on the couch. He then leaned on it and closed his eyes, he was going to catch up on some sleep. *Caw*

Or so Arashi thought when he heard Dust fly onto his arm. "I'm not sleeping...I'm just resting my eyes. There is a difference." Arashi told the bird and the crow pecked it's feathers.

*Caw* Arashi opened his eyes at the bird and rubbed his face. '_Guess I'm not getting any more sleep.' _Arashi dragged as he got up and went to his room. "Alright, I'm going. What the hell does the old man wants this early in the morning?" Arashi said aloud as he arrived at his room, he opened the door and the sound made Akeno groan.

"Oh, poor you. You get to sleep while I have to go the Hokage's mansion at this ungodly hour." Akeno laughed at her husband's misfortune. She got up out of the bed, her hands holding the covers to cover her body and walked over to him to see him fishing for a shirt.

"Aww, is someone being a baby. Do you want me to get Naruto's old pacifier...hahaha." Akeno laughed while Arashi grumbled.

"Whatever. Naruto is in the dojo training on twirling. If you make some breakfast save me some." Arashi said as he kissed her goodbye and she kissed back.

"I'll think about it." Akeno told him as she went back to bed and Arashi left to go the kage's mansion. Arashi decide instead of walking that he would take the scenic route and shunshin there.

* * *

Hiruzen was doing paperwork...well he wasn't doing it, he was basically glaring at it with the hardest look he can give it. If looks could kill the paper would have been killed, stabbed, burned, drowned, buried, and set on fire just to be sure that it was dead. But unfortunately looks couldn't kill and he had to do it. He sighed as he grabbed his pen to continue his work, he soon felt a surge of chakra and looked up from his work to see one Arashi Namikaze.

"Ahh, Arashi, welcome. How are you this morning?" Hiruzen greeted the black haired male as he walked around his desk and shook his hand.

"It was going fine till I had to wake up this morning." Hiruzen gave a slight chuckle.

"Wait till you get older."

"Don't remind me. I'm hoping that I don't have your hair."

"Ouch, tell me how you really feel." Both men laughed until Arashi got serious and asked why he was really here.

"Alright, old man. Why am I really here? What do you need to talk to me about?" Hiruzen lost his smile and got serious as well. He told Arashi to follow him and the two headed to the roof of the mansion. When they got there they stood side by side as they watched the villagers go about their day. Hiruzen smoked his pipe, he released some smoke as he began to speak to Arashi.

"Monday will day that the academy starts. Naruto will begin his journey and his name will become known throughout the village. " Arashi yawned and answered the Hokage.

"Don't tell me you brought me here to talk about this, old man. Akeno and I have already discussed this. Naruto is smarter than he looks, he's a bit enthusiastic, but smart. He knows basic taijutsu to defend himself from those that try to hurt him." Hiruzen nodded his head, he liked the that the young lad as begun his growth to become a shinobi.

"Good, good. How is the lad by the way?" Arashi smiled as he recalled the boy waking him up in the morning.

"He woke me up at the crack of dawn to train. I have him starting his twirling lessons and don't worry he won't get his scythe until he becomes an official ninja." Hiruzen nodded his head again as he released his pipe. It was now time for Hiruzen to discuss what really was on his mind.

"The Uchiha's have been silent." Arashi knew where the Hokage was going with this and continued to look at the village they both sworn to protect.

"How so?"

"More distance, more secluded, more removed, more…"

"Isolated." Hiruzen nodded his head as he began to tell Arashi what has been transpiring these last couple of years.

"Yes, it seems like their isolating themselves from us. Kakashi and Gai went in the compound the other day and reported to me that they didn't seem like they wanted them there. My spies in the clan-"

"Spies?" Arashi didn't know that Hiruzen had spies in the clan. He knows that they were watching them from his anbu contacts.

"Yes, two of them. One is Shusui and the other is the clan heir, Itachi Uchiha." Arashi recognized the names, he knew Shusui. He was known as the teleporter of Konoha and a skilled Uchiha with a heart to protect Konoha. Itachi was someone he heard of from Kakashi, the last time the masked ninja visited his home to see Naruto he told Arashi about Itachi. Itachi was the youngest to get into anbu, youngest to graduate from the academy beating Kakashi's record, and he was known as a prodigy in his clan.

"I heard of them both. Shusui I can understand, but Itachi...I can't believe that he would be willing to spy on his clan, especially when he's the clan heir." Hiruzen smoked his pipe as he began to tell Arashi about the teen.

"Itachi is special Arashi, the boy hates war and doesn't want to see it again. He wants to protect the village above else and if that means spying on his clan he will do it." Arashi nodded as Hiruzen continued.

"From what we learned the Uchiha's are having clan meetings at their shrine, but Itachi has told us that is when they are plotting there coup." Arashi face turned grim when he heard those words.

"It seems the Uchiha are going down the path my father spoke about, a path of darkness. He never liked them you know. He would never show them distain or disrespect, but he never trusted them. Madara left a bad taste in our clan's mouth."

"Yes he told me about what Madara tried to do." Hiruzen said as his hat covered his eyes. The Namikaze were a strong clan with many secrets, but they were also a clan with strong warriors. The males were strong and handsome, and the females were just as strong and beautiful. Madara in his greed tried to take one for himself when he invaded Konoha.

"Sensei and your great-grandfather at the time stopped him from taking your great-grandmother."

"My great-grandfather wanted to kill Madara and sent his soul to the far reaches of the abyss, but the Shodai stopped him and dealt with Madara himself. Since that day the Namikaze has never trusted the Uchiha." Hiruzen released some smoke after hearing that. Arashi father would always tell him that the Uchiha should never be trusted, that they are a cursed clan that will always cause pain.

"I like to think that not all of them are bad. Shisui and Itachi are examples of that, they want to help the village."

"Indeed they do. You will probably get a few good ones out a hundred Uchiha, but there are most that give you an uncomfortable feeling. Kakashi said that they didn't like it when he received Obito's eye." Hiruzen faced turned grim now.

"No they didn't. Fugaku came into my office ordering me to give Kakashi to them, so they can remove the eye." Arashi let out a slight laugh at that.

"I can imagine how that went."

"Let's just say he was reminded that I am the Hokage." Arashi and Hiruzen laughed some more at that.

"Fugaku is another one that gave me...uneasy feeling."

"Explain."

"I never like the way he was looking at Akeno and Kushina. Don't misunderstand me, they are both beautiful women, and they are going to have men and occasion women look at them. But they way he looked at them...it was like he needed them. No, desired, lusted, pick one, but you get the idea. There is also the fact that he glares at me when we're near each other." Hiruzen nodded his head and reminded himself to keep an eye out on Fugaku.

"I understand, Uchiha seem to lust after things that don't belong to them. Jutsu's being one of them. They tend to copy everything they see and won't stop till they have it all. Arashi, I'll be honest with you...I want peace. It was because of the Senju and Uchiha that they village came to be, I rather not destroy a century old treaty between the two founding clans. But-"

"I know, old man. You do what you have to for the good of the village and if it gets their Akeno and I will be there to stop them." Arashi and Hiruzen both looked at each other now. Hiruzen smiled and thanked Arashi.

"Thank you, Arashi-kun. That's all I wanted to talk about with you today. I'll let you get back to your home and rest." Arashi nodded and shunshin back home, he was hungry now.

'_I wonder if Akeno made breakfast?' _Arashi thought as he made his way back home. Meanwhile Naruto was still in the dojo training.

* * *

**Namikaze Mansion: Dojo**

"Ouch!" Naruto screamed as he the staff hit his head. The young blonde had been practicing for the last hour or so, and he still could not twirl the staff right. He dropped it, he hit himself, and there was one incident where he hit himself in the groin. No need to talk about that.

"Why can't I get this?" Naruto asked aloud as he rubbed his head and sat down. Akeno was listening from the outside and decided to give him some advice.

"Patience, Naru-kun." Naruto looked up to see his mother in a plain white button shirt. Normal people would blush when seeing a woman in a plain white shirt only covering her breast and nothing else. But Naruto was not normal and was used to seeing his mother naked, it was actually pretty normal to the boy and he didn't question it.

"Hey, mom." Naruto greeted as Akeno came in and gave a plate of breakfast. The plate contained something simple such as eggs and bacon. Naruto thanked her and started to devour the food. "You need patience Naruto, you're rushing your movement." Akeno told him as she sat down next to him.

"But dad did it so quickly." Akeno let out a slight chuckle as she grabbed her son's whiskered cheek.

"Here's a secret between us. Arashi hit himself a couple times as well." Naruto was shocked by that. From what he has seen from his father it seemed like he never made a silly mistake like that.

"He did?" Akeno nodded as she began to explain to Naruto.

"Yup, he made his fair share of mistakes when he started learning how to twirl, but he never gave up. He continued on and with time he became what you seen. It's about patience Naru, nothing happens overnight. I know you will get it, but take your time and follow the movement. I can't have my sweet Naru-kun getting bruised." Akeno finished in a very worried mother tone and brought Naruto to her chest, and hugged him tightly.

"Mooom," Naruto groaned as he released himself from his mother's breast. Naruto finished his breakfast and handed her the plate, with the words his mother told him he was ready to get back to work. "Thanks mom for the food and I will take your advice. Believe it!" Akeno kissed his cheek making him groan again and left the dojo.

'_He's just like his father, both of them.' _Akeno said with a laugh as she went back to the kitchen to see one Arashi eating the bacon. "You know too much of that is bad for your health."

"Oh no, I don't want to die of high blood pressure." Arashi said sarcastically as he ate another piece of bacon and Akeno laughed. "How is he?" Arashi asked, speaking about Naruto's training.

"He's doing good, he hit himself a couple times." Akeno said as he came over to him and took a piece from his hand, and ate it.

"We've all done that, well everyone but me." Arashi said smugly and Akeno decided to play with him.

"Really? Well I heard from one blonde that you hit yourself to when you started." Arashi choked on his bacon when heard that.

"Wh-What are you talking about? I never hit myself, I'm too skilled for that."

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Arashi moved his face to side as it became red. Akeno laughed at his expense and decide to bring them to a more serious topic. "Are we telling him tonight." Arashi nodded, he knew what she was talking about and that was Naruto's heritage.

"Yes, tonight we will tell him about Minato and Kushina. He deserves to know."

"What about the Kyuubi?" Akeno saw her husband shaked his head.

"Not yet. I don't know if he will be able to take it. When he becomes a genin we will tell him." Akeno nodded and kissed him, they stayed for a while and broke apart when they heard Naruto's yell of pain. He hit himself again. The parents laughed as they went back to their breakfast.

"I'm also going to get Naruto a crow." Arashi told Akeno as he at his eggs and she nodded. It was common for the Namikaze to have crows. They were mostly used for messaging, reconing, and often times for battle. Arashi has Dust and she could command some, but not like Arashi could. The Namikaze seem to not only have personal familiars like the Inuzuka, but they can also control them. '_I wonder what kind Naru will get.' _

"All done." Arashi said as he finished his plate and put it in the sink. He then grabbed Akeno and picked her up bridal style. He then walked over to the couch and laid down on it with his raven haired wife on his chest. They both kissed and closed their eyes as they drifted to sleep for a quick nap.

* * *

**Uchiha District**

The Uchiha district was buzzing with sounds this afternoon, many of the clansmen and women were up and shopping. One in particular was out right now and that was one Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto was the matriarch of the legendary clan and to everyone she was the perfect wife. A wife that is loyal to her husband and clan. A wife that had given birth to two boys that will one day lead the clan. She was beautiful, lovely, and everyone in the clan worshipped her.

But none of that is the truth. Mikoto is none of us things. She wears a mask that is constantly hiding her true emotions and true feelings. On the outside she is all those things, but inside there is a different woman. A woman that does not **care** about her clan. A woman that does not **love** her husband. A woman who doesn't **love** her children. She **loathes** all of them.

She was Mikoto Uchiha, great-grand daughter of Madara Uchiha, but that was not known to the village. That was known only to the elders of the Uchiha. Since she was a woman Mikoto could not lead the clan and they wanted her to marry the strongest male in it. That male was none other than Fugaku. They wanted her to give him strong children for the clan so the bloodline of Madara would continue. It worked in a way.

Mikoto gave birth to both Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi is a prodigy, while Sasuke...is something. She doesn't care though, she never cared. They weren't her children, they were Fugaku's children. Since the moment that they were born they became banes in her life, along with her clan. The fools want to revolt against Konoha and that brought a sick smile to the matriarch face. It was hidden by her mask, but if it was shown people would see a Mikoto that they thought could never exist.

'_Fools will always be fools. This clan will never learn and now they will soon be out of the way. Fugaku thinks that he can fool Hiruzen and the elders, they no doubt suspect what's going on and will retaliate soon. The idiot can't even see that is own son has become a spy for them.' _Mikoto had thanked some Uchiha for food as she continued her thought.

'_Oh well, it doesn't matter though. Itachi will play his part as the good loyal soldier and continue to report back to the council. Hiruzen will doubt try to keep peace, but Fukagu will not listen. He will want a war and that will lead Itachi to be the hero. If I know that **spawn** of mine, he will no doubt shoulder the pain himself and that means he will take them all out. When that time comes, I will strike and I will get what is rightfully mine.' _Mikoto bit her bottom as she thought about the man that she desires. That she lusts for, the one she hungers for, the one that she craves, and the one that she sees as hers'.

"Mikoto-sama, are you alright." A male Uchiha asked Mikoto as he saw her face begin to get red.

"Yes, I'm sorry I just feel... hot all of a sudden. I'm going to go to the restroom to get cool." The man nodded as he held her bags for her.

"Thank you." Mikoto quickly said as she went to the bathroom to "cool off". The matriarch went into the restroom and locked the door, she didn't want any interruptions. '_I have to be quick!' _Mikoto thought as she went the third and largest stall, and locked the door as well.

She sat on the toilet and opened her black kimono. She opened enough where she could please herself with her fingers. Mikoto moved her panties aside, she inserted two fingers inside her pussy and bit her tongue to hold back a moan.

She thrusted her fingers in and out of her pussy with vigor as the images of one man appeared inside of her mind. A black haired individual with deep ocean blue eyes. A man with a body that can make any woman drool, a man with power to make all kneel before him. The man that she was thinking about and pleasuring herself to is Arashi Namikaze.

Mikoto was in her wonderland as she imagined that her fingers were Arashi's wonderful, big, thick, cock. Rumors say that the men in the Namikaze are quite endowed. She's never seen it, but she knows that it's nothing compared to her husband's worthless excuse for one. How he was able to impregnate her is life's greatest mystery.

"Mhmmmm!" Mikoto moaned as she felt her release coming. '_Almost, almost...Arashi! Arashi, don't stop! I-I'm cumming!' _Mikoto came as her fingers were soaked in her juices. She took deep breaths to regain the air in lungs. She felt good, but she would feel better she had the real thing.

"Fingers are good once in a while, but soon the real thing will be there and then I can get the family I deserve." Mikoto said crazily as she licked her juices off her fingers. She got out of the stall and went to the sink to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and brushed it with her hand to fix it.

"That cow will be removed and then Arashi-kun will be all mine. I promise, I will be the wife that you deserve. I will give you the children that you deserve and Naruto... I will keep him for us. It will be good to have one to start early and he will be the first our many children." Mikoto turned her head to the entrance when she heard a noise and she saw the door opened. She saw the Uchiha man that was holding her bag and she saw the wide eyed look on his face. The man had heard everything that she just said and now he would die.

"I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to hear any of that." Mikoto said sweetly and evilly, the man's blood drain from his face as he saw the matriarch eyes turned red. The man struggled to breath as Mikoto had quickly grabbed his neck and lifted him above the ground.

"P-P-Please!" The man begged as Mikoto continued to smile at him, the moment he walked in his faith was sealed.

"Don't worry I won't kill you. You will do that." The man widen his eyes as he looked into Mikoto eyes. With her sharingan activated Mikoto had control of the man's mind and made him her puppet. He soon he felt his body go limp and mind go blank, he was now under Mikoto control.

"Go kill yourself. Make it look like an accident." Mikoto ordered nonchalantly as she picked up her bags and left the restroom. The mind control man went into the closet stall and looked at the toilet, he soon put his head into the toilet filled with water and drowned himself.

Mikoto had been left the restroom as she had her puppet dispose himself, she chuckled at her joke. "Patience, that's all I need and I can wait." Mikoto said as she smiled when she heard a scream come from behind her. '_Good things come to those that wait.' _

* * *

**Namikaze Mansion- Dojo**

It was late now, the sun was setting and people were getting ready for bed. Naruto had spent the entire day in the dojo learning how to twirl properly and after so many trials in errors he had finally gotten it down. It took a few... ok, a lot of bumps to his head, but he managed to get right. Now he wasn't at his father's level, but he was able to twirl the staff correctly.

"Huff.. Huff... I did it!" Naruto exclaimed as he was laying on the ground with sweat all over his body and some bruising from the staff. "I can't wait to show dad what I can do now."

"I already seen it." Naruto widen his eye when he saw Arashi leaning on the door with Dust on his shoulder and with a proud smile on his face.

"Dad!?" Arashi walked over to him and helped him up. He could tell that Naruto fingers were sore from all the twirling, his fingers had red bruising all over them. '

"I've been watching you for a while now. We also need to work on your senses, but that's for another day. I'm proud of you Naruto, I know you've been in here all day. Most kids would want to spend their last Saturday before school having fun, but only you would spend it training." Naruto smiled at that, his father was right. He would rather train than be having fun, not all the time, but sometimes training is fun.

"Come on, let's go have dinner. There is also something we need to talk about before you go to the academy."

"Ok." Naruto nodded as he put the bow staff on the weapons rack and left the dojo with his father. Both Namikaze men soon made their way to the kitchen where Akeno was putting their dinner plates out on the table.

"Wash up, Naruto." Akeno told them and he nodded. When Naruto came back from the restroom, the young lad began to tell his parents on his experience on wielding a bow staff. They all laughed at him when Naruto told him how he hit himself so many times and Akeno laughed when Arashi got embarrassed when Naruto said that he heard it happened to him.

The family enjoyed their dinner and loved the time they were spending together. When dinner came to an end Arashi and Akeno took Naruto to a hallway where the portrait of Minato and Kushina was hung. Naruto was confused why his parents were taking him here, he knew who the two were in the portrait were. They were his aunt and uncle, or so he thought.

"Naruto, do you know who these people are?" Naruto easily nodded his head, he thought that was a stupid question asked by his father.

"Of course I know, dad. That's your brother uncle Minato and that's his wife aunt Kushina." Naruto answered the question without hesitation in his voice. He thought that's what his parents wanted to hear, but he was wrong when he saw their faces. Akeno and Arashi both had sad frowns on their faces, Arashi kneeled down to Naruto's height and told him the truth.

"Naruto, that's not the truth." The blonde widen his eyes as his father continued. "Naruto, Minato and Kushina are not your aunt and uncle. They are your parents." The bomb was dropped and Naruto dropped his jaw from the reveal. He shouldn't really be surprise since neither of his parents have blonde hair, but he just thought that he got that from his grandfather and grandmother, they had blonde hair.

"W-What...What do you mean?" Akeno decided to speak now as she got down with her husband.

"Naru-kun, many years ago there was...an accident. That accident ended in the death of both Minato and Kushina. Arashi and I were away from the village when it happened and when we got back we heard that they had passed. We were told by Sandaime-sama that you were alive and as your godparents we took the responsibility of raising you as our own." Akeno brought him into a hug as Naruto was still in shell shock.

"We're sorry that we had to keep this from you, but we didn't know how you react to the truth." Akeno told him in an apologetic voice, she and Arashi for that matter were afraid that Naruto would stop seeing them as parents. They would soon find out that there worry was for nothing.

"It's ok," Naruto voice caught them by surprise. Akeno released him from the hug and both black haired individuals looked at him. "It's ok, I forgive you."

"Are you sure?" Arashi asked, speaking since Akeno took over and Naruto gave him his fox smile as he was hugged by the young lad.

"Yeah, uncle Minato and aunt Kushina will always be in my parents in my heart, but you two are my parents now and I love you two." Arashi brought Naruto into a hug as he didn't want his son to see him cry, that failed since the boy heard his sobs. Akeno was crying as well and came into the hug. Naruto may be Kushina and Minato's child, but he will always be their son.

After a while the family broke the hug and looked at the portrait. "It's kind of cool. I have two strong dads and two strong moms." Naruto said with a smile as his parents laughed at him. Arashi rubbed his head and Naruto said one last thing before they took him to bed.

"I know I'm not your actual son, but do you think I can get hair like you both." Naruto said sheepishly as his parents while inwardly one Akeno was excited that he would want black hair.

"Maybe when your older, but for now let's get you to bed." Arashi said as he picked him and took him to bed. The parents tucked him in and kissed his forehead and unknown to the two blonde haired man and a red haired man watched from above. They smiled as their arms were around each other, their son was happy and he would be safe. They soon turned around and walked into the white clouds.

* * *

**Monday: Academy day**

Naruto was excited, he was super excited. Why you may ask? Well the answer it's because today is the start of his ninja journey, today he would start the ninja academy. The boy couldn't wait and his parents could see it as they walked to the academy. Arashi was wearing a black shirt, black pants, with black sandals, and he had a black trench coat jacket that is similar to his brother's. The difference was that his was black with purple flames at the bottom of the jacket and on the back it said Reaper.

Akeno was in her traditional kimono while she walked with a smile and Naruto was wearing some new clothes as well. Naruto was wearing a black shirt with the clan symbol on the back, he had on black shorts, black sandals, and on his head was a baby black crow.

"Are you ready for today, Nero?" Naruto was talking to his familiar named Nero. Nero was black crow with red eyes, with a bored look on it's face, and was nesting on her owners head.

*Caw.* "Come on, it could be fun." The crow shook its head and pecked it's feathers. The day before the academy started Arashi had taken Naruto to a garden where the birds tend to nest.

He told Naruto to bite his finger to draw blood and put out in front of him. His father told him that a crow will come to him eventually and peck his blood. When that happens the bird becomes your familiar and partner, and that he needs to take care of it.

Naruto nodded and waited, after thirty minutes or so of waiting Naruto eventually got pecked by a crow. When that happened he was excited and asked his father if he could name him. To his surprise the crow already had a name and she pecked him for calling her a male. Naruto could understand the crow very well as if was talking like a human. Naruto found out that the crow's name was Nero and could see that they were going to have a great time together.

Arashi could see the villagers looking at his family, they didn't try anything nor did they try to glare. They wouldn't dare do that, it would mean instant death. There were some that felt daring, but Arashi stopped him with a glare and made one man freeze on the spot. The man has yet to move now as they the family approached the academy gates.

"Come on, mom! Let me go already." One Kiba Inuzuka was complaining to his mother as she was making sure that he wasn't dirty by giving him a good old fashion licking. Ok, that's an exaggeration she was just cleaning his face with her finger.

"Oh shut up, brat. I'm making sure that you look good on your first day." Tsume told him as Hana laughed at her little brother's expense. She had to go through the same thing and Kiba shouldn't feel bad since every other child was going through the same pain as him.

All the clan heads were there with their heirs who were about to enter the academy. Hiruzen was there to see the start of the new generation and he had his grandfatherly smile as he looked at each and every single one of them.

'_They all look promising, but only time will tell if they have the will of fire inside of them.' _Hiruzen thought as he looked at them all. He would soon come out of his thoughts when he heard gasps and murmurs. The old kage turned to the gates and smiled when he saw the Namikaze family.

There was Arashi looking stoic as usual, Akeno beautiful as ever, and young Naruto excited as ever. The young boy saw Kiba and went over to him, his parents followed behind him. When the Namikaze entered the gates, all the acton stopped.

Everyone had their eyes on them, but they didn't care. One Uchiha in particular had her eyes on Arashi and Naruto, she bit her bottom tongue as she didn't want to make a scene. Mikoto would be relieving herself when she gets home.

"Hey, Kiba! Are you excited for today?" Naruto asked his best friend and he nodded, the dog boy also notice the bird on Naruto's head.

"What with the bird? Don't tell me that you have become a nest." Kiba laughed at his bad joke and Nero decided to fly over to him and pecked his skull. Kiba screamed out comically and had anime tears going down his eyes as he rubbed his forehead.

Arashi looked at the scene with a nostalgic look. '_The more things change the more they stay the same.' _ Arashi thought as he felt his own bird land on his shoulder.

"Like father, like daughter. Huh, old friend." Arashi was talking to dust since Nero was in fact his daughter and just like her father she seems to have a knack for pecking the Inuzuka.

"Everyone we will taking the students now." A male chunin with a scar on his face said as all the parents realized that it was time to go. The parents said goodbye to their children and wished them luck.

Arashi and Akeno saw Naruto leave with Kiba and smiled, the boys were inseparable. "Do you think that he will be alright?" Akeno asked and Arashi nodded.

"Yeah, he will. Besides I paid all the teachers a visit last night and had an early parent/teacher conference. They know the punishment if they try anything." Akeno laughed as her husband grabbed and pulled her close.

"Since Naruto is in school and we won't be back for a while. How about you and me…***whistle***" Akeno smiled at that and thought about the idea, she knew what Arashi was implying when he whistled. Dust flew away as he knew where this was going to go.

"I'm all for it." She said as she and Arashi shunshin to a room, but unknown to the two there was someone glaring at them. There was someone glaring at Akeno and that was none other than Mikoto. She hid her glare well, but in her mind she was killing the Namikaze matriarch in the worst way possible.

'_That cow! That should be me he should be holding! That should be me with my husband and son! It all should be mine! I deserve him. Me, not some orphaned whore!' _Mikoto screamed as she began to head to the gates. Fugaku eyed his wife curiously, but nonetheless followed next to her. He saw her smile, but for some reason he felt that smile wasn't real and that made him worry.

'_It's ok, it's all going to come soon. It's going to come soon. I just have to keep up this facade for a little bit longer.' _Mikoto thought as the Uchiha made their way back to their compound. The plans have been set for Mikoto, but will the village and everyone else be ready for it.

**To be continued**

**AN: **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, we got a glimpse of Mikoto crazy side. You can expect more of that and you can see that she doesn't care about her clan, husband, and her or I should say Fugaku's children. Massacre will happen next chapter. You can also see that the Uchiha in this story have a sort of obsession with women in the Namikaze. Sasuke will be the same when he sees Naruto with Haku. We can expect our favorite blonde to not take that lightly to someone messing with his girl.

Naruto will have black hair, not a lot of it. It will be blonde with some black highlights to honor both his father's. Also expect Naruto to get a change in the canon timeline. That means clothes, and personality to a degree. He will be a small asshole, not big, but a nice asshole. We all got friends like that.

Ummm...I don't think I have anymore to talk about so, see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey peeps, been a while, I'm alive. I had writers block on this story and I conquered it. Anyway I'm sorry for the long wait, next chapter it will be canon timeline and we officially start the story. Mizuki incident is next chapter and the long awaited answers to what the Namikaze are will be answered as well. **

**Reviews: **

TheHiddenLettuce: I hate god like stories.

Beastyd22: Next chapter is the final time skip untill shippuden. Everyone ages go from ten to thirteen

JM of hell: Well for this story we're going to say that he was ten.

pyre101: Oh, they do know some things. I'm not going to go into everything, but they know that Sage existed.

Alright that's it for reviews, see you guys next chapter. I hope to have that out by late December (Around christmas time)

**Tailed Beast/Justu**

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

Chapter 5: School Days and Massacres

Naruto and Kiba walked into their class and saw many of the other students that were there. Both boys saw seat at the top row and walked up the stairs. "C'mon Kiba, there are seats up there." Nartuo was excited as was Kiba even the boy didn't show it.

Naruto took a seat near the end where the window was and Kiba sat next to him. Soon other children began to come into the classroom, all were murmuring about becoming ninja's. Three more boys sat in the same aisle as Naruto and Kiba, but before they could introduce themselves two men came into the classroom and called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone, my name is Irkua and I will be your teacher for the next few years." Everyone nodded as Iruka introduced the man with silver next to him.

"This here is my partner, Mizuku. He will also be your teacher and I can speak for both of us that we're very excited to teach you all on how to shinobi. Now how about we all get to know each by starting with introductions." Iruka pointed to the first he saw which way someone down below. The boy told his name and the child next to him and so on.

That was routine as the children all introduced themselves and eventually we came upon a girl with pink hair. "Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno." After Sakura was the blonde girl sitting next to her.

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanka." The girl introduced herself with a smile.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to-to meet everyone." She said with a bow and sat down. Next to her was Shino as he stood to his feet.

"I'm Shino Aburame, please treat me well." Shino said and sat down.

"I'm Choji Akimichi, it's great to be here." Chouji said rubbing his head as he sat back down while munching on some chips which he passed to Shikamaru a few times.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. Man, this is a drag." The boy was said and teachers sweat drop at their student. The Nara clan is known for their great minds, but famous for their laziness.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and I'm gonna be the best in this class." Kiba said and after him was telling Naruto who stood up and with Nero on his head.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze and I hope to learn a lot from you all." Naruto said excitedly, but his introduction was met with some whispers. "It's that boy, my parents told me about." One child said.

"Yeah, my parents said stay away from him." That was from another child, but not all the whispers were all about Naruto, but more about his clan.

"That name, isn't that the name of the Yondaime-sama. Is he related to him somehow?" That sentence was said from a girl across the room and her friend spoke next.

"I heard the Namikaze clan is a clan of great warriors." Naruto heard the whispers, some were negative and some were positive, but he didn't care. He sat down with a smile on his face as Nero pecked her feathers, neither was paying attention to whispers.

There was one though that paid attention and he kept his eyes on Naruto. '_The Namikaze Clan?' _The boy thought as he eyed Naruto more closely almost glaring at him.

"It seems you've become famous." Kiba told Naruto and the boy looked at his best friend with a smile.

"Hey it was bound to happen sometime." Naruto said with a shrug as the next and final student introduced himself.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." That was all he said and he sat down, but just like with Naruto Sasuke name had started rumors and the boy enjoyed. He enjoyed it too much as his hands covering the mouth that had a smirk. '_Yes, bow down to the might of the Uchiha.'_

"Alright, since that's it for introduce. Now how about I and Mitsuki teach you all how to use a shuriken and kunai?" The class answered Iruka with cheers as they were all excited including Naruto. The young lad now gets to the chance to show some of his skills.

"You ready for this Kiba?" Naruto asked his best friend the dog boy nodded with a feral smile. Everyone got up and followed Iruka to the dojo where they will be doing their training.

* * *

**With Arashi and Akeno**

Arashi and Akeno where both in bed and they were sweaty. When they returned home they quickly went to the bedroom to have some fun and boy did they. The bedroom was a mess, the room felt like a furnace, clothes were everywhere, and the smell of sex was in the air.

"Huff...Huff...Huff...that was new. Where you'd learn that?" Arashi asked his wife as she laid on top of him, her breast pressing onto his muscular chest. Arashi struggle with the sentence since he trying to get regain the air into lungs. What his lovely wife just did was incredible and it was indeed a new trick. She had never pulled that off during their love making sessions and here he thought that he knew all her moves.

"Huff...sometimes a girl has to save a few tricks for herself. Always need to keep her man wanting more." Akeno said with a smile as she picked her head off his chest, her black hair was out of its ponytail and was coiling around Arashi's body like a snake. Arashi felt her smooth hair on his body and he loved the way it felt. Akeno always took care of her hair more than anyone he's ever met.

"Considered me wanting more." Both laughed at the joke and when it ended, they kissed. When the kiss was done Arashi put his head back down on the pillow and Akeno put her head on his chest.

"So, what do you want now?" Akeno asked, they were done with the love making and had been doing it for awhile now. Arashi thought about it and checked the time, it was time to pick up Naruto. Today was a half day since it was the first day of the academy.

"Let's shower and change, then we can go pick up Naruto." Arashi told her as he moved his body to get up. Akeno nodded and went to the bathroom, the Namikaze matriarch teased on her way there as she her husband saw her move her hips sexually. Arashi growled and felt himself get hard again, but he calmed himself down they had to get Naruto.

* * *

**With Naruto **

Naruto and Kiba along with the rest of the class were in the large dojo, there in front of them were training dummies that the students were going to use for practice. Iruka had Mitsuki set a table full of kunai and shurikens so that the students could use for practice. Iruka wanted to get assessment of everyone's skills so he can know which students are more advanced and which one's are going to need to work.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Iruka asked aloud and both Naruto and Sasuke raised their hands at the same time. "Ok, Sasuke can go first and then Naruto can go." Iruka said and Sasuke walked to the table not before giving Naruto a look smirk. The smirk saying that he was going to beat him without even trying, Naruto didn't care though. He just gave the raven haired boy a smile.

"Alright, Sasuke your goal is to hit the target with precision strikes. You can use kunai or shuriken whichever suits you fine with us." Mitsuki told the boy and Sasuke went to grab three shuriken. Sasuke smirked as he held the weapons in between his fingers, he had training from his father and brother so this should be no problem for him. Sasuke launched the stars at the dummy and they hit their mark. The shuriken had hit the dummy in the head, arms, and chest.

"Excellent work, Sasuke!" Mituski cheered like one of the man fang girls that Sasuke was creating. The boy himself just pushed some of his hair out of the way and 'hmped.' Kiba rolled his eyes at the cockiness of the Uchiha and spoke to Naruto.

"You got this Naruto, put that cocky punk in his place." Naruto nodded, he didn't like how Sasuke was acting either. The raven haired boy was acting way too high and mighty and it was only the first day.

"I'm not trying to show off, but watch this." Naruto told him as he walked up to the table with the weapons. As he was walking Sasuke passed and whispered some words of encouragement to the blonde boy. "Top that loser." Naruto tighten his fist, Nero felt his emotions rise since they share a bond. The crow pecked his head and cawed at him.

"You're right Nero, I'm letting him get to me. First rule dad taught me is to always stay focused." Naruto reached the table and grabbed three kunai, the boy then closed his eyes and focused. When Naruto opened his eyes he fired his kunai and they flew out his hands with tremendous speed. When they kunai's hit the dummy everyone widen their eyes. Not only did Naruto's strikes hit, but they all hit the same mark which was the head.

Naruto grouped his kunai's together in the dummy's head, Iruka and Mitsuki were beyond impressed. Iruka could already see that Naruto and Sasuke were advanced, Naruto was maybe ahead of Sasuke giving who is father is.

"Excellent work, Naruto! Where did you learn to throw those kunai so well." Naruto looked at his teacher with his smile and gave him his answer.

"My mom and dad taught me." Iruka nodded his head, he should've guessed that Naruto's parents trained him. '_I guess it helps when you have the famous Black Reaper and Angel of Death as parents.' _Iruka thought as he continued on with the lesson. Sasuke saw Naruto walked back to the line and he glared at him the whole way. He couldn't believe that someone like him was able to out score him.

'_I will not let him get the best of me. I will…no I am stronger than him. I will show you the might of the Uchiha, just you wait Naruto.' _Sasuke thought darkly as he saw boy cheer his best friend on.

When the lesson came to an end Naruto had the best score with Sasuke second, Kiba was third, Shikamaru was fourth, and Sakura was fifth. All in all, Iruka and Mitsuki liked what they saw from their class, they looked promising and they couldn't wait to teach them for the next few years.

"Good job today, everyone. That will be it for today at school, your parents should be outside right about now. So be good and prepare for tomorrow because will be starting with history lessons on the village." Iruka heard a groan from all the students and chuckled. Yeah, he was going to enjoy them, the students not so much.

"Come on, Naruto. Our parents should be outside let's go." Kiba dragged Naruto by his arm and the two boys left the dojo. When they got outside they saw all the parents waiting for their children, Nero flew Naruto's head and Naruto watched his familiar fly away.

"Nero, where are you going?" Naruto started following the bird and Kiba started following him while mumbling stupid bird. Naruto and Kiba followed Nero and the crow led them straight to Arashi and Akeno. Naruto smiled and ran to his parents, Nero was flying in circle with her father Dust. Akeno kneeled down and hugged her son, soon smothering him with kisses and Arashi patted his head.

Kiba also went up to the Namikaze family and greeted them, he was somewhat a nephew to family. "Hi, uncle Arashi and aunt Akeno." Kiba greeted and Akeno hugged him as well making the grumble about being hugged. He was a tough guy and tough guys don't need hugs. Arashi like Naruto patted Kiba on his head and every time he saw the boy he could see so much of his late best friend. Kiba was so much like Kaba even having that tough guy act.

"Pup," Kiba turned his head and smiled when he saw his own mother picking him up. He ran to her and hugged her leg, but then quickly letting go of it and folded his arms. "So how was your first day?"

"It was fine mom, easy." Kiba said all roughly making the adults and Naruto laughed. "I bet it was and how about you Naruto. How was your first day?" Tsume asked as both families had left school grounds and were making their way to Ichiraku's.

"It was good, we learned how to throw kunai and shurikens. I came in first place while Kiba came in third." Naruto told them and the parents congratulated boys, but Kiba had his own opinion to give.

"You got lucky, I'll get you next time."

"You said that last time when I beat you in hide and seek." Naruto fired back making Kiba grumble and the parents laugh.

"Don't forget about that Uchiha kid and how he basically gave you the stink eye." The parents heard what Kiba had to say and they looked concerned. It was Arashi that decided to ask who this boy was.

"Naruto, who is Kiba talking about?" Naruto looked up to his father and the boy knew that he couldn't lie so he just told him the truth.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha, he's been acting high and mighty since he came into the classroom. From I saw he has a superiority complex, I only hope you can get rid of it as time goes on." Naruto and Kiba didn't see it, but their parents rolled their eyes. They already knew about the supposed greatness of the Uchiha Clan from their time with Fugaku and they know what a dick he is. Asking an Uchiha to have humility is basically asking Jiraya to not peep on women. It just can't be done.

Arashi also knows that Sasuke is Fugaku's second son, meaning that he no doubt wants greatness from him. Arashi looked too Naruto and Kiba and gave both children advice that they heed for their entire life. "Naruto and you as well Kiba," The children looked up to elder man to listen to what he had to say.

"I want you both to be careful around that boy, don't trust him easily. Only trust your instincts and watch each other's backs. Understand?" Kiba and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, they then looked back to Arashi and gave him an answer.

"Got it dad/uncle." Naruto and Kiba said at the same time as all of them arrived at Ichiraku ramen. The family headed and was greeted by the chief and his lovely daughter. Both Namikaze and Inuzuka ate their lunch before heading home.

* * *

**Council Room**

In the council room there six individuals and those six were Danzo, Hiuruzen, Koharu, Homura, Itachi Uchiha, and Shisui Uchiha. Both Uchiha in their anbu uniform as the six were having a secret meeting discussing the fate of Uchiha Clan. The Sandaime sighed as he blow smoke from his mouth, this is not how he wanted things to go. Fugaku had ignored all types of negotiation with him to bring peace. The Uchiha head wants war and that is not something that the village is ready for.

Danzo suggested that they kill them all, but Hiruzen shot down that idea quickly. They would not murder innocents in order to punish the few. The advisors were leaning to the idea of a purge, they didn't like it, but they knew that a civil war with the Uchiha clan would bring opportunities to those that would want to take control of the village.

"My lord," Hiruzen looked Shisui, curious to what the boy wanted to say. "I may have a solution to this problem, but I want you permission to do so." The advisors became curious as well and Itachi had what his best friend was going to suggest.

"My sharingan is one of the most powerful in clan, I have rare genjutsu ability that will allow me to control Fugaku's mind. I can make him surrender to the village without him even knowing and making him believe that it was his idea. If Fugaku does this the clan will follow and we would have avoided war." Itachi knew that his friend didn't like this ability, some would say that it's unethical, but they both knew the gravity of the situation.

Hiruzen thought about the idea while rubbing his chin-beard, Shisui plan could work and it would avoid trouble with the clan. But if he fails then they would have to go to plan B which is Danzo's purge. Hiruzen sighed and looked to the young Uchiha men.

"Shisui, use your sharingan on Fugaku. Once that is completed Itachi use must become the clan head, then we can begin to reform the alliance that the village had with the Uchiha." The advisors liked the idea, Fukagu would be arrested and they would have someone that they could trust in clan head position. Danzo was the only that didn't like the idea, he wanted to Uchiha to die. Those that betray the village do not deserve second chances or mercy, he will fix this and bring peace to the village.

"Do you understand?" Both Itachi and Shisui nodded their heads. "Very well, if all goes according to plan then we will have Fukagu charged with crimes against the village." Everyone nodded, the Uchihas left the council room via shunshin and Hiruzen along with his advisors left the council room leaving Danzo.

When Danzo saw that he clear from ears and eyes he snapped his fingers making two anbu with black cloaks and pure white masks appear. The mysterious figures bowed in front of their master, awaiting their orders. "Intercept Shisui Uchiha, do net let him get too Fugaku." The anbu disappeared after the order was given and Danzo then left.

* * *

**Hours Later**

Arashi and his family had returned home, Akeno was taking Naruto to his room to go bed. The sun had gone down by the time the family returned and a full moon had risen. Arashi stayed downstairs because he felt something, something felt off to him. Everything in the house felt find, that's not what was bothering him. It was what he felt outside, there was an ominous feeling in the air and it made him worry. Arashi walked outside to look at the full moon and as he did Akeno called to him.

"What's wrong?" Arashi heard his wife, but didn't turn to look at her. Akeno instead went to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but I sense something. Whatever it is, it's happening tonight." Akeno knew about these senses, strange as they may sound she understands them...to a degree. Kushina went through the same with Minato and told her about it. It seems Namikaze men have a way to sense things that others can not, she's yet to understand it completely, but she does know it has something to do with the first one. The **F****irst Namikaze**.

Akeno and Kushina knew the story about the clan, the brothers told them when they decided to marry. Both Akeno and Kushina didn't believe the story at first, but when Arahsi showed them the clan's **kekkei genkai** that's when they knew every word that brothers said was true. Akeno also recalls how scared they both were they told the story, they were fearing that they would leave them. But her and Kushina didn't, they all stayed together and would eventually marry.

"This feeling, I felt it before." Arashi said aloud, he wasn't talking to Akeno. He was just speaking aloud.

"When?"

"When the Kyuubi attacked. **Death** is here." Arashi told her and both wondered what could be happening. When they found it will shock them and the village.

* * *

**Uchiha District**

Sasuke was running through his district trying to get home. He saw the dead bodies of his clansmen and panicked. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew that he had to get home. The raven haired boy was hoping that his parents and brother were safe from whoever that was attacking, but the fool didn't know that it was a member of his own family that was causing this massacre.

Fugaku was in his office doing paperwork, he was making the final preparations for the attack on the village. The clan head wanted to attack soon, he reached out to contacts in the prison and rouge shinobi around the village. The good portion of the man power for this assault will deal with the village forces, while he and more advanced Uchiha deal with the Hokage and Namikaze.

The power obsessed man smiled when he thought about destroying that wretched clan and taking their secrets for his own. Secrets that will bring the Uchiha to the level of gods and when that is completed they go take over the other great villages. When that is completed it will be a world that will be controlled and ruled by the Uchiha and Uchiha alone.

Fugaku was brought out his thoughts when the door opened to show his wife holding a tray of tea in her hands. Mikoto came in her fake smile and laid the tray down on her husband's desk. Fugaku thought nothing of it and nodded to her.

"Fugaku-kun, this plan of yours… Are you certain that will be victorious?" Mikoto faked the kun, she hated saying that to this man, but wouldn't have to do it after tonight. Fugaku watched her pour some into the cups.

"We shall. No more will the Uchiha clan be slaves to this village, we shall take what is rightfully ours and soon this village will be ours." Fugaku told her strongly and Mikoto smiled as she handed him a cup. They both were about to drink the tea and once the warm liquid hit Fugaku he widened his eyes.

Fugaku dropped the cup making it break upon impact and he collapsed to the floor, his body began to convulse as he looked on at Mikoto who sipped her tea casually. When she was done she removed the cup that was covering her mouth and Fugaku looked up in horror that his wife was smiling.

"Oh, husband!" Mikoto laughed at him as she now revealed her true self. "Don't tell me you can't handle some tea. I thought that you were supposed to be all powerful." Fugaku couldn't believe what was happening to him, he was betrayed and it was his wife that did.

"You…bitch!" Fugaku growled, but it didn't mean anything to Mikoto as she continued to laugh at the poisoned man. "You-You betrayed...me, the...clan, for the…village." Fugaku struggle say as the poison was killing him. Whatever Mikoto had put in that tea was preventing him from functioning properly.

"No, not exactly. Betraying you and the clan, yes. But not for the village, I'm doing this for me and once Itachi completes his mission tonight I will be the only Uchiha left. Oh poor Fugaku, so high on your pedestal that he couldn't see that his own son was working for his most hated enemy." Mikoto told him with a craze smile as she went to his desk and grabbed something from his office drawer.

Mikoto looked inside and smiled at what she saw, she reached in grabbed a jar filled with yellow liquid. Fugaku widen his eyes when he saw grab the jar. He wanted to move, but couldn't because of the poisoned.

"Don't try to move it will only make the poison move faster through your body...or do I don't care anyway." Mikoto walked over to the wall and grabbed Fugaku's sword which was hanging like a decorated trophy. She turned around with the sword in her left hand and the jar in her right hand.

"D...Don't do this." Fugaku begged, he knew what she was going to do when he saw that she had jar in her hand. She was going to take the only thing precious to him and that is his eyes.

Mikoto laughed mockingly as she looked at her pathetic husband. "Really Fugaku, beggin. Is that what you've become, another reason to kill you. I hate weaklings and when I'm through with you I will have my one true love."

Fugaku didn't have time to ask who as Mikoto walked forward her sharingan blazing in the darkness. Once she was close to him she raised the sword over his head, ready to decapitate him. "Oh, and before I kill you, let me tell you the honest truth. You've never once made feel satisfied in bed. Now, goodbye forever my _husband_." Mikoto said with a sick smile as she brought down the sword as Fugaku pleaded with her to stop. The cries came to a stop when the sword slashed his neck and the head landed on the ground with a sickening thumb.

Blood poured out of Fugaku's neck and onto the ground as his face was filled with pure horror. Mikoto let out a sigh of relief, she had waited years for this moment. Now she was going to take his eyes, taking Fugaku's eyes will prevent her from losing her own sight and now all she needs is a scapegoat.

"Mother," Mikoto turned around to see her eldest son in his anbu armor with a shocked look on his face. "Mother, what is going-" Itachi didn't finish as Mikoto had dashed to him and grabbed his neck, putting him a powerful vice grip. Itachi didn't even see his mother move, he didn't even know that she possessed this much speed and strength.

"Don't resit, boy. You are about to be under my control." Itachi heard his mother and looked into her eyes and saw her sharingan turn from the traditional three tomoe to triangle with a black dot in the center. Itachi widened his eyes, he knew what that eye transformation could mean. He's seen it before in Shusui, but to think that his mother of all people had it.

"How…do you have that eye?" Itachi struggle to say as his mother was choking the life out of him.

"I received it just like everyone. I suffered true pain, the pain of losing someone you love. To see them be stolen from you, that my son is true pain. Pain that can unlock new levels of power. Now have a taste."

"NO!" Itachi screamed, but it was too late as he had fell under Mikoto's genjutsu and now became her puppet. "What is my bidding?" Itachi spoke like zombie and his mother smiled evilly, she let him go to give him his command.

"Tell me, what does that old monkey have planned for you?" Itachi answered her question like an emotionless drone, his eyes dead and dull.

"I plan on killing the entire clan, all except Sasuke." Mikoto raised an eyebrow, she really shouldn't be surprised Itachi and Sasuke always had a close relationship. Even with what Itachi said she knew that there had to be more than just leaving the annoying little brat alive.

"Explain what else you had planned."

"Once I found Sasuke I plan on having him kill me in the near future. I will break his mind so he only has vengeance to fuel to him." Mikoto smiled, she had found her scapegoat. She can say that Itachi took Fugaku's eyes when he killed him and ran off.

"Good, good. Tell me Itachi, is there anything else that you had planned after tonight? Surely you don't expect to live a quiet life until Sasuke becomes of age to kill you. Also where is Shisui?" Itachi shook his head told his mother or master now the truth.

"I plan to join an organization of S-Rank shinobi called the Akatsuki. The masked man that helped me tonight invited me to join their ranks." Mikoto became curious, a masked man. She ordered Itachi to explain and he did. After the explanation Mikoto widen her eyes, her grandfather was alive. It's a possibility that this masked man is impersonating Madara. There have been some that tried, but the way that Itachi described this man. It sounded so much like her grandfather, Madara.

"And what of Shisui?"

"Shisui is dead, killed by Danzo. His eye was taken by him, but I have other."

"Intriguing, very intriguing." Mikoto said aloud, this information could be useful to her in the near future. "Itachi, you will join this Akatsuki, you will forget what has happened between us tonight and you will give me Shisui's eye. Am I understood?"

"Yes, mother." Itcahi face was immediately met with Mikoto's hand, leaving a giant red mark on his cheek. Mikoto had backhanded him, her face one of pure rage.

"Never call me that! I am not your mother, I never was and I never will be! You will call me mistress or Mikoto-sama. Am I understood, slave?" Mikoto growled at him her sharingan spinning.

"Yes, **mistress**." Itachi then went in his pocket and handed his new mistress Shisui's eye which was in a container similar to what Mikoto had for Fugaku's eyes.

Mikoto had turned around to Fugaku's head and kneeled down, she then put her fingers in his eyelids and pulled out his sharingan eye. She did the same process for the next eye, once completed she put them both in the container.

"Now go, slave. Oh, but before you leave strike me with your sword." Itachi mindlessly nodded and pulled out his sword, he then struck his mistress. It was not a fatal blow, but it wasn't painless strike either. Mikoto needed it seem like Itachi was trying to kill her, all part of her plan.

With the strike completed Mikoto fell to the ground near her husband with Itachi standing over her. It was perfectly timed for Sasuke footsteps could be heard in the complex, the young Uchiha was here and now the plan could commence.

"Go, break his mind. Make him feel pain. Make him want revenge. Make him feel hate. Make him think of nothing, but you for years to come." Mikoto ordered as she held her wound, before Itachi stabbed her she quickly hid the eyes of both Fugaku and Shisui in a hidden compartment. Itachi like the mindless drone that is now nodded his head and went to find Sasuke.

Mikoto meanwhile was on the ground holding her wound and rehearsing her words to say once she is saved. She will continue to wear the mask for a little while longer, but soon, very soon she will get what she deserves. She will remove any and all obstacles that stand between her and her prize.

Tonight the Uchiha have fallen, Itachi is under her control, so will Sasuke come sunrise, and nothing not even her own grandfather will stop her from achieving what she dreams. Arashi will be hers, Naruto will be hers, and the title of **Namikaze matriarch** will be hers.

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN: Well that's it. The uchiha are dead, now leaving only Sasuke, Mikoto, and Itachi. Next chapter is the start of the canon timeline and like i said earlier we will find out the truth about the Namikaze clan. Naruto will also get his scythe, and tattoo, and he will meet the big furball. So many things are happening next chapter, I'll see you next time. Peace out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**** Hey peeps welcome to new chapter, I know I said christmas, but I had the hot hand and I wanted to get this out for you guys. It's the moment you all been asking about. In this chapter you will find out the truth about the Namikaze clan and you will find out who and what they are. This chapter is super long so I'm leaving another author note at the end to go over everything. **

**Reviews**

bankai777: you have no idea and it's only going to get worse as the story progress.

Irina Akashira: yeah don't see many crazy versions of her. I like to do something different

GunBlade2019: She doesn't have it technically, she has a powerful genjustu control. That why she can take control over people so easily, but she knows that Shishui eye is more powerful than her genjustu that why she wants to the eye. She see the advantages in it and will use.

Alright that's it for reviews.

**Justu**

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 6: Truths**

It's a nice beautiful morning, the sun was rising, the birds were chirping, and a young teen was sleeping soundly in his bed. ***Beep*** ***Beep*** That sound was of one alarm clock belonging to Naruto Namikaze who was peacefully sleeping with drool running down his mouth. The drool was staining the pillow as the young teen was dreaming of his favorite food which was ramen of course.

***Beep*** ***Beep*** Naruto heard the alarm again groaned, he reached his hand to the nightstand where the clock was and tapped the air thinking that he turned off. When he heard the beeps again he growled, he reached further and felt the clock. Instead of stopping it with a small tap, he instead brought his fist down breaking it into pieces.

With the sound stopped he could back to enjoying his sleep peacefully, that was until he heard a knock from outside the door. "Naru-kun, it's time to get up. You have your ninja exam today, young man." Naruto heard his mother's sweet voice and his closed eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Crap!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of bed, the covers, pillows, and sheets falling to the floor revealing that the teen was wearing nothing not even underwear in bed. Yes, Naruto sleeps nude while in bed. He actually found out from his mother that it's better for a shinobi to sleep nude. Reduce stress, better skin, and better sleep quality. He gave it a try and to his surprise he actually enjoyed it.

"Give me a sec, mom. I'm getting dress now!" Naruto said as he searched through his clothing draw to find any set of clothes, it didn't matter what just anything. Naruto smiled when he found clothes that will do. The teen put short sleeve black hoodie with the clan symbol on his right side, blue pants, black fingerless gloves, and he grabbed black sandals.

Before Naruto left his room he went to his nightstand and grabbed his necklace that had silver chain attached to silver kunai and a black earrings with the clan symbol engraved on them. He put the jewelry on and left his room, he ran to the bathroom to do his personal hygiene. Akeno saw him run past him and called out to him. "Don't forget to use mouthwash!"

"I know!" Naruto said back as he entered the bathroom, once in the teen looked at himself in the mirror and saw the changes that has happened. Naruto is officially thirteen and the young boy has changed, his hair for one thing. Naruto's hair longer and spiker, almost giving him a similar look to his fathers. The hair was still blonde, but with some differences.

Naruto's blonde hair had some black at the tips, he dyed it on his parents' wedding anniversary to show them how much he meant to them. Since both Arashi and Akeno have black hair he wanted to show them that he was their son just as much he was Minato and Kushina's son. The bathroom was a mess after that day, but he achieved what he wanted to accomplish.

Naruto grew taller and some of his baby fat was gone, giving him a handsome face. He was even dubbed the hottest in his class and was gifted or cursed depending on who you ask his personal fan club. The only other person that has one is the asshole Sasuke Uchiha.

"Time to go." Naruto said as he finished brushing his teeth and using mouthwash, he looked at his teeth to see that they were pearly white. He nodded his head and headed to the kitchen to grab breakfast. Naruto ran there where he saw his father reading the newspaper, he tried to sneak past him to grab the bacon, but it failed miserably.

"Don't even try it. You should've woken up early." Arashi said as he continued to read the paper, not even looking up at Naruto who was frozen. The pre-teen sighed and went to sit at the table, where his father put down the paper revealing himself. Arashi hasn't changed much over the years, he still has his handsome face that every woman adores and he is still the powerful shinobi that everyone fears.

"Morning, dad." Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed his head, Arashi just smiled and rubbed his son's head.

"Morning, son. You ready for today?" Arashi asked even though he didn't need to. Naruto has been ready for this day ever since his first day at the academy. He can't wait till he gets his headband and is able to call himself a shinobi.

"Believe it! I'm going to ace that exam and when I do I'm going to get my scythe. Then I stand next to you as your equal." Arashi laughed, but he could see his son determination.

"You still have a long way to go before you can call yourself my equal, son." Arashi said and Naruto playfully glared at him, while this was happening Akeno made her presence known.

"You two can decide who's stronger later. Naruto, eat your breakfast and you mister. You have a council meeting to go and an anbu training session." Arashi groaned at the meeting with the council, he hated those.

All it ever was boring topic after boring topic and the occasional topic of him and Naruto getting put in the CRA. CRA standing for the clan restoration act, an act that basically gives surviving male or female members in a near extinct clan the right to have a harem in order to produce more children.

Arashi told the council or specifically Danzo for that matter no. He was loyal to Akeno and he would allow Naruto to marry whomever he chooses. If he gets more so be it, but it will be by his choice and the feelings that he has towards the girl.

It's not the first time the Namikaze had been under the discussion of the CRA. Minato and Arashi were going to be put in it when their parents died, but decided against it. They wanted to marry the women they loved and no one else.

"But it's so boring?" Arashi complained and Akeno hit him over the head making Naruto giggle.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to join." Akeno told him as she gave him more food. Naruto hurried and ate his breakfast since he knew that he was running late. Arashi saw Naruto about to leave and gave him some words of advice.

"Naruto," The blonde teen turned back to his father to look at him. "Don't forget what you learned over the years. Stay calm, stay focused, and remember-"

"I know dad, stay strong." Naruto didn't let his father finish as he ran out of the house, but because of his eagerness Naruto didn't see the frown on his father's face.

"I was going to stay you never fight alone." Arashi said aloud, Akeno came over and rubbed his shoulders.

"He'll be fine, Arashi-kun. You, I, and Kakashi trained him to fight and to defend himself, he'll pass the exam and will be home with a headband on his forehead." Arashi sighed and leaned his back as he felt his muscle his relax thanks to the massage of his wife. As much as it helped it didn't fully get rid of his stress.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Naruto is at the age where his kekkei genkai will start to rise in him. He won't know it, but I can already feel it. I sense the hidden power in him and it's strong." Akeno continue to rub his shoulders trying to release of the stress.

"How do you know it's not the Kyuubi?" Arashi closed his eyes and answered her question.

"It's not, I have been looking at his seal when's asleep. There are no changes, but it will start to loosen as time goes on. I'm going to tell him that as well...I guess it's time he knows the truth." Akeno looked down at him as her husband still had his eyes closed.

"I know we decided to tell him the truth about the Kyuubi when gets his head band, but I need to know. Do you plan on telling the whole truth about the Namikaze clan? The good and the bad." Arashi opened his eyes this time and he looked at his wife.

He saw worry and concern in those violet eyes of hers, he could understand it. He saw the same emotions in his mother when she told him and Minato about the clan, about his power. He reacted impassively while Minato had a more emotional reaction.

"Yes, he needs to know and I am hoping that his reaction isn't like Minato's." Akeno nodded and leaned down to kiss him. Arashi welcomed the kiss and in a matter of seconds their tongues danced around each other. As much Arashi wanted to keep the kiss go on, he had to go to the meeting. Arashi would pull much to Akeno's disappointment, he smiled when he saw her pout like a cat losing its toy.

"I gotta go, I love you."

"I love you, too." Akeno said and with that Arashi shunshin to the council meeting leaving the woman in the house. Akeno sighed and went to her son's room, there was no doubt in her mind that Naruto messed up his room as he rushing to leave.

* * *

**With Naruto**

When Naruto left the house he jumped to the rooftops and began to make his way to the academy. As Naruto jumped from building to building he felt something on his head, when he looked he saw that it was Nero.

"Nero, when did you get there?" Nero didn't answer and just pecked her black feathers. Naruto smiled already knowing the answer, Nero was always good at sneaking up on him.

"You ready for today because after this we will be actual shinobi." Nero flew off Naruto's head and flew beside as he continued to leap off buildings. ***Caw*** ***Caw***

"Oh, come on. I know you're excited, you can't wait to see outside the village. Besides I know that you get tired of flying around the village." Naruto told the familiar and he got a nod from the crow. Nero has been all over the village and she wanted to explore more, but her father wouldn't let her without him or Naruto beside her.

Naruto continued to jump for a few more buildings before he saw the academy, he smiled when he arrived. He landed in front of the gate and began to head into the building, as he was walking he saw some teachers glaring at him, but he didn't care. He didn't know why, but he never worried because he dad told that no one would dare harm him knowing the price they would pay.

As for Naruto grades he was the top of the class, technically he was number one. Best grades in taijutsu, history, target practice, and chakra control. Naruto and Nero had made it to the classroom, he opened the door and saw that it most of the students had arrived.

He saw his friends that he made over the years such as Shikamaru, the lazy bum. Choji his ever positive friend that always devours any chips and meat that he sees.

Shino was also his friend, they weren't best friends but got along well. Hinata, she's quiet and shy, but Naruto knows that she's strong. She just has to find her confidence. Naruto also knows that he likes her, he just didn't tell her that he didn't share her feelings. Then there was his best friend and brother in all but blood, Kiba Inuzka.

Kiba had also grown over the years, his attitude for one. The boy always wants to beat Naruto at everything and even saying that he would be top of the class. Everyone knew that he couldn't do it, but Kiba didn't let that stop him. He wants people to doubt so he can prove them wrong and that's what Naruto loves about Kiba. It's his determination and fire, they both have a will to never give up.

"Hey guys." Naruto called his friends and they looked down to see their blonde/raven haired friend with his crow on his forehead.

"Nice of you to show up late, bro. I was beginning to wonder if you got cold feet." Kiba said trying to bait his brother, but Naruto saw through it and decided to hit him with one.

"Well it would be nice for you if I got cold feet since you never once beat me, but hey first time for everything." Naruto fired back with a smirk making Kiba grumble because he didn't have a good comeback. The friends laughed as Naruto made his way to the seats, but as he was walking his eyes caught a certain raven haired pre-teen glaring at him.

The pre-teen was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, one of the two remaining survivors of Uchiha Massacre. Everyone in the village heard about that night years ago, there wasn't anyone that didn't. Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha supposedly went made and killed everyone, but him and his mother.

They were only survivors while hundreds of other Uchiha were slaughter. After that night Sasuke became different in the eyes of Naruto. He was an ass to start with, but now Naruto sensed something darker from the boy. Something that he didn't like and he always remember the words of his father. He told Kiba about this and both friends decided to keep their distance from the Uchiha.

Sasuke watched Naruto go sit with the weaklings above him, he despised the Namikaze boy. Naruto beaten him in everything and he could never win. He Sasuke Uchiha ranked second to this boy and it disgusted him. He should be the strongest in this class, not Naruto. He needs to be stronger in order to kill **him**. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he thought about the man that took everything from him, that betrayed his family, that betrayed him. His brother.

Sasuke swore to kill Itachi, to avenge his clan, his mother, and to avenge his father. The images of the bodies of his clansmen were burned into his mind by Itachi. The image of his seeing his headless and eyeless father was burned into his mind. It was all done by Itachi and he will make him pay. He wanted him to use his hate and he will.

His hate will rise grow into inferno that no one can stop. His hate will make him stronger, Naruto will be the stepping stone that will catapult him to Itachi and then he will kill him. Both his brother and Naruto will bow down to him, he will show them both how powerful he is.

Naruto made with his friends and sat next to Kiba who had Akamaru resting on his head much like how Naruto had Nero on his. "So, why were you late?" Kiba asked Naruto and the boy sheepishly rubbed his head.

"My alarm broke so I overslept." Nero shook her head knowing that her master was lying and so did Kiba. He knew Naruto long enough that it will take an earthquake to wake up the boy.

"I guess that means I'm buying another alarm clock for your birthday." Naruto smiled showing his white teeth.

"I would like that. Oh, see if you could find one more durable and see if it comes in the shape of Kage Mountain." Kiba sweat dropped at what Naruto sarcasm.

"Asshole."

"I know." Naruto said sweetly making Kiba grumble some more. Nero and Akamaru let their master do what they do best and decided to rest on their heads, they did greet each other with a brak and caw.

While the class awaited for Iruka and Mitsuki to come to class, Naruto saw Kiba eyes look down to where Sasuke was sitting. He thought that his friend was staring Sasuke and was about to make a comment, that was until he followed his eyes and saw what he was really looking at.

Kiba was looking at a girl that was sitting next to Sasuke and from what Naruto knew she was annoying to no end. Naruto of course knew who this was, she was Sakura Haruno.

Sakura is...well, a alright girl. She has her moments that are good and many that are bad, one of them is being a Sasuke's fangirl. Naruto doesn't know how anyone can be a fan of that dude, but a better question is: Why the hell is Kiba looking at Sakura?

"Dude, don't be creepy?" Naruto said to Kiba and his friend looked back at him confused, he didn't know what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto now gave him a look that said stop playing and be for real.

"You know what I'm talking about or should I ask the pink banshee." Kiba now widen his eyes he heard Sakura nickname.

"It's not like that." Kiba said quickly, trying to avoid the topic, but Naruto knew better.

"Uh-Huh. Then is not the 100th time I seen you stare at her when no one's paying attention. I know you dude and I'm begging you. Please tell me that you don't have a crush on her?" When Kiba didn't answer Naruto groaned and put a hand over his face. He knew the answer, but before he could carry on with topic and luckily for Kiba's sake the teachers arrived.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope you're all ready today because today is the day that all your hard work comes to fruition. Today you will be taking your shinobi exam." The class was excited since they cheered. Mizuki spoke next after Iruka and began to discuss what the test will be.

"The test is divided into two parts. The first part will be the ninjutsu exam, where you will demonstrate you're control in chakra. Each of you will be giving the assignment of completing a series of justus. The second and final part will the taijutsu exam. Each of you will compete against in single combat and will be graded on how well you all do. Do you all understand?" Everyone nodded to Mizuki words as he held the clipboard with everyone's name on it.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you will start first." Naruto wasn't surprised by the first choice from Mizuki. Sasuke has always been his favorite and Mizuki hated Naruto. He's tried to get to mess up, but Naruto saw through the tricks and was able to point them out.

He tried to embarrass Naruto in front of class when asking questions that the teen didn't know, but again Naruto proved him wrong when he answered them correctly. Naruto really got him when he planted thumb tacks in his chair in the teachers lounge. The whole academy that day heard Mizuki scream like a little girl and it was hilarious.

"How do you think he'll do?" Choji asked this time and Naruto was the first to respond.

"Hopefully he'll come out changed man." Naruto said sarcastically making some of the people in the class laugh. They all knew that Sasuke had issues... like lots of issues, but damn that didn't give him a reason to be a dick all the time.

Sasuke would eventually come out and then they would call Naruto down, and just like always Sasuke would always give Naruto a glare as they walked by each other. Naruto didn't bother with it, he honestly doesn't care about Sasuke at all.

Yeah, he feels bad for him, losing parents must be tough. He lost his own, but that doesn't give him the excuse to act all high and mighty. Seriously he has people eating out of his hands because everyone feels sorry for him and his clan.

Naruto shook head, he didn't have time to deal with Sasuke and he hoped that he never will. He walked out with Iruka and followed him to the next room over where they would conduct the exam. Naruto stepped in and stood in the center of the room while Iruka and Mizuki sat in chairs. There was also another woman that Naruto didn't recognize, she had blood red eyes, raven hair, and a white blouse for shirt. She was quite good looking to Naruto.

"Naruto, this is Kurenai Yuhi and she will help with the exam. She will test you on your chakra control in order to break a genjutsu." Naruto nodded and to Iruka words, and greeted the woman.

"So what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked as he was ready to commence the test. Iruka smiled and gave him his first jutsu.

"I want you to do the kawarimi." As soon as the jutsu was said the instructors saw Naruto switch places with Mizuki as the man was standing right where Naruto was, and Naruto was sitting where MIzuki was.

"Impressive." Kurenai complemented as Naruto switched places Mizuki again and returned to his original spot. "Next is Naruto is the henge." Iruka said and when he said it a cloud of smoke appeared where Naruto was standing. The instructors widen their eyes when they saw Arashi Namikaze standing where Naruto stood.

Iruka walked up to get a good look at the henge and he was very impressed at what he saw. This illusion of Arashi was very realistic, it could pass for the real thing. Everything was to the tty, from the black hair and blue eyes, to the scythe on his back, and even the tattoos on his skin.

"Very good, Naruto. This could very much pass for the real thing." Iruka saw Arashi smirk and got worried.

"How do you know that I'm not the real thing?" Iruka and the instructors paused, they didn't think that this could be Arashi.

"Naruto, k-knock it off and change back." Arashi face was stoic making everyone think that this could be the Black Reaper and it became more serious when they saw the crow. Dust was on his shoulder and anyone that knows the story of the Black Reaper knows that a crow is always with him. An omen that death is arrived.

Everyone in the room began to sweat and get nervous, they didn't understand why Arashi here. Did something happen to Naruto that they didn't know about? Could that be the reason and he's here to punish them. Iruka took a step back when Arashi smiled and burst into laughter. The laughter confused them until both Iruka and Mizuki understood what was happening.

"Are you serious?!" Iruka yelled at Naruto was still in the form of his father.

"HAHAHAH! You should've seen your faces." A cloud smoke appeared as Naruto dropped the henge and turned back into himself. The teen still laughing and holding his stomach.

"Woo...Oh, man my stomach hurts. I've never laughed that hard, the look of pure terror on your face was priceless." Naruto was still laughing as Iruka walked back to the table grumbling.

"He does that often?" Kurenai asked and both teachers nodded their heads confirming what Kurenai thought. "Then should begin the next part of the exam." Naruto stopped laughing as he heard the older woman, but that didn't mean that he wasn't thinking about the prank since he was giggling.

Kurenai made a hand sign and Naruto vision soon went dark, he couldn't see anything. Then suddenly he felt air on his face and that's when his vision returned.

He widen his eyes when he realized that he was in the air and falling to the ground. Naruto saw the entire village below as he was coming closer to it. Impact would be soon be upon him, but he wasn't afraid.

"Anytime Nero." Nartuo called out to his familiar as he was coming closer to the ground. On the outside the instructors saw Kurenai's genjutsu work and Naruto be frozen standing up, but then they saw the crow coming over to him. Everyone in the room was curious for what it was going to do, then they saw Nero peck Naruto on the forehead with her beak.

With the peck Naruto eyes opened and he looked around, he smiled and petted the crow with his finger. "Good job, Nero." Naruto looked back to the instructors with a toothy smile.

"Nice genjutsu, but that doesn't work on as long I have Nero with me." Naruto told them and Kurenai figured out how Naruto broke the genjutsu without even doing anything.

"You're familiar can use chakra and channeled it to the beak. When the bird pecked you that was it inserting chakra into you to break the genjutsu." Naruto nodded to her, but he corrected Kurenai on one thing.

"Yup, but you got one thing wrong. Nero is not an it, it's a she." Naruto corrected her and Kurenai saw her mistake. She apologized and then Iruka gave Naruto's final objective. Which was making a clone.

"Naruto, make a standard clone." Naruto thought about the jutsu, he could not do it only because he so much chakra. So his wonderful parents thought it better to teach him a better jutsu that would help him in the future and it helps him do chores.

Naruto put his into a cross formation and shouted the jutsu. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Soon a puff of smoke appeared and everyone in the room widen their eyes when they saw three blonde teens.

"That jutsu...How does he know?" Kurenai asked surprisedly, she knew that the shadow clone jutsu is one of the forbidden jutsu. Not everyone can do, hell she could barely do it and she's jonin.

]The technique is powerful, but when used it drains the chakra completely and tires out the body. Yet here she sees a thirteen-year old boy with using it and he's perfectly fine.

"My mom and dad taught me. I could never do a simple clone, something about me having too much chakra and like that." Naruto told them, Iruka and Kurenai nodded while Mizuki was fuming.

"Iruka, he went against the rules. He was supposed to be a standard clone, we can't pass for him." Iruka was going to reject him, but Kurenai beat him to it.

"Mizuki, I'm sure you know that the shadow clone jutsu is a technique that was developed by our Nidame Hokage. That jutsu is known too many the shinobi in our village and barely half of them can use it. Yet here we have a child who can not only perform the jutsu successfully, but is perfectly fine from using it. I see you no reason to fail him. Do you Iruka?" Kurenai put Mizuki in his place while Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, he was starting to like this woman. Mizuki was going to fire back, but the glare that Kurenai gave shut his mouth real quick.

"I see reason either Kurenai." Iruka told her as he graded Naruto's paper and told what he received.

"Well done, Naruto. You've passed with a perfect score." Naruto cheered, he was happy the passed with a perfect score. Iruka got up and showed him out, and brought in the next student which was Kiba.

"Good luck, buddy." Naruto said to Kiba and he took in usually Kiba fashion.

"Pff...I don't need luck. That's for losers." And like Naruto fashion he had to get the last comment against his best friend.

"Then it's a good thing I'm telling you that." Naruto laughed as Kiba tried to grab to kill him, but Iruka grabbed him and took him to the testing room.

"Hehehe." Naruto snickered as he made his way back to upstairs and like before he left Sasuke was staring at him. Naruto didn't say anything, he had a feeling that they would see each other in the final exam.

After a while Kiba came back and then went Sakura, Naruto saw his friend wave at her, but she didn't wave back. Hell she didn't even give the time of day and Naruto just whistle as he came up stairs. He wouldn't bring it up, but he will later when they go get Ichiraku's for dinner.

When Sakura came back it was student after student, some came back with smiles on their faces and some came back with the look of defeat. When everyone was done Iruka and Mizuki came into classroom.

"Everyone we will now move on to the final part of the exam. Follow us." Iruka told as he and Mizuki walked out first. Everyone got up from their seats and followed the instructors outside where a ring was made with for them.

"The final exam will be testing your combat skills. Each of you will be in 1vs1 combat and the two of us will be grading each of you on your performance. The rules are simple, you knock out or make your opponent submit, or you can knock him out of the ring. You can only use a control D-Rank jutsus only. Any questions?"

"Who's first?" Sasuke was the first to answer Iruka and Mizuki smile.

"Sasuke and Naruto will be the first to fight." Everyone got silent, this is a fight that everyone wanted to see. They all know of the rivalry between the two, Sasuke has been waiting for this years and Naruto finally get a chance to shut him up.

"You got this, Naruto." Choji encouraged him as Sasuke walked into the ring, Naruto looked back at his friends.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you in a while." With that Naruto head in the ring where Sasuke stood across from him. Sasuke had a smirk on his face thinking that this will be easy, boy was he about to be wrong. Iruka stood between with a hand raised in the air, he looked at both combatants to make sure that they were good to go.

Naruto nodded his head and Sasuke nodded his head, with the all clear Iruka brought his hand and begun the match. "Begin!" With the signal giving Naruto and Sasuke dashed at each other. Sasuke started by throwing a punch at which the teen caught and judo threw him across the ring. The raven haired boy was caught off guard by the strength, but was able to keep himself inbounds.

Sasuke landed near the edge of the ring and did a combination of signs, when completed he turned around to a fire his jutsu. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" A large but controlled fireball came from Sasuke's mouth and was coming straight for Naruto. The blonde teen saw it and jumped up to dodge it.

Sasuke saw him and followed him, both teens were now in the air and battling. Everyone was amazed by this intense battle between the genin even the teachers. Both future ninjas were throwing punches and kicks while in the air, and each shot was being blocked by the other.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and Naruto just kept a stoic face as they landed on the ground. When their feet touched Sasuke backed up and reached into his pouch, he grabbed some shurikens and threw them at Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he let the shurikens come straight towards him. Everyone widen their eyes when they saw the stars go right through Naruto like he was nothing. Even Sasuke widened eyes, he glared at Naruto wondering what was going on, he would find out when he felt something grab his leg.

The Uchiha widened his eyes when he saw a hand from underground the ground gripping his leg tightly and before Sasuke could do anything he was dragged to the ground.

Everyone saw the Uchiha be dragged to the ground leaving only his head up. Sasuke's entire body was underground, he couldn't move at all not even a finger. Naruto soon popped up from the ground like a mole and with a smile on his face.

"Winner, Naruto!" Iruka shouted making the friends and the fan club for Naruto cheer in. Sasuke's fan club were very quiet, Mizuki wasn't happy, and Sasuke himself were seething. He couldn't believe that he had lost, he had to be stronger than him. He was an Uchiha, they shouldn't lose to anyone. How can he beat him if he can't even beat Naruto?

Sasuke was helped out of his embarrassing predicament by Mizuki, but that didn't stop the glare that he was sending Naruto's way as he celebrated with his friends.

"Dude where'd you learn that move?" Kiba asked and Naruto scratched his head with a sheepish smile.

"I learned it last year from my big brother, Kakashi. He showed it to me for my birthday, don't you guys remember." Hit everybody after that, they do remember Naruto learning something from some guy with weird hair and wearing a mask.

"Only you would like to train on his birthday." Shikamaru said tiredly and Naruto had a comeback.

"And only you would think that doing work is bothersome." Everyone laughed at Naruto's comment. Shikamaru shook his head and called him an asshole.

With Naruto and Sasuke fight done the rest of the students went. Kiba fought Shikamuru, Kiba won. Choji and Ino, Ino won using her clan jutsu. Sakura and Hinata, Hinata won since she was more specialized in taijutsu.

"Excellent work, everyone." Everyone turned to Iruka who was standing next to a table with headbands on it. Each headband had the symbol of Konoha on its forehead. The students knew what that meant and couldn't wait to hear the results.

"You all did excellent work today. Those that have passed I will call by name, and I want you to come to receive your headband." The student all lined up next to each and waited eagerly for Iruka to call them.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata was the first to step up and receive her headband, she thanked Iruka and walked away. After Hinata it was Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba which Naruto pounded fist with as he went up.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke smirked and Naruto rolled his eyes. '_Seriously, why can't he just get his head out of his ass.' _Naruto thought as Iruka said the next name.

"Naruto Namikaze, please come forward." Naruto smiled and walked forward to his teacher. "Congratulations Naruto on becoming a genin and on becoming the rookie of the year."

Naruto gained a big smile hearing that he won rookie of the year. The rookie of the year title came with some extra awards then just a title and headband. It came with a plague with Naruto's name on it and instead of the traditional blue headband it was a black headband.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." Naruto took the items and went to celebrate with his friends, while there was who seething with anger. Sasuke was hands were making fist and his nails were digging into his skin almost drawing blood. He couldn't believe he lost again. How would he be able to beat Itachi if he can't even beat Naruto.

"All that passed congratulations! Those that didn't work harder and learn from your mistakes. This is your first step in becoming shinobi, remember what you learn and good luck. I hope all of you do well and become successful ninja." Everyone thanked Iruka for his kind words, some would even miss him as teacher. Iruka was the best in the academy and yeah he had his moments where he bored the class…mainly in history, but in everything else they enjoyed their time with them.

"Alright, celebration at Ichiraku's. Who's in?" Naruto shouted to his friends and they nodded...well Shikamaru just sighed meaning that he would go. Soon all the friends that were now ninja left the academy and headed to the hangout spot.

* * *

**Council Room**

Arashi was in the council room bored out of his mind and trying to keep eyes open as he listened to a lecture from some civilian council members crap. He didn't know what they were talking about since he wasn't listening in fact most of the shinobi council members weren't listening.

Tsume was snoring, Hiashi may have fallen asleep with his eyes open, Shibi was buzzing for some reason, Chouza was eating chips mind no doubt elsewhere, Shikaku was asleep like Tsume, Inoichi was making paper airplanes under the table, and Mikoto who creeped him out the most was the only paying attention it seemed.

Mikoto didn't seem to change to most people when her clan got slaughtered, she seemed to be at peace which made Arashi feel creeped out. Not everyone feels peaceful when their entire clan gets slaughtered, their husband dies and eyes are taking out, and is nearly killed by her own son. That is not something someone just walks away from like it's normal, yet she did.

Arashi of course knew the real reason why Itachi had done what he had done, the following morning when heard the news he went to Hiruzen compound and spoke with him. Arashi didn't even give Hiruzen the time to get dressed, he wanted answers and he got them.

Arashi learned that Itachi has become the scapegoat and is now S-Rank missing ninja. Itachi now has a kill on sight attached to his name on the bingo book. Arashi didn't like it but he understood it, he understood it better than anyone. Sometimes people have to make hard decisions for the greater good and the Namikaze clan know something about that about hard decisions Something that Naruto will learn tonight.

"Alright, that concludes that." Hiruzen said tiredly, that lecture bored the hell out of him as well. The rest of the council members started to awake as well to begin the next topic, a topic that they would be interested in.

"The genin results are in and I've had made the team selections." The Hokage told everyone as he began to read the paper.

"Team 10 will be lead by my son, Asuma Sarutobi. I have decided to continue with the Ino-Shika-Cho team formation. It worked well the last time and I see know reason to fix what isn't broken." Shikaku nodded, he was going to recommend his son along with his friends children for that team. They also like the sensei, Asuma would be able to teach them and bring them to the next level.

"Team 7 will be lead by Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi will be getting his...eighth team I believe. I'm not sure I lost count after five, but his students have been chosen. Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Tsume and Arashi looked at each other, they didn't like it nor did they love it.

Kakashi was a good teacher if one can understand his most important lesson, the problem is that he has an Uchiha. An Uchiha from what their sons have told them is someone who doesn't believe in teamwork.

"Kiba is going to pop a blood vessel tomorrow." Arashi whispered to her and Tsume knew her son well enough to know that he was indeed not going to be happy.

"The final team is Team 8 and there is sensei is our new jonin, Kurenai Yuhi. She will be given Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Namikaze who also was our rookie of the year. Oh, and Arashi she personally requested your son as well." Arashi smiled, he knew that Naruto must've made an impression.

"What did he do?" Arashi asked and the old man smiled.

"It was something about using shadow clones, breaking a genjutsu with his familiar, and he was also able to make her believe that it was you and not him with his henge." Everyone, but Arashi widen their eyes when they heard that Naruto could shadow clones.

"It seems that our village has been gifted another prodigy from your clan." Arashi yawned not really caring anymore, in fact he got up from his seat to leave.

"I don't care what the teams are and you don't need for this. So, I'm gonna leave and prepare for tonight. Naruto is going to learn about the family's history." Hiruzen widen his eyes and everyone saw this, his face now became concerned. He is one of the very few people that knew the truth about the Namikaze.

There are a total of three that know about the truth, Akeno since she married into the clan, Hiruzen because Arashi told him and he is a trusted friend of his father. The final one is Jiraiya, Minato and Arashi decided to tell him because of what the man did for them. When they lost their father Jiraiya filled that fold best he could, he earned the brothers trust to become part of the family.

"I'll see you around." Arashi waved as he left leaving the council to wonder what secrets the Namikaze's held in their home.

* * *

**With Naruto and Gang**

Naruto and the gang were now at Ichiraku, all were eating their own bowl of ramen. Naruto was on his second bowl, same with Choji. The friends suspect that those two were about to go in who can eat the most ramen contest. Choji can devour anything that he sees, but if there's one person can keep up with him it's Naruto and it has to be ramen. There was one though who wasn't eating his food and that was Kiba.

The teen was just picking at it with his chopsticks with Akamaru eating his own bowl. The dog looked at his master with worry since he could feel that something was bothering him. Naruto saw it and had enough, he was about to ask about Sakura, but Hinata beat him to it.

"Kiba, w-what's w-wrong?" Kiba looked Hinata and saw that everyone else was looking at him.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just not hungry, that's all." Kiba tried to brush it off, but he didn't know that he gave Naruto ammunition to fire.

"Would you prefer that bowl look like a certain pink haired girl." Naruto said with knowing smirk making everyone else wonder what was going on. Shikamaru being that genius that he is figured it out and groaned.

"You have got to be joking." Shikamaru said looking at Kiba and the dog boy didn't look back, he just stared at his bowl. Knowing that he wasn't going to get answer he looked back at Naruto was laughing.

"He's serious?" Naruto nodded and Shika rubbed his face with his hands. "Anyone, and I mean anyone but her."

"Who are guys talking about?" Choji getting his third bowl.

"No one?" Kiba said hotly as he was starting to get embarrassed, but Naruto didn't care.

"Kiba has a crush on Sakura." Choji did a spit take and even Hinata couldn't believe it for her mouth was covered.

"It's not crush!" Kiba told Naruto with a small blush on his face and Naruto could see it.

"So you're just staring at her like a creep to be normal."

"Yes!" Everyone just looked at Kiba and they didn't say anything. "Ok, it's a crush."

"Why? How? Bigger question: Why her?" Shikamaru asked wanted to get answers and he wasn't alone in that regard.

"I want to know too. I mean she is the banshee of our school and she's Sasuke's biggest fangirl. " Naruto said as he looked at Kiba.

"She's not that bad." Again everyone just looked at him and it was a knowing look. "Ok, maybe just a little." Still nobody said anything. "Fine she is bad, but…"

"Kiba, perhaps y-you should start from t-the b-beginning." Hinata told and Kiba did just that, he began to tell them the story.

"It happened years ago when we're all in the park, before we met Hinata. We were playing kickball and the idiot..." Kiba pointed to Naruto.

"Kicked the ball into the woods. I went in to go get it and I found it. That also when I met Sakura, she was crying in the woods. I didn't know why and I felt uncomfortable so I checked on her. When she saw me I introduced myself and she did the same. I ask what was bothering her and told she that she was bullied because of her forehead."

"What did you tell her?" Naruto asked.

"I told that she shouldn't listen to what other people say and…and I told her that her forehead was cute." Kiba whispered that last part, but everyone still heard him.

"Nice one dog boy, didn't know you had it in you." Naruto said making Kiba blush some more.

"But I'm still confused. What made her what she is?" Choji asked and Kiba shrugged his shoulders.

"She must've forgotten about me after a while, it's not like when hung out everyday. Then suddenly she became the Sasuke's fangirl and I know how you guys feel about him, so I kept a secret." No one said anything for a while, they just decided to take in what Kiba told them. Naruto was the one who broke the silence.

"Wow, I'm actually surprised by this whole thing and I'm not trying to be an asshole or anything. Kiba, if you like the girl you didn't need to hide it from me. You could've told me or anyone us. Sure we don't technically like her, but unlike her crush she can redeem herself. Beside you should give it a shot, she might end up forgetting the Uchiha one day. She's asked him out countless times and from what I heard he's turned her down and told her to buzz off. So eventually she's got to crack and just forget about him." Kiba was actually glad to hear that and the others voiced their opinion.

"Your a nice guy, Kiba. I think that it could work out." Choji said and next was Hinata.

"Y-You should try it."

"It's bothersome to comment so I'm not." Shikamaru said and Kiba smiled knowing that he had the support of his friends. Maybe he should ask Sakura out, it would be just one date.

"Looks like it's getting late guys." Shika said as he saw that it was dark out, the sun had gone down and they didn't even notice.

"Yeah, I got to get home. See you guys tomorrow." Choji said as he let with Shika. Hinata was the next one to leave, leaving both Naruto and Kiba.

"I'm serious about what I said, give it a shot. It can't hurt." Naruto told him and Kiba nodded, he would think about it.

"Thanks bro, I'll see you tomorrow also good job on winning rookie of the year. Let's go, Akamaru." The dog barked and hopped onto his master's head. Before Kiba left he pounded Naruto on the first and then left. Naruto sighed as he put down his chopsticks and left as well, it was time for him to get home. His mom doesn't like it when he stays out for too long.

"Ready, Nero?" Naruto heard the crow caw and nodded his head, it was time to leave. Before Naruto left he said goodbye to the old man and his daughter, after that he began to make his way home.

As he was walking looked up at the shining stars, something about looking at them helps Naruto think. As he was looking he saw someone quickly jump over him, the teen narrowed his eyes and jumped to the rooftops.

When Naruto got to the roof he saw Mizuki quickly dashing from building to building with a scroll on his back. Naruto narrowed his eyes, he bad feeling about this. "Nero, go to the mansion and tell dad what's happening. I'm going to follow him." Nero with her order soon flew off her master's head and headed to the Namikaze mansion.

Naruto followed Mizuki as he was heading into the woods, when he got there he saw Mizuki battling with Iruka. "Iruka-sensei," Iruka looked to see Naruto and the moment gave Mizuki the opportunity to strike him with his kunai. "Iruka!" Naruto shouted as he went his pouch and tossed three shuriken at his former sensei.

Mizuki jumped back and laughed as he saw the blonde boy come down. Naruto created two shadow clones to take Iruka back and keep him at a safe distance. "Mizuki you traitor!" Mizuki laughed loudly as the bravado coming from the boy.

"Traitor? I can only be traitor if I was loyal to the village and I never was. I am loyal to my one master, Orichimaru!" Iruka widen eyes, he couldn't believe that his friend was working with that monster.

"M-Mizuki how could you work that monster?" Iruka asked painfully the kunai wound was starting to bleed some more. Mizuki smiled evilly and Naruto didn't like the fact that he was staring at him.

"Monster? Do you any right to call him that when you're standing next to one." Naruto was confused by what he meant, but Iruka knew and his face became one of horror.

"Wh-What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked angrily and Iruka tried to stop him.

"No, Naruto don't listen to him!"

"You mean you don't know!" Mizuki shouted with glee making Naruto feel concern, he didn't know what was happening, but he got a bad feeling in his stomach.

"You're parents have lied to you. This village has lied to you. On October 13th thirteen years ago, the Kyuubi was not defeated by the Yondaime. It was sealed in baby. It was sealed in you!" Naruto eyes became saucers when he heard the truth, he couldn't believe it.

'_T-that's not true... It can't be true. I'm the Kyuubi. I killed uncle Minato and aunt Kushina. I killed…my father and mother.' _Naruto thought sadly as tears began to fall down his eyes, his emotions were overloading and he didn't realize that Mizuki had grabbed a large shuriken and throw it at him with the intent to kill.

"Naruto!" Iruka called to him, but even that didn't wake Naruto. Iruka did the only thing that he could think of and that was taking the hit. Iruka dashed to Naruto and turned his back so that when weapon it would only strike him.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he saw his former sensei take the hit that was meant for him. Iruka took deep breaths to control the pain as the giant Shuriken was in his back.

"You really are a fool, Iruka. Why would protect the demon that killed your father?" Mizuki spoke as he tried to belittle Naruto some more, but Iruka wasn't having it.

"You're wrong…" Naruto looked up at Iruka with tears in his eyes and Iruka looked down at him with a smile. "Naruto did not kill my father and Naruto is not the demon. What is Naruto is, is my student. Naruto is my friend, he is an asset to the village, he is a shinobi of Konoha, and he is twice the shinobi than you, Mizuki." Mizuki sneered at Iruka and was ready to kill him again with another Shuriken, but Naruto would not let that happen.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted and not three clones appeared, not four, not five, not ten, not twenty, and not even fifty, but hundreds of clones appeared. Mizuki widened his eyes as he was surrounded by the clones, he had never seen so many before and neither has Iruka. Iruka was in complete awe by the power that Naruto had shown.

"Mizuki," The former sensei looked down at Naruto who was got in front of Iruka and the boy was glaring at him. That glare gave Mizuki shivers as he saw the death in his eyes.

"You made a big mistake bad mouthing me and my sensei. Get Him!" Naruto commanded the clones and they all charged at him. Mizuki had nowhere to go and nowhere to hide as he was pummeled by the thousands of clones.

When all was done Mizuki face looked unrecognizable and Naruto smirked, that was a job well done. "Naruto," Naruto heard his father call his name as he appeared along with his mother, the Hokage, and some anbu. Naruto didn't say anything as his hair shadowed his eyes, Arashi and Akeno found this concerning and called to him again.

"Naru-kun, what's wrong?" Akeno asked in a soft voice, but again Naruto didn't say anything. Iruka was the one that broke the silence.

"Arashi-sama, Akeno-sama, Naruto engaged and defeated Mizuki who had stolen the forbidden scroll, but before he could stop him Mizuki... told-"

"Is it true?" Naruto asked angrily as his emotions began to take over him and Arashi could sense it from him. "Is it true that I'm the Kyuubi!" Both the parents and the kage widened their eyes, Arashi was able to recover the from the anger from his son and narrowed his eyes.

"Hiruzen, take Mizuki and the scroll and go." Arashi told Hiruzen, he nodded and told his anbu to take Mizuki to T&I and get the scroll to a secure location.

"Iruka-san, we'll take it from here." Iruka nodded his head to the Angel of Death and left with the kage. That just left the Namikaze's and they stood in silence for awhile.

"Naruto, let's go. When we get home I'll explain everything." Arashi broke the silence and Naruto looked up at him and simply nodded. Arashi grabbed his son and shushin to the mansion leaving Akeno in the woods. Akeno knew what Arashi was going to do and he didn't need her. She would be doing something else while Arashi talks with Naruto. She is going to pay a **visit** to T&I.

* * *

**With Naruto and Arashi**

Both Naruto and Arashi appeared in the living room and Naruto still didn't say anything. "Sit down." Arashi told him as he went to the coffee table and took out a sealing scroll and single kunai.

"Naruto, tell me what this is?" Arashi pointed the sealing scroll and Naruto simply answered the question. He didn't know what his father was trying to do, but he would follow along.

"It's a sealing scroll." Arashi now pointed the kunai and again Naruto answered.

"That's a kunai." Arashi nodded and went into the next step of his plan. Arashi opened the scroll and put the kunai on it. He then sealed the kunai in the scroll and asked Naruto his next question.

"Naruto, tell me is the scroll that has the weapon sealed inside the weapon." Naruto thought about the answer and then it hit him. His father was doing this to tell him what he is. He's not the weapon, he's the container.

"No, it's just the container. The weapon and scroll are two different things. Just like me." Arashi nodded his ahead and now came around to his son, he sat next to him and put an arm around him.

"Yes, you are not the Kyuubi, but it is sealed inside of you. Your mother and I were going to tell tonight when you came home. We felt that it was time for you to know the both truths." Naruto became confused again when he heard his father say that. What did he mean by both truths?

"What do you mean by both truths?" Arashi didn't say anything right away, he was still contemplating his decision, but he knew he had to go through with it.

"Naruto, follow me to the library." Naruto had been there before, it's where they keep old books and scrolls that the clan owns. As they were walking they stayed silent, Naruto didn't bother asking since he knew he wasn't going to get answers out of his father. As they walked Naruto past the portrait of the Namikaze's. The portraits held images of Naruto's parents, grandparents, and great grandparents.

Soon both Namikaze men came upon a door that would lead to the library, Arashi opened it and Naruto followed him in. When they got in Arashi closed the door and went to a bookcase on the left. Naruto followed him like a puppy as he watched his father grabbed a book on the third row.

Arashi pulled the book back and Naruto heard something that sounded like mechanisms being worked. Naruto watched as the book case moved the side and reveals a hidden stairwell. "I didn't know that was there."

"Yeah, I kept this hidden from the blueprints. Come." Arashi walked into the stairwell and Naruto followed behind. The teen for some reason asked a question about all this, hoping that his father would answered.

"Dad, what is all this?" Naruto asked as he looked around the stairwell which had torches that were being lit as they walked further down.

"This is our clan's history. The library up stairs does contain many justus and information, but it's not important if we lost it. What we're coming up to is the reason why our clan is so secretive." Arashi simply said as they kept walking and eventually Naruto saw his father come to a stop. He saw that they stopped in front of stone wall with a large kanji sign for death on it.

Arashi bit the palm of his hand hard enough to draw blood and once he was done he put to the kanji symbol. Naruto saw the blood travels along the outline of the symbol and once it filled it all the way up it glowed red. The stone wall rose and Naruto walked forward, but his father stopped him with his arm.

"Before we go in, you need to know that no one can know about this. No one can learn about the truth Naruto. Only three people do and that's Akeno, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded his head and his father sighed, he faced back to the new area that was opened thanks to the rise of the wall.

When Naruto went in he widened his eyes at what he saw on the walls, for on the walls their were weapons, many of them scythes, swords, axes, claws, but that's not the kicker. What really took him the most was the mask that hung on the wall in front of him.

The mask had two eye holes, but what crepes Naruto out the most was the fact that this mask seemed to be made of bones. This mask gave Naruto an ominous feeling like...like the mask was calling to him or even speaking to him.

"Dad what is that?" Naruto pointed to the mask and now Naruto was about to get all his questions answered.

"Naruto, the Namikaze clan is old, very, very, very old. Older than the Hyuuga, older than the Uchiha, older than the Senju, even older the Sage of Six paths." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that name, he heard of it in the books upstairs.

"The father of chakra, but he's just a myth." Arashi shook his head gave Naruto an old saying.

"Most myths and legends are often true stories, Naruto. The sage existed and died like everyone else, but he did exist none the less. Our clan is older than him, and now I'm going to answer all your questions."

"Ok start with what all this is?" Naruto asked mentioning all the artifacts around them and Arashi nodded.

"This is our clans treasure... our **vault**. Scrolls, weapons, justus, armor, techniques, teachings, everything. It's all here. When I and Akeno left the village years ago we were searching for these, it was a mission Minato gave me when he believed that many of our clan artifacts were around the world. I found most if not all of them." Arashi told him honestly and Naruto could hear it. So he asked his next question.

"Ok, next question. What is that mask over there? Ever since I stepped in here I've been getting feelings about that thing." Arashi looked over to the mask and sighed, this was going to the part.

"Naruto that mask over there is a relic from the first one, it belonged to the **first Namikaze**." Naruto widen his eyes at that and turned back to look at the mask.

"The first one was powerful. Very, very powerful and before I tell you about him I must tell you about his wife." Naruto looked back to his father as begun his explanation.

"The first patriarch of the Namikaze clan was not really a Namikaze. The name came from his wife whom he fell in love with and would eventually marry. I'm going to tell you the matriarch first, the story of the **Deathly Hallows**. Her story easier and much shorter. Trust me."

Naruto took his father's advice and sat down on the ground, he was going to be here for a while. Before Arashi began Nero and Dust appeared and flew on their shoulders. "Where you been girl?" Naruto asked her as he petted her neck.

"I called her here." Naruto looked surprised at his father, he didn't know he could do that. "The story of the patriarch pertains to both Nero and Dust." Arashi told him and Naruto nodded. Arashi took a deep breath for he was about to tell a very long story.

"Naruto, the Namikaze clan is known to be a clan of warriors and that is true. Many centuries ago there were three individuals, three brothers that were quite strong. These brothers were not part of any clan or any faction at that time, they were just wanders searching for something. What that something was they didn't know and as they were walking they came across a beast."

"A beast?" Naruto asked confusedly and his father nodded.

"Yes, now stop interrupting till I finish the story of matriarch." Naruto nodded as Arashi began to continue the story.

"The beast was dangerous and fought to kill the brothers. The brothers were strong in the use of chakra, but the beast was even more powerful than they believed. The three brothers feared that they were going to die, but a miracle happened. They bested the beast and killed him, but what they didn't know was that this beast was being hunted by another. This hunter watched the men kill his prey and was truly impressed by them, so he came out of hidden and appeared before them." Arashi took minute before he told the next part.

"When the hunter appeared it was said that all life around him died. Leaves fell from trees, plants instantly died, and the air became cold. The man appeared in front of the brothers shrouded in a cloak of pure darkness. The hunter told the brothers that he was impressed by their skills and rewarded them for defeating the beast. He told them that he could grant wishes. The brothers of course were skeptical at the hunter, but once he told them his name they saw in opportunity." Arashi took a sigh before he continued the story.

"The hunter's name...was **Death**." Naruto widen his eyes, his jaw dropped, but before he could interrupt again Arashi continued the story.

"Death told the brothers that he would grant one wish for each. The brothers decided to take Death's offer, the eldest brother wanted to be become powerful. So Death gave him a weapon meant for destruction, he gave him his scythe. The **Harvester**, also known as... the **Death Scythe**. The middle brother wanted to bring someone he loved back to life, so Death plucked a flower from the ground and called it the **Fl****ower of Resurrection**. The youngest brother, who was very humble wanted to invisible to his enemies so he wouldn't be followed. Death cut a piece of his cloak that kept him invisible to those he reaped and gave it to him. The brothers thanked Death for their gifts, but they were wrong for it."

"Humans call Death many things but the one thing he was...was a trickster. Death wanted the brothers to die for it was their time die and they had cheated him out of their souls. The beast that the brothers defeated was the final straw. So Death took matters into own hands. After the brothers received they're gifts they went their separate ways. The eldest brother went drunk on power because of the scythe and battled many powerful opponents. He defeated them all until he was bested by one of the Nara. His belief believing that he could defeat every opponent with raw power and strength got the best of him, and with his defeat Death took the first brother." Arashi told the story of the middle brother next.

"The middle brother returned to his home where his beloved wife had died. Using the flower that Death had given him he used it to bring her back to life. The wife had been brought back, but was a shell of her former self. She believed that she didn't belong in this world and her mind broke. The second brother who couldn't take it decided to take the easy way out and hung himself. In so Death had claimed the second brother." Arashi now told what happened to the third brother as Naruto listened closely.

"The third brother remained hidden because of the cloak that Death gave him. Many months passed as Death searched and searched, but could not find him. The third brother had done something that many could not do and that was outsmart Death, but luck eventually runs. The third brother became ill and knew his time was running out, he removed his cloak and Death appeared from the shadows ready to take him. The third brother on the other hand greeted Death like an old friend and welcomed his end for he had accepted it, but he had one request from Death. Death granted to it him since he was able to earn his respect from evading him and tricking him for so long." Arashi took a drink of some water before continuing.

"The third brother requested that Death watch over his only daughter. A daughter that he was leaving behind with no mother or father. Death hesitantly agreed, but in the end he promised to watch over the child. He then took the third brother to the afterlife and then returned to the earth, but not in his natural form. He returned in a form of an animal." Naruto widen his eyes and looked to Nero and she looked at him.

"Death took the form of a crow and watched over the daughter, he watched her grow and protected her from danger. Death became her guardian and the girl never knew that it was him, but she knew that someone was watching over. As the girl grew older something happened to Death, he began to fall in love. He never felt this feeling before and when he saw the girl in danger he reacted and dropped his form. Death showed himself and attacked those that wanted to hurt the girl. That was the woman's first time finally seeing her guardian, she saw Death for the first time.

Death wanted to disappear, but she stopped by calling out to him. Death turned around and looked at the woman that he had watched over once as a little girl. She was beautiful to him, her looks captivated the pale man and made his heart that was frozen like ice melt with warmth. The woman walked up to Death unafraid and brought her hands to his face where his mask resided and she took it off." Naruto's jaw dropped at that part.

"Yes, she was the only human that saw Death's face and from what the ancient scrolls say, she said that his face was not of darkness and evil, but one of light and life. Death and the woman named Miwa Namikaze fell in love and married. They would soon have a son that would carry on the name Namikaze. Now that was the story of the matriarch explaining how we came to be. How the Namikaze came to be." Naruto was now finally able to ask his question since he heard the name Death.

"Y-You mean to tell me that we...meaning you, I, dad, grandfather, and everyone else born in the clan are descendants to Death himself. The actual Death." Arashi nodded as Naruto's mind was blown and it was about to get worse.

"Now that I've told you about the matriarch, I have to tell you the story of our power which comes from Death. But before that, I have to tell you the story of the **Nephilim** and the **Four**." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that name, he had never heard of that name, but yet it sounded so familiar to him.

"Nephilim, I've never heard of that word. What are they?"

"Not what, whom. The Nephilim were a…race so to speak. You could call them clan I suppose, but the point that the Nephilim were not natural. Death was one of them, we are one of them." Naruto shook his head as he tried to process more of this information, he put a hand to stop his father.

"Before you continue I need to ask you something. Am I human?" Arashi stared at his son solemnly, he wanted to say yes, but that wasn't exactly true.

"Yes and no. A small part of you is human, but that is the part that makes us special. That's part that lets us believe in humanity." Naruto nodded and Arashi continued on with the story.

"The Nephilim were an unnatural group, they weren't supposed to exist and yet they did. They were created from the dust of angels and demons." Naruto stopped his father before he continued.

"Angels and Demons, as in Heaven and Hell. Heh...come on dad, be serious." Naruto laughed, but stopped when he saw the stoic on his father. The pre-teen gulped. "You're not joking."

"They were a cruse union of angels and demons, they had all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses." Arashi ignored his son comments as he continued with the story.

"Death was one of the first few Nephilim to be created and from them the rest came. They were a warrior race believing that strength and power is all that matters, but they also wanted a place to call home. When it wasn't given to them they decided to take matters into their own hands." Arashi paused before speaking again.

"Before I continue, I want you to know that this where our family's history takes a dark turn." Naruto nodded his head as his father continued.

"The Nephilim took matters into their hands and decided to take what they thought belonged to them. They went from world to world and killed everyone. Man, woman, child, it didn't matter who. They were all put the sword and then burned to ash. The Nephilim wanted a world of their own and decide if they couldn't get one they would take it." Naruto gulped again, this was starting to sound a lot like a scary story.

"World after world was burned to ash and it looked like it was going to happen again when the Nephilim set their sights on another one, but that didn't happen. This world was felt different to them, they didn't want to destroy it...no, they wanted it for their own. They had found the earth and were going to do the same as they did for everyone else that was in their way. They were going to take the earth and it would've happened…if not for the four."

"The four were special individuals that were among the Nephilim during the slaughter, they saw their next target and knew that if they attacked none of them would survive. Balance is key in this story Naruto, there are worlds for angels, demons, mankind, and other species. It's how the creator designed it to be. Mankind is key to the balance and the Nephilim were going to change that. They saw Mankind as weak and feeble, a race that no right to world such as the earth. So the four did the only thing they could do, they rebelled and fled from their brothers and sisters in arms."

"Where did they go?" Naruto asked curiously as he into the story that was his family history.

"The four traveled to a location to speak with higher beings, beings that were here since the dawn of creation. These beings keep the balance in check and make sure that the worlds in safe. These beings are known as the Charred Council. The council oversees the many worlds such heaven, hell, and earth. They make sure they are not plotting anything that would endanger the balance. The four sought audience with the council in order to solve their problem and the council granted it. The four brothers that rebelled made a deal with the council that would grant them immeasurable power and in return they would become their enforcers. They would punish those that that would threaten the worlds and balance." Naruto saw his father sigh before continuing the story.

"The council granted the four power beyond their belief and their first task as the new enforcers of council was to kill Nephilim." Naruto widen his eyes in horror, the four were going to kill their own family.

"The four with their new powers rode the earth to kill the Nephilim, to purge their brothers from existence. The battle was bloody, hard, and gruesome, but the four won. They had succeeded in killing all their brothers and sisters, bounding their souls to an amulet. The Nephilim were never aloud to move on into the next life because of the seal, their souls too dangerous to left in the hands of Heaven and Hell. So the four took the amulet and hid it somewhere that not even the council knows." Naruto could that the story was coming to a close from some reason and he looked back at the mask to see its eyes glowing.

"After that battle the four brothers that were once Nephilim committed a great sin to protect the earth and the balance. They could longer see themselves as Nephilim, so became what the Charred Council deemed them. **Death **rider of the pale rider, **War** rider of the red horse, **Fury** rider of the black horse, and **Strife** rider of the white horse. They became the... **Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**." Naruto widened his eyes, he couldn't breath. He is something called a Nephilim and these...this race is related to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

"Wow." Was that Naruto could say and Arashi let out a slight laugh, he was the same at his son's age. "But how does this explain how we get our power that I've never seen?"

"Death gave us our power when he had his son, his power was transferred to him. Death knew he had enemies so in order to protect his son and wife from danger he transferred all his power to him. When the first born child is born in our family, they automatically get the powers of Death. It happened to me, my father, and now you. You have the power of Death inside you, you just haven't unlocked it." Arashi told him and Naruto began to understand… somewhat.

"I have so many questions." Arsahi expected this and prepared for it.

"How about we do one and the rest can come tomorrow?" Naruto didn't like that answer, but he will have to deal with it.

"What happened to the other Horsemen after Death had his son?" Arashi closed his eyes and told Naruto the truth.

"They came to earth much like Death and lived in the shadows. When they heard that their eldest brother had a son and married they couldn't believe it. Death told them that even though that mankind is weak they have potential to be something special. He urged his brothers to go out and live amongst the humans. The remaining three did and like Death they fell in love and had children." Naruto widened his eyes, is his father saying that there are more of them.

"Are you saying that there are more us?" Arashi turned sad now as he had to tell his son the truth.

"I don't know. When I left the village I searched for the other children, but found nothing. Minato and I were disappointed that we could not find them. We planned to bring them all here to live as a family, but the children were hiding well. If they died without having a child then that makes us the last two of our kind." Naruto looked sad now and sighed, he got up and turned from his father.

"Naruto,"

"Come on, we can't stay down here forever. Besides I have team selections tomorrow and I need my rest, also you said I can get my scythe tomorrow. Look I don't blame you for hiding this from you, this is a lot of information to process and there's nothing better than sleep to help you process it." Arashi looked at his son in awe and smiled, he was right. They needed some sleep.

"Yeah, let's head up." Naruto left out the room first and before Arashi left he took one last look behind him at the artifacts in the room. He looked at a wall that had green light glowing through the bricks and he narrowed his eyes. Arashi made a hand sign and the wall came down sealing the vault until they needed opened again.

"Dad, you coming." Naruto called and sighed.

"Yeah, Naruto I'm coming." Arashi turned around with his hands in his pocket and Dust on his shoulder and left the vault.

* * *

**T&I**

Mizuki was in a room with a single light above him and strapped to the chair. He couldn't believe that he lost to that brat and now he's failed Orochimaru. Mizuki head the door open and saw a man with a scar on his face and was wearing a black trench coat.

"Ibiki," Mizuki growled as the man Ibiki came and sat in the opposite chair.

Ibiki didn't say anything to him, he just handed him a bowl of ramen. Mizuki looked at him strangely and then glared at him. "You think by giving me this I would talk. If you believe that then you can go fuck yourself." Ibiki got the message and took the bowl, he opened the chopped sticks and began to eat in front of him.

"I wasn't trying to get you to talk, I was trying to give you your last good meal. We know that you were working with Orichimaru and we know that you were going to give him the scroll. The only thing we don't know his location, but we'll figure that out another time." Mizuki became confused by all this, if they all this information then why do they keep him here. He should've been moved to the prison by now.

"You're probably wondering why you weren't moved to the prison." Ibiki said after he slurped up the noodles. "You've been branded a traitor and are now a C- Rank missing nin." Mizuki became even more confused, but before he could speak Ibiki kept talking.

"Iruka is with your wife now telling her the news. I've heard she's quite the looker. " Mizuki growled at that, but he shouldn't care she just a plaything for him.

"She means nothing to me." Ibiki shrugged his shoulders as he got up from the seat.

"You missed out on the ramen, I heard about this place it's from is pretty good. All right, he's all yours." Ibiki didn't look back at Mizuki as he turned to leave the traitor.

"Wait! Where-" MIzuki didn't finish as his head was bashed into the table. A loud bang came from the table when Mizuki skull made contact with it. Mizuki tried bring it back up, but he couldn't. A hand was pressing down on him.

"You've made my son cry." Mizuki got shivers from the dangerous voice behind him. The voice was female and he knew it from anywhere. With what little strength he had left he was able to move his eye to see the person that was behind him. It was Akeno and she was not happy.

"You've made my son cry and now I'm going to make you pay with your life. You will die. It will be slow, it will be painful, and the best part…" Akeno face gained an evil sick smile as Mizuki was shivering with fear. "No one coming to save you. Now let's have some fun!" Akeno shouted with glee as Mizuki screamed in pure horror.

"He should've taken the ramen. At least die with good meal in your stomach." Ibiki said aloud as he left the interrogation room. It's a good thing that the walls are sound proofed or the whole village will be up.

**To Be Continued: Chapter 7: Team 8**

**AN: Ok lots to talk about. I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and yes there some Darksiders elements in this story. Now this is not a crossover, I repeat this is not a crossover. I blending some things together, but it's still a Naruto story.**

**Now: I did change up the story to the Deathly Hallows. I kept some similarities and I've made some changes. For example Death scythe instead the elder wand. Death falling in love with the third brother daughter, instead of him having a son. **

**Now the descendant of Death: Yes Naruto is a descendant of Death. Now he won't be able to bring back the dead, but he will have access to the Reaper form and other scythe techniques. He won't have them right away, but he will have the Reaper form when we get to chunin exams. It's going to be process for him since you know he's a child of Death. **

**Now Darksiders elements: Yes you have some elements of the Darksiders video game, I think it's a great game and would be a great anime if someone gives it a chance (come on Netflix). Now Naruto and the future horsemen won't be visiting other worlds and won't get visiters from other worlds. Everything is down to earth literally. That means no angels, demons, devils, elfs, old ones etc. But you will see the return of the Nephilim. **

**Now Future Horsmen: I have chosen the next three members and I will tell you this. Tayuya is one of them. Naruto is Death, Tayuya is Fury, War is a mystery character, and so is Strife. They will get their horses, and the descendent of Strife will use guns powered by chakra. Tayuya will elemental powers like Fury from the game. **

**Now overall story plot: This chapter is not just about the reveals, it also sets up what's to come for our endgame. The 4th great war will happen, but it will be different. I think you can all take guess as to what's going to happen. But if you can't I won't spoil it. I hope this answer your many questions and if you still have please comment or PM me. I answer both, and don't hesitate to ask your question. Peace peeps. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey peeps and welcome to new chapter. yeah so, not much to talk about. Naruto does get his scythe, his tattoos, and that's pretty much it. Anyway next chapter we start the wave arc and then we head into the chunin exmas and the sound vs leaf war. My plan is to have all the horsemen by Shippuden and then in Shippuden shit hits the fan. Anyway enjoy the read. Also I lied, I will have some Darksiders characters in the story, don't know about worlds thought still thinking about it. **

**Comments:**

NarutoManiac2400: War is someone you all may know, I don't want to spoil, but tell that War is not someone that is not from the Naruto verse same with Strife.

Bisquit787: Thanks for the love.

shadowcolt7051: Working on grammer.

Alright, that's it for reviews.

**Tail Beast **

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 7: Team 8**

Arashi was next to Naruto as he slept peacefully in bed, the older Namikaze was looking down at his sleeping son. Arashi poked his cheek, Naruto didn't move. He poked him again and again he didn't move. Arsahi sighed, his son is a very deep sleeper and looks like he'll need to poke harder. Arashi poked Naruto's cheek harder and this time he was able to get his son up.

"Huh…" Naruto slowly opened his eyes and when he saw his father looking down on him and screamed. "AH!" Naruto shouted, but Arashi's face didn't change.

"Get dressed and come to the armory." Arashi turned around and headed to the door, but before he left he had some few words for Naruto. "You need to work on your sensual awareness more." Naruto groaned and laid back down on the bed, he rubbed his face and sighed. The pre-teen got up from the bed, still naked and got dressed.

Naruto decided to go with a new style for clothing, he put on a short sleeve hoodie in the color red, black pants, black shinobi sandals, and grabbed his necklace. He put the chain on and went to grab his headband, he tied to his neck and left to meet his father.

When he arrived at the armory he saw his father cleaning his scythe, Arashi was sitting on a stool when he saw his son come in. "Good, you're here." Arashi spoke as he stood, Naruto yawned and looked around. He had been in here before, the armory was not the vault. It was a standard armory that held scythes, swords, and everything else that the clan had used for weapons.

"Dad, what are we doing here so early? I mean the son is not even up yet." Arashi smiled, he knew how to get his son excited.

"My bad, I thought you would like to pick your scythe." Naruto's eyes became stars after hearing that, he can now pick out his scythe. He's been waiting for this moment ever since he was a kid and now it was finally happening.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered as he went to the wall to look at the scythes, they all ranged form different styles and looks. Naruto saw many that he liked, he saw one that was attached to a chain.

He saw another where two were connected, he saw a large heavy one, he saw small ones that looked like daggers, and he saw two that were used for dual wielding. He thought that one might be the chosen one, Naruto could see the advantages in that one.

Arashi watched it all with a smile, he had the same look when his mother brought him here to choose his scythe. Like Naruto he was going to choose the dual wielding ones, but it was a difficult style to master. There was only one person that could use dual wield and that was the **son of Death**. He tried it and failed, he would pick up his father's scythe. The black scythe known as **Oblivion**.

Naruto walked to the scythes, but something made him stop. He felt a whisper from somewhere and he turned to look around the room. Arashi didn't say anything as he watched his son, he just looked on. Naruto continued to look around the room until he heard the voice again, his eyes were now looking at a scythe with a red blade. Naruto walked over to the scythe and grazed it with his fingers.

The scythe had a silver pole, the top of the curved blade was black while the bottom was red, and the most noticing feature is that the scythe had an open eye on the pole. Naruto stared at the weapon and soon picked it up off the wall. The teen got a feel of the scythe, but he knew that this is the one he wanted. **(Scythe looks like Maka's weapon from soul eater.)**

"Figured it out?" Arashi asked, he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Naruto say it.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded as he stared at his new weapon, he gave it twirl and smiled. "Yup, this is the one." Arashi nodded his head and told Naruto the name of the scythe.

"Good choice. That scythe belonged to your great-great grandmother, she was the only female from our side of the family that held the powers of Death. She was a master with that blade and developed many techniques that I even use. I will teach some to you, but as for now you are not ready for them."

"What's the scythe name?" Arashi smiled and told him the name of the weapon.

"The scythe's name is** Soul Eater**. Your great-great grandmother help craft the scythe that I use and my father used."

"Are all scythes hand me downs?" Naruto asked curiously as he walked to father, they were about to leave and head to the kitchen. Arashi shook his head as he opened the door.

"Not, always. Sometimes yes, but…let's just say the metal we use can't come from humans." Naruto was curious what his father meant until it him, the metal didn't come from this world.

"Where does it come from?" Naruto asked like a curious child, the men were now in the kitchen eating some cereal.

"It comes from a world very similar to the earth, the people that live there are known as the **Makers**. They are some of the greatest craftsmen the universe has ever seen. They can make anything from weapons to large cities. One of the Makers made the weapons of the Four, so when it comes to our weapons we only get the best." Naruto nodded his head, Akeno had come in a robe and saw her boys eating breakfast.

"Morning." Akeno greeted as she kissed Arashi and Naruto on the cheek. "What are you two talking about?"

"Just about the world of the Makers." Akeno looked at her husband and then went back to Naruto.

"So Arashi told you, huh. Naruto, how are you feeling right now?" Akeno asked her son worriedly, she knows that learning the truth can be a lot of information. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and spoke.

"I'm not overwhelmed, but not underwhelmed. So, whelmed I guess." Akeno smiled and kissed him again. Arashi stood up from the table and told Naruto that it was time to leave, they were going to pick up Kiba next.

"Naruto, let's go. Don't want to be late, do you?" Naruto nodded and finished his cereal, after that was done he put the bowl in the sink and kissed his mother goodbye.

When the Namikazes got outside their birds flew onto their shoulders, they then headed to the gates and entered the village. The village was just starting to wake up, so there was heavy traffic as they made their way to the Inuzuka compound.

"So, dad. Have you been to other worlds?" Naruto whispered, he didn't want others to know the truth. Arashi shook his head, he may not have been to the worlds, but that didn't mean he met anyone from them.

"I have not, but I have met some of the **locals** that come from them." Naruto became curious now, the thought of his father possibly meeting an angel or demon interested him.

"Who did you meet?" Naruto saw his father's face turn into a frown, whoever he met he didn't like.

"I met a **demon lord** once and an **angel**." Arashi answered quietly, but Naruto still heard him. The young boy could tell that his father was keeping something from him when it came to the other worlds so he decided to ask one more question and leave it be...for now.

"Can we travel to them?" Arashi quickly looked to his son and shook his head. Ways to the other realms have closed off them off. There was only one way, but he didn't use the map to use power.

"No. My father, before he died closed the portals. He didn't want no human founding out about them. There is one way, but I don't have the means to use it and I don't want to meet the demon that has it." Naruto nodded his head, he decided to ask about the Four.

"What about the Four? What were they like?" Arashi actually gained a small smile at that, he remembered asking his mother to tell him stories about the Death. He and Minato would be in the library reading books for hours on the past Namikaze.

"Well you already know about Death, so how about I tell you about the other three. Fury was the lone female, she was a powerful warrior. Her weapon was the barbs of scorn, a powerful and deadly chained whip. Fury was said to be reckless and very...well, furious. She always felt the need to prove herself and she had a temperament problem. Fury always saw humanity for being weak much like many others, but when she lived among them how they could be and it changed her." Naruto sweat dropped at that, he started to wonder how the three survived with her.

"Fury sounds a lot like the Nara women." Arashi laughed at that and held his stomach, the joke was very funny.

"Good one. The next one is War, he was the youngest of the Four. War was a warrior much like Fury, but he was more calm. He wielded a powerful blade that was known for its destruction by the name of Chaoseater. He believes in serving the balance, never questioned the council will and serving the law to the letter. He would destroy all that broke it. Much like Fury though War had anger issues, but his anger fueled his power and made him much stronger." Naruto nodded his head as he listened.

"That sword that in the vault, the one with the creepy faces was that-"

"Yes, that is the blade Chaoseater or sometimes the** War sword**. That's what Minato used to call it." Naruto nodded and asked about the final horseman.

"What about Strife?" When Naruto asked the question he could see his father's face form a frown. Was there something bad about Strife?

"Strife is a difficult one to talk about, I'll be honest I don't know much about him. He was the most secretive one of the Four. Strife wield dual pistols-" Arashi stopped to look at his son's face and he could confuse him when he mentioned the weapon. "Think a crossbow, but more powerful and can shoot much farther." Naruto nodded his head as his father continued.

"His pistols were known as Mercy and Redemption and he was always one to question authority. Outside of that I can't tell much more, the records on Strife are very blank." Arashi stopped when he saw that he was in front of the Inuzuka compound, he and Naruto hopped over and landed in the yard.

"Hey Kiba, wake up!" Naruto shouted from outside, waking up the whole compound. The two scythe masters heard the loud groans from all over and howled from the dogs. "They're up." Naruto said with a smile and soon the two were greeted by Hana who was in her chunin gear with a medical coat on.

"Hey, you too." Hana greeted Naruto and ran up to her and hugged her. Hana is like a big sister to him and Naruto is like a little brother to Hana. A much calmer and less loud little brother.

"Kiba is on his way out now, you won't have to wait long. I gotta go though and congrats on being a ninja." Hana waved goodbye as Naruto and Arashi, the older Namikaze has watched her grow from a small child to a strong woman.

He knows that Kaba is proud of his daughter as is Tsume and he here comes the prodigal son. "Hey, Kiba!" Naruto waved, making Kiba groan and rub his face, he was so tired...like his eyes were barely open and the same could be said for Akamaru.

"Why?" Kiba groaned as he met with the two, the trio soon headed out of the compound and back into the village. "Nice scythe." Kiba complemented, the weapon was pretty cool and it makes him want one.

"Thanks, I picked it out this morning." Naruto replied back as the three began to head to school and as they were walking Arashi began to speak to the two.

"Naruto, Kiba, even though you passed the exam that doesn't mean that you both are true shinobi. You will now have to pass your sensei's test and they will see if you're ready. If you pass that I will take you boys to get some tattoos done." Naruto and Kiba's eyes both turned into stars when they heard that. They always wanted tattoos and they saw how cool they looked on their father/uncle. They will definitely pass.

The three made it to the school and this is where Arashi departed. "I gotta go, Nero make sure they stay out of trouble." Nero cawed and made Kiba grumble, he doesn't need a big to watch over him. Nero saw him make a funny face at her and decided to punish him by pecking his forehead which in turn made Kiba yell out in pain.

"We got it dad." Arashi smiled and rubbed the boy's head, after that he vanished to do...whatever that he was going to do. Naruto with Nero nesting on his head and Kiba with Akamaru under his hood, both headed into the classroom.

When they got there they saw that the other students that had graduated were there as well, they took the usual seats and sat with the gang. Everyone saw Naruto's new weapon and were in awe, they had never really seen a scythe up close in person and it looked awesome to the children.

Sasuke saw it glared at it, the thought of a person like Naruto wielding a weapon such as that was utter ridiculous to him. He didn't care that his father was some reaper or that he came from a legendary clan, in Sasuke's mind his father and clan were much stronger than Naruto's.

Naruto leaned the scythe on the wall as Iruka came into the room and greeted all the students. "Hello, everyone and congratulations on passing. There was an incident last night with Mizuki, he was arrested for trying to steal the forbidden scroll. Lets this be a lesson going forward. Now, onto the team selections." Everyone got excited now as Iruka began to call the teams, Naruto and Kiba hoped they were on the same team.

"Team 10, will be Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and you're sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Asuma stepped in the classroom and when that happened Iruka went to the next team.

"Team 8, will be Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and you're sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Kiba and Naruto looked at each other disappointed, Kiba thought he started to pray that he wouldn't end on the same team as him.

"Team 7 will be Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke." Kiba crashed his head against the desk, he was teamed up with the one person that he hates the most. The only bright side is that he was with his crush, but outside of that everything sucked.

Naruto whistled and rubbed his back. "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." That seemed to lighten Kiba up a bit more, since he knew the man. He met him a couple times at Naruto's birthday parties and he seemed like a cool dude, he does wonder why he wears a mask all the time.

After hearing the team name be called Kakashi lazily stepped in reading his orange book and making the team 8 leader glare at him. "Hi, big brother." Naruto waved to the masked man and Kakashi closed his book, he then eye smiled at Naruto and waved back.

"Hey, Naruto." Kakashi replied happily and everyone was surprised that Naruto knew a jonin and that they were brothers.

"Anyway since team selections are all done with, I'll take my team to the roof. Follow me kiddies." Kakashi soon left as did Asuma's team, they went elsewhere to do their introductions. While Kurenai and her team stayed in the classroom to do theirs, they waited for everyone to leave and when it was done the genin sat together.

"Hello, everyone as you heard my name is Kurenai Yuhi and I will be your sensei going forward. How about we do some simple introductions, such as likes, dislikes, and hobbies. I'll go first to start us off. I like flowers, my friends, teaching, genjutsu. As for my hobbies I love to take care of my flower garden, and for dislikes I hate perverts and those that hurt their friends." After Kurenai finished Shino went next.

"My name is Shino, I like insects and studying different types of insects. For my hobbies I tend to insects and read books and for my dislikes I don't like people that misunderstand me. That's all." Short and simple, just like most of the Aubrame. Kurenai nodded her head and went to the Hinata next.

"M-M-My name is Hinata and...and I like to care for flowers, my family, and...and" Hinata kept glancing at Naruto who was petting Nero, Kurenai smiled. Her student had a small crush, she would though have to work on her confidence. Hinata has had it rough since her mother died and Kurenia will be there for her every step of the way.

"A-As for my dislikes, I don't like people when they bully others and for my dream I want to be a strong clan head." After Hinata finished Naruto went up next.

"Name is Naruto Namikaze. I like ramen, crows, Nero here, my parents, tattoos, scythes, gardening, and sleeping. As for my dislikes I don't like bullies and people that judge others without knowing them. As for my hobbies I tend to hangout with my best friend Kiba and for my dreams I want to be like my dad be Hokage." Shino and Hinata were confused, Naruto's father wasn't Hokage.

"Naruto, your father is going to be the Hokage." Naruto shook his head and told his teammates the truth about his heritage. Everyone thinks that he's Arashi and Akeno's son, but it's the other way around.

"My dad was the Yondaime Hokage, his brother adopted me when my biological dad died. So technically I'm the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Both Hinata and Shino eyes widened at hearing that, Naruto was the son of the Yondaime Hokage and he is the adopted son of the most powerful ninja in the Konoha.

Kurenai knew from what Kakashi and Asuma told her, but she does have some questions when it comes to Arashi. Not much is known about him except that he is a feared legend in the village, the same could be said for the Namikaze clan.

"Alright, since introductions are done with, let's start the test." Everyone got up as they saw Kurenai vanished, I guess that test has started now.

"Huh, she's gone. Looks like we have to find her." Naruto said to the two as he turned to look at them. Shino nodded his head and agreed with the meister, Hinata did the same and looked to the window.

"B-But where did she go?" Naruto looked at her and answered her question.

"I was hoping that you could tell us that. Hinata can you use your Bakugan." The genin nodded her head and activated her clan's famous kekkei genkai. The veins around the girl's eyes bulged and she focused her eyes outside.

"I got her, she's northeast of here." Shino responded next, he knew what was in that direction.

"That direction is where the training grounds are." Naruto opened the window and put his scythe on his shoulder, he looked back at them with a toothy smile.

"Let's go catch our sensei." With that Naruto jumped out of the window with Shino and Hinata behind him, they were heading to the training grounds to find Kurenai and prove to her that they were shinobi.

It didn't take long for them to reach the training grounds, they were in the middle of forest, the three looked around and saw nothing. Kurenai was there, but she was hiding. Her team did a good job in finding her now, let's see if they could track her.

"Shino," Shino didn't need Naruto to finish, he knew what the blonde teen wanted him to do. Soon bugs began to fly around the teen and flew out into the forest, team 8 waited a couple minutes until Shino pointed to the direction.

"She's there. We should expect a genjutsu eventually, she's yet to put us in one." Shino spoke truth, Kurenai had not put three of them in a genjutsu yet. Naruto had an idea why, he could easily break it with Nero, but his other two teammates will be questionable.

The teen looked to Nero and the crow flew into the sky, Naruto then looked to his teammates and they ran into the direction where Kurenai was. As they ran Nero watched from above, Naruto was using Crow Vision, a technique that allowed the two share each other's vision. Naruto can see what she sees and Nero can see what he sees.

As they continued to run Naruto ran past two trees, when Hinata and Shino ran past them a trap was activated. The ground beneath the two collapsed and they fell, Naruto turned back when he heard Hinata scream. When he did he also saw Kurenai in the distance, he was stuck. Shino and Hinata were holding on, but still slipping. He could rescue them or he could go after his sensei.

Naruto didn't hesitate in making his choice, he stuck his scythe in the ground and rushed over to his teammates. He picked them up and smiled, that's when he pushed them both back down himself. Both Hinata and Shino had widened eyes as they fell back down into the hole, all while Naruto had a smile on his face.

"Nice try." Naruto said aloud and that's when Kurenai came out of the trees with a smirk on her face. Naruto looked at her and spun his scythe, he was about to get some action.

"How did you know?" This time it was Naruto's turn to smirk as he gave his sensei the answer.

"Nero showed me that you in the forest planting a trap, so I created two shadow clones to make you think Shino and Hinata were with me." Kurenai now widened her eyes, if the two that Naruto pushed down were clones. Then that means that real Shino and Hinata are…

"Damn." Kureani jumped back to dodged a strike from Hinata and dodged again when a cloud of Shino's bugs were coming at her. Her newly formed genin team had trapped and they all followed Naruto's plan. The woman was impressed by all this and smiled, but it was not over yet. It was now time for the next lesson, taijutsu.

Naruto and team 8 saw their sensei pull out a kunai from the back and they got ready. Hinata got in the family's stance, Shino had bugs coming out of his sleeves, and Naruto who was the most excited twirled scythe. Nero circled the sky as the fight had begun.

Naruto charged a Kurenai first with his scythe to his side, he was ready to take the woman's head off. Kurenai parried the strike with her kunai and grabbed the pole, she then used Naruto's momentum against him and sent him to the other side.

She saw Hinata next and dodged her strike, she then grabbed her arm and sent threw into her Shino. The bug boy hit the ground, but was able to send his bugs to his sensei in which Kurenai dodged.

Naruto got up and twirled his scythe, he ran at Kurenai and began to take swipes at her. The sensei doged them, but with each swipe her student's speed picked up. Naruto decided to aim for her legs and the sensei jumped, but Naruto smiled when he twirled his scythe and hit her in the abdomen with the end of the pole. Kurenai flew back and slid on the ground, when she brought her head she saw a cloud of bugs coming straight for her.

Kurenai dodged it only to be hit in the back by Hinata, the Hyuuga girl hit Kurenai's chakra point and when she Kurenai fell to the ground she looked to see her students surrounding her. Naruto had his scythe pointed down at her with a look that said he wanted her to get up. Kurenai looked around the circle and weighed her options, the sensei soon smiled and spoke.

"You all pass." When the trio heard that they relaxed and smiled...well Naruto and Hinata did, Shino just nodded. The blonde shinobi smiled and put his scythe on his shoulder, he then gave a hand to help Kurenai up. When she got up she spoke and congratulated her team.

"Congrats on passing you three, you all work together to defeat me. There are still some things that we need to work on, but I couldn't have gotten a better team than you three." Kurenai smiled as she put her hand and everyone caught on to what she wanted to.

Naruto was the first one to put his hand over her, then Hinata, next was Shino, and even Nero got involved when she landed on all three of their hands. "TEAM 8!" All members of team 8 screamed as they celebrated becoming a team. Kurenai told her team that she had to report to the Hokage and tomorrow they would get their mission.

* * *

**Council Room Hours later**

The Hokage and his council were gathered together with three jonin, all of them reporting on how their team did. The first to go was Asuma as he stepped forward with his cigarette in his mouth.

"Team 10 passed, their teamwork was exceptional. It did take them a few minutes to figure that out, but when they did they showed that the Ino-Shika-Cho combo is with them." Asuma's father nodded his head as he had his own pipe in his mouth. The man created some fire with his finger to light it again.

"Good, good. What about you Kurenai?" Kurenai was next to step forward and she had a proud smile on his face.

"Team 8 passed, Naruto showed leadership and led his team to victory against me. They broke my genjutsu and held on their own against me. Hinata and Shino still need some, but I can tell that Naruto is more advanced than those two. He nearly tried to take my head with his scythe." Arashi smiled at that, his son skills with a scythe were good, but he was not on his level yet.

His face got serious though as he thought about what the future might hold for Naruto. He still didn't show any signs of the transformation or of his Death abilities. He would have to inform Kurenai that there might be times when Naruto will seem different.

"Kurenai," The raven haired woman turned her head to the father of her student and looked sharp. She heard the stories of the Black Reaper and the last thing that she wanted to do was to make him mad.

"Naruto is young and oftentimes reckless, but that is not what I want to talk about." Arashi folded his hands and leaned on them as everyone began to listen to him.

"My son is at the age where his kekkei genkai will start to show. I'm not sure what the kekkei genkai will be, each one is different for every member in our clan." Kurenai began to nod her head, but Arashi was not finished.

"I can't tell you what you will be looking for exactly, but what I care about is the **second form**." The council and the jonin were confused, but Hokage knew what Arashi was talking about.

"Second form?" Kurenai replied confusedly, she heard that the Namikaze clan had strange abilities...well, she didn't know whether it was true or not. The village people and shinobi tend to over exaggerate from time to time.

"Yes, the second form. I have it, my father had it, everyone first born in our clan gets it. It's a transformation so to speak. The very few that have seen it are not alive to tell about it or they are not sane enough for people to believe their words. If you see something like that, you and your team** run and hide**. Wait a total of 5 seconds before returning to him." Kurenai nodded her head, but she still had questions.

"Why five seconds and what is transformation look like?" Arashi closed his eyes and told her his answer.

"Naruto is still young so his body is not fully developed, his body is not strong enough to last no more than five seconds. As for what it looks like...well, it looks like something out of a horror movie." After hearing that Danzo decided to intervene.

"Will the beast inside the boy affect his kekkei genkai in anyway?" Arashi opened his eyes for a moment everyone thought they darken, as if his eyes turned into pure darkness.

"No." After saying that one word Arashi decided to get up and leave, he had spent enough time here.

"Wait, Arashi. You didn't hear how Team 7 did." Tsume called out to him, the reaper stopped at the door before leaving.

"Team 7 passed. Now, if you excuse me. I promised Naruto and Kiba if they passed I would get them tattoos." Arashi left the council room after that and then everyone looked to Kakashi who was still reading his perverted book.

"He's right, they passed, but boy do they need work." Kakashi closed the book after that and made a peace sign. "Peace." The mask ninja vanished after that and left everyone in the room with a sweatdrop.

"Wonder what that second form looks like?" Asuma said aloud as he took his cancer stick out of his mouth. Hiruzen got up and made his way to the door, but before he left he answered his son's question with something cryptic.

"Sometimes son, it's just best not to know." The old kage left after that as everyone wondered what he meant and what the Namikaze have.

* * *

**Red Light District**

Arashi, Kiba, and Naruto were walking through the red light district, it was the place that no parent would take their child. The Red Light was filled with hoes, hookers, pimps, drug dealers, strip clubs, and everything else that would be appropriate in a Rated-R movie. Arashi kept a cool face while the young boys had small blushes on their faces.

They had never really seen so many women wearing skimpy clothing. Hell one of them even came up to Naruto and Kiba and asked if they wanted to have a good time. They obviously said no, but they did wonder why they were here of all places. Arashi said they were getting tattoos, but why take them to the worst place in the village.

"Uhh...Dad, why are you here?" Arashi looked down to Naruto and answered him.

"To get your tattoos of course." Kiba responded next.

"But why here? Why in the Red Light?"

"Because the best tattoo artist in the world is here." And on cue the trio arrived at the store where they get their work done. Naruto and Kiba saw the neon lights that said open on the door and entered. Arashi entered last as the boys looked around the shop, they saw many images of the drawings and they saw clay statues of weird looking creatures.

The one thing they didn't see was a person working, both Naruto and Kiba walked around the store to see if they could find someone. Kiba saw a white sheet covering something and walked over to it, he took off the covering he was met with a man just sitting on the stool.

"Boo!" Uta screamed and it made Kiba scream like a girl. Uta laughed at the scream and patted him on the shoulder.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Uta turned his head to Naruto and Arashi and greeted them. "Arashi, old friend what brings you to my lair and this little Naruto." Uta went to Naruto, he was close...a little too close for Naruto's comfort. "

"Naru, I haven't seen you since you were a baby." Naruto was surprised by that, he didn't think he would meet this as a baby, but now when he thinks about it, He does remember meeting a man with black and red eyes, and now looking at Uta he could see that it was him.

"I brought these two here to get some work done." Uta smiled at Arashi's words and looked at the virgin boys.

"Ahh...someone is about to lose their tattoo virginity." The tattoo man chucked which creeped the boys out. Uta went over to his desk and handed a black book to the boys, the book contained pictures of his drawings.

"You boys have an idea of what you want." Naruto and Kiba nodded to Uta, but they still looked at the drawings. Uta had some great pictures and in the back of the book he had photos of ninja that he worked on along with their tattoo.

Many shinobi were there some that even Naruto and Kiba knew, Arashi, Akeno, Tsume, Kakashi, even Hiruzen. Tsume got one on her back with a wolf with the name Kaba on it, Kakashi has one on his arms that said "Obito and Rin", and Hiruzen has one on his heart with an image of his late wife.

"I'll take a flock of black crows on my hand. What are you getting, Kiba?"

"I'll take a kanji symbol for fang on my hand as well." Uta smiled and warmed up the machine and got his ink ready.

"Perfect choices. Who's first?" Naruto was the first one to go and sat in the chair, Nero flew off his head and went to the register.

"So Uta, how do you know my dad and mom?" Uta began to mark Naruto's once perfect skin as he answered the question.

"I have known you parents for years, both of your parents. I tattooed them and almost the whole village. As you saw in my book. Everyone in the village comes here to get tatted, I've done our Hokage on his wedding anniversary. Tsume came here on your father's death Kiba to get his name and a wolf. Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, you name them, they come here."

Naruto nodded his head and waited for Uta to finish, when he was done Naruto looked at his hand and smiled. He likes the new work on his left hand and is already thinking of other places where he should get some.

Kiba went next and like Naruto he didn't really feel any pain, it was a small one. The boy did though want much larger ones in the future, but right now he's good for just one. When both boys were finished Arashi paid Uta and left, the two boys thanked the man as well and promised him that they will be back.

* * *

**Namikaze Home**

When Naruto got home he made his way to his room, he said goodnight to his father and mother and gave them there along time. He wonders if he could find someone like his mom...not in a weird way, but someone that he can love and be with on equal terms. All the girls in his school liked him, but they didn't take their careers as ninja's seriously and he didn't want that.

Naruto would like someone that is kind, smart, strong, loyal, beautiful, and that can keep in line. The teen can be a tad bit reckless and he wants someone to remind him that he is not all invincible. Naruto snickered and rubbed his nose, the teen laid in his bed this in pj's.

He looked out the sky and saw the stars, he felt at peace when looking at them, but he also felt that someone was calling him. The teen shook his head and decided to sleep. Tomorrow he was going to be starting his mission and he needed rest.

Nero was flying through the air, her father was next to her. Both crows landed on Minato's head on the kage mountain, their eyes locked on the moon. Dust cawed and Nero cawed back, soon both of the birds felt someone behind them. They flew into the air and landed on the mysterious figure hands.

The man had wrinkled skin for he was old, he had no hair, a long white beard, and his clothing. He was wearing what seemed like a cloak of black feathers, his eyes were green, he had a large book strapped to his side and on his neck a blue amulet rested. The amulet looked alive for some reason and it seemed like there was something inside of it. The mysterious old man gazed at the village with a peaceful and then turned his attention to the two crows.

"Ah, Dust, it has been too long...and you must be Nero. I can see Naruto has a trusted friends, that's good. He will need you and Kiba in the coming future." The crows left the man fingers and went to his shoulders as the elder continued to gaze at the village. "The time is coming. Soon the** Four will ride again**." The man chuckled for some unknown reason as the crows flew off into the distance and the old man himself turned into a flock of crows.

All the crows flew off out of the village, heading all over the world. The crows were searching for something or someone. What or who no may know except for the man himself. For he was no ordinary old man, he is someone that knows all. He is the keeper of secrets, he is the **Crowfather**.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Some crows flew into a village where the morale was low, people looked afraid at where they lived. The crows followed a sound though, a sound in air that sounded much like music. Someone was playing a flute and the one of the crows caught sight of a red head teen who was playing the flute.

The girl was playing a beautiful sound, but she stopped when she felt that someone was watching her. She looked up to see the crow and when their eyes met, the crow flew away. The girl did not go back to playing the flute, she kept her eyes on the crow almost feeling a connection to it.

* * *

A trio of individuals were walking through a forest, two of them wore cloaks that had red clouds on them. One of them was short with a straw hat on his head, the other was taller and had a bandage sword, his outfit very similar to his partner. The third though was the most different, he had on a brown cloak that covered his face. This one as well also carried a large sword that was bandaged and he stopped when he felt someone watching.

"Something the matter?" Kisame asked the teen, the mysterious third individual looked up and saw a flock of crows pass by them. He didn't respond right away, but he felt a connection somehow he felt connection to it. He ignored it and kept on walking with his companions.

* * *

The crows saw smoke in the sky and flew towards it, they came across a campfire with a male sitting on a log. There was another man tied up, beating, and bloody next to him. The man felt someone watching him and looked up, he saw the crows and narrowed his eyes. "Time to go." The man said, he got up and kicked dirt on the fire to put it out.

When the fire was out he grabbed the injured man and put him on his shoulder. The man then whistled and a horse came from the ground. The horse was unlike any normal horse, in fact it didn't seem normal. The horse was in purple and grey armor, its hair was black, and it had black flames coming from beneath its feet. The man smirked and threw the injured man on the back of the horse.

The mysterious man then got the horse and rubbed its neck, it was time to ride. "Let's ride, **Mayhem**!" The horse rose up on its back hoofs and neighed. Mayhem then took into the forest and left a small trail of black flames with each step.

**To be continued**

**Chapter 8: To Wave**

* * *

An:So yeah, I meant to say this. Naruto is the youngest, then Tayuya, War, and Strife. Strife is the oldest and has access to some of the powers. He doesn't know what excatly what is he is, but he knows he's different. War and Tayuya are going to find out the hard way.

As for other parings you already know two: Naruto and FemHaku, Kiba and Sakura. I can also confirm these parings as well. Tayuya and Kimimaro, Sai and Hinata, Shika and Temari, and Kakashia and Shizune? (Maybe. )


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Into Wave**

***Beep! Beep! Beep**!* The sound of alarm for one Arashi Namikaze, the man was sleeping peacefully next to his naked wife and he had no intention of waking up right now. The alarm can go screw itself and it did when the beeping stopped. Arsahi didn't care that it stopped, but perhaps he should've because he had a guess in his home. The Crowfather was in the compound, but more specifically he was in Arashi and Akeno's home.

Crowfather looked down at the sleeping with a peaceful smile, not all bothered by the fact they were both naked. The old one decided that it was now best to wake the head of the clan by allowing his crow to do so.

"Dust, if you will." Dust landed on his master's chest and faced him directly, Arashi's calm and peaceful look was about to come crashing down.

***CAW**!* And with that caw Arashi and Akeno both screamed in their sleep, they jumped out of bed with weapons in hand. Arashi and Akeno didn't have anything covering them so they bared it all to the Crowfather. The old one saw the couple with scythes in their hands and looks of murder on their faces, murderous looks that would soon disappear when they saw who was in their room.

"Cr-Crowfather!?" Arashi said with surprise, he looked at the old one and then looked down to see that he was naked blushed in embarrassment. Arashi and Akeno dropped their weapons and then grabbed the sheets to cover themselves, all while the keeper of secrets laughed.

"Arashi, Akeno, it's good to see you both. I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but I need to speak to you all." Crowfather spoke casually while the two were still processing how he got in and how he snuck on them.

The old man soon left after that, but not before telling them that he needed one more guest to join them. "Also bring Naruto with you as well. I would like to speak to the new reaper."

The keeper left after that leaving the two naked parents in shock and silence. "Did she just see naked and not comment?" Akeno asked in disbelief, no one had ever just looked at her and been fine with it. I mean usually they blush or even stare, but Crowfather showed nothing of that.

"I need to grab some pants." Arashi walked to grab some black pants and as he was doing this Crowfather waited in the kitchen for the family to arrive. He sipped some tea peacefully as he awaited for their arrival, he didn't have to wait long though as all three members of the clan came and sat down.

Crowfather put down his tea and looked at Naruto first, the boy was tired and had Nero on his head. He took long looks at him studying him and creeping him out at the same time, it was weird...super weird. Naruto didn't know what to think about this man, he didn't know whether he was human or not, but he felt strange...and familiar to him.

"Soooo...Are we going to address the old man in the room?" Naruto asked his parents as he looked at them and for some reason the old man chuckled at the pre-teen.

"Naruto, show some respect. This is the Crowfather, the keeper of secrets, an old one, and a dear family friend. He's basically a member of the clan." Naruto widened his eyes at that, did his dad just say that. Crowfather was an old one...like the makers.

"Wait, is he like the makers that forged the worlds." Crowfather laughed at Naruto's enthusiasm and was impressed with his knowledge, he wasn't surprised that Arashi had decided to tell Naruto what lies above beyond the stars.

"Yes, I am indeed like the makers, but instead creating weapons and cities I specialize in secrets. I know many including some of your young Naruto." Crowfather gave Naruto a knowing look and the young teen just scoffed, he didn't have any secrets.

"Like what?" The confidence all over Naruto's tone and Arashi mentally shook his head, his son just fell into his trap.

"You snuck into the women bath houses by transforming yourself into a woman you call Naruko." Well justified to say that after Naruto heard that he had a massive blush on his face and he didn't need to know that his mother was staring at him.

"You snuck into the women's bath house...as a woman!" Akeno scolded her son and Naruto didn't look at her, he just looked at the table twiddling his fingers.

"Maybe...It was just one time."

"Second time was with Kiba." Crowfather said again after sipping some more tea and this time Naruto really started to sweat as the stare turned into a glare from her violet eyes.

"You did it twice!" Akeno yelled and she was going to yell some more, but Arashi put a stop to it by putting his hand over her mouth.

"You can ground him later. Crowfather, why have you come here? You don't often come to the human realm unless there is a certain urgent." After hearing Arashi words, Crowfather got serious and put down the cup of warm liquid.

"Yes, I have news that pertains to you all, but more so Naruto." Naruto, Akeno, and Arashi all became curious and wondered what the news was.

"Word has traveled that Naruto is the new reaper, but not only that there are whispers that the children of four exist." Arashi widened his eyes, he and Minato had searched for children of the original four, but came up with nothing.

"Where are they?" Arashi asked, wanting to know the information immediately. The faster he knows the, quicker he can find them, but Crowfather was not going to make that easy for him.

"I know how badly you wish to find them, my boy. But I can not allow that." Arashi was confused as was Naruto and Akneo. Why wouldn't Crowfather want Arashi to find his cousins?

"I can't allow that because you are not the one to bring them here," Arashi was still confused and his blue eyes showed. He didn't understand the cryptic message that Crowfather gave him, but it hit him when he looked at Naruto. Naruto saw his father turn his head to him and then turn back to the old one.

Crowfather nodded his head, that confirmed Arashi theory. It wasn't going to be him that brings the four together, it will be his son. It will be Naruto.

"Naruto will be one to do it. He's the one that will lead them." The old one nodded his head while having wide eyes, he would be the one leading this new generation of Horsman. He can't do that, he barely has access to his own powers and not that, he barely understands them.

"Yes, Naruto will lead them as did Death before in the beginning. But you and Akeno have roles to play in this as well." Akeno now got curious and wanted to know what her role was.

"What role is that, my lord?" Crowfather chuckled and gently shook his head, Akeno didn't need to address him as a lord.

"No, no, Lady Akeno. You don't need to address the lord. It is I who should be addressing you and Arashi like that. But as for roles, they will be nothing difficult. In fact you have been doing your role already by raising Naruto here." Akeno and Arahsi widened their eyes in surprise, the old man couldn't be saying what they were thinking.

"You...You mean we have to be their parents!" Crowfather nodded his head and told them why.

"The current decedents of War, Strife, and Fury, have all had difficult upbringings. In fact two of them are enemy hands. They are lost and need guidance as to who they are and I see no better to do that than you two." Arashi and Akeno looked at each other, the elder reaper already knew his decision, but he didn't want to force his wife into something that she wasn't ready for.

I mean from what Crowfather was saying they would be taking in some more kids. Were they really ready for that? They did a good job with Naruto, but he was a baby. The others might already be in their late teens and they would have to be their parents. That's not easy to do.

"We will do it." Akeno told the keeper of secrets, she didn't hesitate in her answer. The Namikaze family has done much for Akeno by taking her in and giving her something that she never thought she would have.

A family, she got family. Her life is indebted to this clan and she will spend her life repaying it, so if Crowfather or Arashi ever need her to do something then she will do it no questions asked.

"You heard her Crowfather, we will accept our roles." Arashi smiled and put his hand over his wife's own. Both husband and wife looked at each other lovingly, they were about to kiss but Naruto didn't want to see any of the PDA. Instead he wanted to know what was around the old man's neck.

The blue amulet that was around him has had Naruto staring at it, he wants to know what it is and why he has this weird feeling about it. He can't really explain what he's feeling, but it's like the amulet is calling to him. Much like when his father brought him to the treasure room and all the artifacts were calling to him. It's like he can hear voices in his head...Is he going crazy or something?

"Ah, I see that amulet has caught your eye young reaper." Naruto heard him and shook his head, he grabbed for he felt a small headache coming.

Soon flashes appeared in the young man's mind, images of four individuals bowing to what seemed like stones with demonic faces on them. An image of a woman with red hair, two men, one with white hair, and the other had black and with a face mask on.

Crowfather watched it all with keen eyes, he had seen it many times in Arashi, Minato, and the rest of the children of his old friend Death. All the children feel it, they feel the souls in the amulet, the souls of their brethren. The souls of their brother and sisters, the half breed nephilim.

"Ah!" Naruto grunted, the images were becoming too much and soon couldn't take it anymore. He had opened his eyes and they were solely on the amulet around Crowfather's neck. Naruto thought it was done, but he was wrong when he started to hear voices, voices coming from the amulet.

_"Nephew. Nephew. Nephew. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Grandson."_ Naruto covered his ears because the voices were becoming too loud. It was becoming too much and the parents saw this. They went over to their son, Akeno brought him into a hug and whispered words of advice to him.

"Naruto, focus on my voice. Focus on my voice alone, honey." Naruto heard the words along with the many others that were coming from the amulet, but his mother's got through to him. He did focus on hers and hers alone.

"Crowfather, enough. Tell them to calm down and stop whispering, they're hurting my son." Crowfather nodded his head to Arashi words and put a hand on the artifact around his neck. The blue dimmed a little bit, but the voices did stop for Naruto. He brought himself out of the hug, but was winded a little bit. The voices made him feel his head was about to explode.

"What...What was that?" The teen asked, his eyes looking at amulet and the old one.

"That, young reaper, was the amulet of your fallen brethren. I'm sure that your father has told you the fate of the nephilim when they betrayed the balance." Naruto nodded and responded to the Crowfather.

"Yeah, their souls were sealed in some kind of amulet and hidden away." Crowfather nodded his head and sipped some tea before continuing. "Is that the amulet?"

"No, that was indeed hidden. This one is similar, but different. This one around my neck holds the souls of the nephilim, but the nephilim that it holds are the descendants of the four. Your family is in here, along with the many other earth born nephilim. Their souls are too dangerous in the hands of heaven and hell. So **Riku Namikaze**, the son of Death, decided that all souls of the earth born nephilim will be kept in the amulet and safe guarded by me." Naruto began to understand, but he had one more question he had to ask.

"I heard someone call me their grandson, I think that was my grandpa. Is it possible that my dad is in there as well?" Crowfather lost his smile and a frown donned his face, Arashi knew the truth, but it would seem that he never told Naruto.

"No, unfortunately Minato is not in here. Minato was the second born, therefore the powers of Death were not transferred to him. He may have had the blood of nephilim inside of him and even the heart of one, but his soul was never truly one. When your father died he went to the eternal kingdom to rest and be with your mother."

"Oh," Naruto won't lie, he was saddened to hear that. He thought he might get the chance to talk with his father, but he thought wrong.

"Naruto," Arashi called to him, but even he didn't know what to say. He was like this when he found out that as well, the thought of never hearing his brother or even his mother left him hollow.

"Alright, I gotta go. I have missions and duty calls." Naruto left after that and the adults could see that he was still bothered by what he just found out.

Naruto went to his room to change, hoping to take his mind off never seeing his father and mother again. Naruto was hoping that he could at least hear their voices, something he never heard in his life.

Naruto finished getting dressed in his shinobi outfit and put on his necklace, once that was all completed he grabbed two black fingerless gloves and put them on his hands. Once he was fully dressed he decided to leave, he headed out to the front door and told everyone goodbye.

"Bye mom, bye dad, and it was an honor to meet you Crowfather." Naruto bowed to the old one and he chuckled, Naruto didn't have to bow to him.

"It was my pleasure as well young Naruto. Oh, you also don't have to bow to me. As I told your mother, I serve this family and I will forever will." Naruto nodded his head and raised his head, he then decided to leave, but the Crowfather had some last words for him.

"Naruto," Naruto turned around and looked at the old man to see what he had to say.

"I look forward to seeing who you become." Naruto was confused by the cryptic message, but nodded nonetheless. He then left the house to meet his team at the meeting spot.

"He'll be fine, Arashi." Crowfather turned his head to the mother and father now. He could see the look of concern on the father's face and there was reason for it. Naruto powers still soon show and Crowfather knew it.

"That doesn't stop my worry. Do you know what powers he will receive.?" Arashi asked the family friend and Crowfather shrugged his shoulders. Even he didn't technically know the answer to that.

"I don't." The old one put down the tea since he was finished with it, he then stood up and held his arm out. Soon Dust flew onto his arm and eyed his former master.

"I do know that they will come soon, very soon. But as for what, who knows? It could be the ability to hear the dead or be like your and Minato. **Death Sense**, the ability to sense the death of humans. Either way you need not worry, he will be fine as long as he doesn't do anything reckless." Akeno and Arashi sighed in defeat, that was the one problem that they couldn't avoid. Naruto was bound to do something reckless, it was in the blood.

"Well, I should be off. Akeno thank you for the tea and Arashi as always, it's good to see you my boy." Arashi and Akeno both stood up and said their goodbyes.

"It was good to see you too, old man." Arashi hugged the short old man and Akeno came and bowed again making him chuckle.

"I'm not going to be able to make you stop that?" Akeno shook her head with a smile, but still hugged the Crowfather.

"It's not everyday that a lowly human such as myself meets an old one such as yourself." Crowfather laughed at Akeno's joke as he gave Dust back to Arashi.

"Akeno, do you want to know what makes an old one special?" Akeno glanced at Arashi then Crowfather and answered the question.

"I thought it was the age." Crowfather let a chuckle while Arashi smirked at the joke from his wife. Akeno didn't know it, but her answer was true. Age does matter when it comes to an old one, but it's more than just age.

"Age is part of it, but what makes us special is not our knowledge or secrets. It's our **wisdom**. The wisdom we carry can only be achieved by experiencing the worlds as we have and I try to pass down that wisdom to the younger generation so they do not repeat the mistakes of the past.

"Do you have any wisdom for me then?" Crowfather was about to leave, he rubbed a hand through his grey beard and looked at Arashi and Akeno. He has a secret that pertains to both of them, but more so Akeno.

"Be weary of the one that seeks to destroy what you both have. A dangerous woman seeks to destroy you and Lady Akeno's marriage, and she will stop at nothing to achieve her desire."

After the cryptic and haunting message Crowfather turned into a flock of crows and left the house. While Arashi and Akeno were in shock...well, Akeno was in shock while Arashi was concerned.

What Crowfather said had got to him and it was visible on his face, had the look of death on his face. Arashi will kill anyone, be it man or woman if they try to take his family from him...his wife.

Akeno on the other hand was thinking the same as Arashi, she will fight for what is hers, but at the sametime she had fear in her heart. Someone was...is going to destroy her, take her life away. Her family, her son, her husband, everything that she held so dear. Gone.

She could allow that to happen, she will not allow that to happen. She is the Angel of Death, wife of the Black Reaper, sister in law to The Red Death. Kushina had women trying to take Minato from her and she made them pay...dearly. She will do the same, for Arashi Namikaze is her man and her man alone.

"I won't allow that to happen." Arashi told his wife, the emotion was evident in his tone. He will not stand for that to happen. Akeno smiled and grabbed her husband's hand, she looked him in his baby blue eyes and kissed him. When their passionate kiss was done Akeno put both her hands on his cheeks, cupping them.

"Arashi, I love you, always have and always will. Nothing and no one will change what we have, and if they try." Akeno's sweet and perfect smile turned into a demonic and sinister one, one that no one wished to meet. Just asked Mizuki.

"If they try to take what we have I will show them pain that no one has truly experienced in this world. I will soak my body in their blood, I will cut out their eyes for looking at you, I will rip the lips off for trying to seduce you, and I will have their heart in my mind. I will crush it till there is nothing left, but red mush." Akeno finished her threat and Arashi horrified at what he heard, that he widened his eyes, his jaw was on the ground, and he had a giant erection.

What he heard his wife just say was horrifying and sexy, very, very sexy. Arashi had a training meeting with the Anbu today, it could wait now. He's pretty sure that Yugao can handle it,_ 'Yeah she can wait.'_ He thought that, but Akeno had other plans.

"Alright, since that is all clarified and done with. I'll get your lunch ready and you can head on over to Anbu HQ." Arashi had giant white eyes from the shock of his wife just leaving him hanging, she knew that he had an erection and just decided to leave him like that.

"I can't get a quickie." Akeno shook her head and handed a brown paper bag that had his lunch in it.

"Love you." Akeno told him, she kissed him on the lip and went to do her daily chores around the house. Arashi just dropped his head in defeat that he wouldn't be getting some action or even a quickie, a quickie would have been fine. But nothing and now he has to go to work and calm down his erection.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto had arrived at his team meeting point which was a cafe shop that his sensei went to every morning to get a cup, it was kinda tedious, but hey it was her thing and they didn't judge. When Naruto arrived he saw that the other members of his team and his sensei had already arrived.

"Sorry I'm late guys, a family friend had an unplanned visit." Kurenai checked the time, Naruto wasn't technically late, but he wasn't on time either. She tries to teach her students that ninja's need to be on time and not be like Kakashi.

"It's fine Naruto, but do make sure you track the time in future." Kurenai scolded him, she then got up and left the money for her coffee.

"Alright, who's ready for their first mission as shinobi of Konoha." Kurenai saw the look of excitement on her team's face...well it was excitement on Naruto's face.

Hinata was nervous and Shino remained impassive, she really needed to work on those two. Maybe with Naruto help it will be possible for them to get out their shells, if that happens they are one step closer at becoming great ninja's.

"All right! It's time for our first step as true shinobi. This is going to be awesome!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air and had a smile on his face, all while Kurenai had a hidden smirk on her face.

"Naruto is right, this will be interesting." Shino spoke in his stoic tone, never showing any emotion, but even he was excited for he pushed his glasses up. That had to mean something.

"Y-Yes, th-this will be fun." Hinata's voice was full of stuttering, but it was for two reasons. Her shyness and being this close to her crush. A crush that one sided and the poor girl had no idea of knowing.

"Then let's go on a mission." Kurenai led them to the Hokage office to get a mission and it was only five minutes that Team 8 would find out that being ninja is not what the stories say it was.

* * *

_**Five Minutes Later**_

"This sucks!" Naruto complained, as he continued to paint the fence of some lazy villager. Is this really a mission or a punishment that his mom had set up for him after what he did a few years back. I mean it was just one, maybe two times that he sucked in the bath houses, but the bright side is that his Sexy Jutsu works and is good for infiltrations.

"I know, but it's supposed to teach teamwork." Kurenai said as she read a magazine while watching the kids paint the fence. She didn't like either when she was genin, but hey now that she is jonin it was totally fun to see.

"I don't see how painting a fence helps us, Kurenai-sensei." Shino said stoically, even though he didn't like it. He just didn't voice his opinion as loud as Naruto did, but he did hate this as well. Not what he expected.

"Naruto-kun, why-why don't you use your shadow clones." Hinata suggested and Naruto didn't even think of that. Why? Because it just went over his head like an idiot, it was so bad that Nero went over to him and pecked him for being so slow.

Naruto just dropped everything and then slapped himself on the forehead. How could he be so stupid? How was he rookie of the year and not see that?

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Thanks, Hinata." Hinata gained a massive red face and just started steaming for some reason, while Kurenai just shook her head with a smile. Young love, it was something adorable and yet painful. All Kurenai hopes for is that Hinata is not on the end of painful heart break.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled and three more himself appeared. Naruto didn't have to order them to get work since they already did that and now it was all members of Team 8 relaxing, but it wouldn't be for long since danger was coming to them.

'_I wonder what Kiba is up to?' _Naruto thought of his best friend as his clones began to work on the fence. He did wonder how Kiba was taking these D-Rank missions...Oh, what the hell let's just call them paid chores. Knowing the dog boy like he does he probably blew a tank trying to get a real mission.

* * *

_**With Kiba**_

"So, let me guess this straight. You lied to us to make us take a simple mission which turns out to be a more dangerous mission than we originally thought, your village is in danger from the gangster, and you don't have enough money to pay us. Did I forget anything?" Kakashi said to the elderly bridge builder who was also their client that lied about the mission his team had taken.

What had started out an easy day of chasing cats, painted fences, and reading Icha-Icha turned into an assassination attempt and now what seems like a rescue mission. Why did he say yes to C-Rank and just didn't take the cat again.

"Let's not forget that my people are suffering under the hands of that said gangster." Tazuna, the bridge builder to lighten this dire and dangerous situation, but for once Kakashi is not in the mood for them. He sensei looked to his genin, a team that needed lots of work.

They were nowhere ready for this, but on the other hand even he didn't like leaving these people to suffer. He wanted to help, but he had a responsibility to protect his students and he won't endanger them. Kakashi closed his lone eye and sighed, this was going to be hard to say, but it needed to be said.

"We can't help you." Tazuna widened his eyes in fear, while the two members of Team 7 did the same. Kiba wanted hell for it was the right thing to do, and Sakura wanted to help, but they were not ready for this.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't show any emotion, he didn't care what happened to Tazuna and his people. But the opportunity to fight stronger enemies did interest him.

He had an opportunity to see where his strength was and the two downed brothers that tried to attack were any indication, it meant that he was getting stronger. It was only a matter of time before he caught his brother and Naruto. Soon they both will kneel before his might.

"We have to help them." Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at Kiba, he could see that his eyes were serious. "We have to help them, sensei. They got no one else and if we leave he will die." Kakashi understood where Kiba was coming from, but there was nothing that he could do.

"Baka, will die if we go further...unless Sasuke, you'll protect me right." Sakure said lovingly and Sasuke just gave her a powerful glare that made her shiver in fear.

Kiba just sighed, it wasn't working out for him with this team and his crush hasn't even seen what kind of dick that her crush is. Pursuing a guy like Sasuke will ultimately leave him in pain and heartbreak, and the girl will feel both. He just hopes that he can wake Sakura up quickly.

"There is still the problem with our payment." Kakashi looked too Tazuna now, but the bridge builder had a solution to that.

"Once the bridge is complete I will pay you for any rank this mission is. I swear, just please save my people."

"That works...Right?" Kiba asked and Kakashi nodded, it would work. It wasn't always the clients do this, but as long as the village gets it's payment nothing else matters then.

They had settled the payment problem, but there is one problem...backup. Kakashi had an idea, but he wanted to see if his students can actually use their brains and come up with something.

Luckily for him Kiba was the only one among that had a brain dedicated to becoming a good shinobi. The jury is still out on Sakura and Sasuke, a girl who has potential and a boy who needs to get rid of the lone wolf attitude. This is his team...maybe he just stayed in Anbu.

"Kakashi-sensei, you have the dog contract don't you?" Kakashi looked at Kiba in surprise, not many know that he uses dogs for summons. He wonders how did his student know that.

"How do you know that?" Kiba scratched behind his head sheepishly while Akamaru barked.

"Naruto told me a while back. He said you summoned some dogs for his birthday and all that." Kakashi nodded his head, he should've figured that Naruto would be the one to tell Kiba that and Kiba's idea was the plan he was thinking of.

"That can work. Good work, Kiba." Kakashi complemented Kiba and rubbed his nose in embarrassment. Sakura was impressed she wouldn't lie, but she was still too fixated on Sasuke not seeing that she has someone who is looking to be her friend.

Kakashi made the proper hand signs for the summon technique, he did it so quickly that when his students blinked he had already put his hand on the ground.

**"Summon Jutsu!"** A cloud smoke appeared on the ground and when it began to blow away it revealed a brown dog with a very weird looking face.

"Pakkun, I need you to deliver a message to the Hokage. Tell him that Team 7 needs back up." Kakashi gave the dog named Pakkun a scroll and he put it in his mouth.

"Got it, Kakashi." Everyone, but Kiba and Kakashi widen their eyes in shock.

Did they just hear a dog talk? A talking dog, that can't be right...Right? But they did, Kiba knew that there were animals that could understand the human tongue and very few that could talk. His mother's familiar is one of those very few that can do both.

"Did...Did that dog just talk?" Sakura asked, she still hasn't recovered from the shock of hearing Pakkun speak. Pakkun turned his head to the pink haired girl and sniffed his nose, there was something off about her scent in her hair. He knew that scent.

"Your shampoo, I like it. It's the same one I use for my fur." Sakura now was overcome with shock, her eyes were pure white. She just found out that her shampoo she uses to impress Sasuke is used by a talking dog. That is embarrassing, but one didn't think that. In fact he even likes the smell of her hair.

"I like it too." Kiba cursed himself mentally. Why the hell did he just say that? Now he has everyone looking at him curiously making a blush on his face. The dog boy just turned his head, trying very hard to fight and hide the blush that came onto his face.

"Anyway, Pakkun take the scroll to Sandaime-sama and tell him that we are moving ahead, so back up would be great as soon as possible." The brown dog nodded his head and started to dash back to the village as quickly as he could.

"While Pakkun does that we'll keep moving, hopefully we don't run into more trouble. But shinobi are never that lucky, so stay on guard and protect Tazuna." The genin nodded their heads and began to walk to Wave.

"Did you mean that?" Kiba heard Sakura whisper to him and he looked at her surprised. He didn't really think that she would talk to him, hell she barely gives him the time of day.

"Y-Yeah, it smells nice. It really sticks out with those with heightened senses of smell." Kiba said, trying not to stutter when talking to his crush. '_Come on man, focus.' _

"T-Thanks," Both Sakura and Kiba were now in awkward silence and boy it was killing them. "I'm...I'm going to over check it out." He knew that she made that up just to get out this and he didn't stop her.

The awkwardness was killing him too and he needed to get out of that. Akamaru looked down at his master and shook his head, he needed to be more confident in himself when talking to girls. Maybe he could ask Nero to ask Naruto to give him some advice.

Team 7 heads deeper and deeper into Wave, but troubles lingers around every corner. A bounty is on the head of Tazuna and it's only a matter of time before someone else looks to cash in on it. Team 7 just hopes that whoever the Hokage is good and that they get to their location quickly.

* * *

_**Konoha**_

Naruto and Team 8 were doing another D-Rank mission and again they were painting a fence, well technically it was Naruto's clones that were painting them. Team was training, finally they were doing something that made them feel like real shinobi.

They were mediating to work on their chakra control and stamina. It wasn't fun, but it was at least a passing time for them. It wouldn't take the clones long to finish painting so they can go to the Hokage and rest for the day.

That was the plan until anbu wearing a shroud appeared before them. Kurenai and her team widened their eyes and watched as Anbu gave his message. "Sandaime-sama has summoned you all at once." The anbu shunshin after the message leaving Team 8 to look at each other.

"Guess we got a new mission. Let's move everyone!" Kurenai ordered and they quickly got up, Naruto clones popped into smoke clouds and he grabbed his scythe. Nero landed on his head as all members jumped from building to building to reach the kage's tower.

Once they arrived they didn't bother to knock, they just entered and saw elderly kage with a grim look on his face. Hiruzen looked and saw them, gone was his grandfatherly exterior. It was replaced with the hardened shinobi that had seen many battles. When all members entered the office they bowed in front to their leader.

"You summoned us, Sandaime-sama." Kurenai spoke first and Hiruzen nodded his head, he leaned forward on his desk and told Team 8 their mission.

"Team 8, you will be deployed immediately. Kakashi and Team 7 have requested backup, it seems the mission was not as it seemed. The location is a village in the Land of Waves. Hurry and rendezvous with Team 7."

"Yes sir!" Team 8 yelled in unison, they then left and Kurenai gave them their next order.

"Guys, this our first mission outside of the village. We need to be prepared, hurry home and prepare then get to the village gate. You all have 15 minutes and remember to pack smart. Understood?"

"Yes, sensei!" After their order was given the members of the team left to go to their own homes where they would be prepared. Naruto arrived at his home and quickly went to his home, the noise he was making made Akeno call out to him.

"Naruto, is that you? What are you doing back here?" Naruto was in his room packing the essentials in his bag, he did hear his mom and responded back to her.

"I got on a mission, mom. I'll be out of the village for a few days." Akeno stopped working for a moment and went to her son's room.

She knew that this day would come, and she thought she prepared herself for it. But she thought wrong when she saw him in his room that he grew up in and with his bag packed for a mission. Naruto saw his mother keep a strong face, he walked forward and went to hug her. Akeno hugged back and held tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Be safe, honey." Akeno said she tried to hide the worry and concern out of her voice, but it slipped and Naruto heard it.

"I will, mom. I will. I'll be back and when I am we are going to get some ramen." Naruto looked at her with his fox smile and Akeno started to tear up. Her baby boy was starting to grow up and she couldn't be more proud of him.

"Alright, promise made. Now, go meet your team." Naruto nodded, but before he left he kissed his mother on the cheek and then left to meet his squad. As he was leaving Naruto saw his father at the gate of the mansion.

"Dad," Nartuo called out to his father who walked up to him. Arashi stared down at his son and Naruto wondered what his father was going to say. Would give him some words of encouragement? Would he tell him to be safe, but worry like his mom? Would he give him some advice?

"Naruto, Hiruzen told me that you are going out on a mission. Listen, I'm not going to keep here long and I'm not going to give you sappy goodbye. I just want you to know that things are different outside of the village. You're going to see things that won't leave your mind, but it only affects you if you let it. Stay on mission, keep your focus, and protect your comrades." Naruto nodded his head to his father, he was focused and he was ready.

"Nero, look after him." Nero cawed to her father's master, but Arashi was not done. Arashi hugged his son and brought him into his chest.

"Be careful son, remember you are not alone." Naruto hugged his dad, but smiled. So much for a sappy goodbye.

"This never happened. Got it?"

"Got it." Naruto broke the hug and looked up at his dad who had a smile on his face. Dust was on his shoulder and cawed at Naruto, the bird wishing him good luck.

Naruto ran past his father and waved goodbye, he will return. He made a promise and he always keeps his promise. Naruto began to make his way to the gate, the soul eater on his shoulder, Nero on his head, and an eager look on his face.

When he arrived he saw that his whole team was there and they were ready to go. All they needed was the word from their sensei. "Everyone all set?" Team 8 nodded their head in unison and Kurenai looked to the wide open world that was beyond that gate.

"Team 8, let's move!" Kurenai and the genin began to run out into the woods, hoping and praying that they could catch up with Team 7 before things got worse for them.

* * *

_**With Team 7**_

Kakashi was not having a good day so far and from the looks of it, it was not going to get any better. You know what at this point the day was over and he had to admit, this one was one of the worst ones.

The client lied about the mission, but even with that his team still wanted to carry on. They sent word back to Konoha that they needed backup and he hoped that they would arrive by now, but whoever that Hiruzen didn't come yet.

Now to make things worse they went up against a feared rogue ninja that even he knows about. Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist and one of the legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist.

He knew the moment he saw Zabuza that this was a fight needed to deal with himself, which is why he ordered his team to protect Tazuna while he fights. Kakashi went all out, even revealing his hidden weapon which was his sharingan eye.

He thought that it would be enough to beat the swordsman, but he was wrong. Zabuza caught him and trapped him in a water prison. Now, he was stuck with nowhere to go and his team was helpless. Yeah, he should've stuck with the cat.

"Hahaha...Your sensei is trapped in my water prison. What are you kids going to do now?" Zabuza mocked Team 7 as they were in front of the bridge builder, all genin trying to protect him, but at same time protect themselves from the KI that Zabuza is emitting. It was an intense presence that was pressed down on them, it was like a demon had come to devour their souls.

Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, and even Sasuke had sweat coming down their brow. They had never felt anything like this. Is this what is in store for them in the future? Is this the power, the presence of a seasoned veteran shinobi? Will they even make it through this?

"The real world is not for kids, it chews you up and spits you out leaving nothing, but a broken person. Heh...well, I guess it's time I end this." Zabuza made a hand sign while his hand was in the ball of water that held Kakashi. Soon another Zabuza was created from the water below them, that said a clone put his hand in the prison and the real one brought his out.

"I'll make this quick, consider it an act of mercy. Not everyone gets those in the shinobi world." Zabuza firmly gripped his giant sword, it dragged on the ground leaving a trail in it and when the team blinked Zabuza was gone from his spot.

The rogue ninja appeared before Sakura, right in front of her face and the girl had just frozen. Sakura was frozen in her spot, she couldn't breathe, no less move. What was in front of her was not Zabuza, but death.

"Sakura!" Kakashi and Kiba screamed, the pink haired just had terrified eyes as the rogue ninja lifted his blade up above his head. Zabuza looked down at Sakura, right in her green eyes. His eyes showed no mercy and no hesitation. The blade began to come down on the young kunoichi, her eyes closed for she thought that this was the end.

Zabuza blade was about to cleave Sakura in half and it would have if the strike wasn't blocked. The block made the rogue ninja widen his eyes as he was now looking at a blonde hair boy with whisker marks and holding a scythe. But the reason for the mist shinobi shock was because of the crest he saw on his clothing. He recognized that crest, it was the Namikaze clan.

"Sakura, you alright?" Sakura opened her eyes when she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and saw the back of Naruto red hoodie, she widened her eyes as did the rest of Team 7. Back up had arrived, Naruto was here and maybe hope was alive after all.

"So, it seems you guys were had some fun." Naruto said as he pushed Zabuza off his scythe and the swordsmen backed up. Zabuza twirled the giant blade and ready himself, it didn't matter if this was a child, this was a Namikaze and he only knew of two. That meant that this kid had to be the son of either Minato or Arashi Namikaze. The Yellow Flash and the Black Reaper.

"You, I know that crest on your clothes. Are you one of the Namikaze?" Naruto twirled his scythe and put the end pole into the dirt while the blade was sticking out. Nero came on, landed on his shoulder and cawed at Zabuza.

"Yeah, the name is Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. The guy who is going to beat you." Naruto said with determination, so much determination that it shocked Team 7 and Tazuna. The bridge builder was impressed by the balls on Naruto to say that he would defeat Zabuza, even Tazuna has heard of the legends of Namikaze.

Zabuza just smiled under his mask of bandages, his shark teeth hidden from Naruto. '_This kid is ballsy, I'll give him that, but doesn't know what he's going up against.' _Zabuza thought as he closed his eyes and when he opened them Naruto felt a massive amount KI pressing down on him. The teen nearly collapsed, his hands were on his knees as he held onto his scythe to keep his balance.

"You talk to a big game boy, but-" Zabuza stopped talking when he noticed that Naruto was shivering, but it wasn't from his KI. No, it was something else, and he heard laughter coming from the boy.

"Hehehehehe," Naruto laughed uncontrollably, he didn't know why he was laughing. The members of Team 7 didn't know why he was laughing, they were downright terrified and so was Naruto. But for some reason he was laughing.

"Hehehe...I feel so terrified right now, but some reason I'm excited to fight you!"

"_Rise...Rise and show him your strength. Show the strength of the Nephilim!" _Naruto heard voices in his head, the voices of his clansmen, his brethren. Naruto answered their call and raised his head from below, and Zabuza could've swore that he saw something behind that child.

It had to be genjutsu, but boy it didn't feel like it to the swordsmen. It felt real, it felt ominous, it felt powerful, and it felt terrifying. It felt like death was here. What Zabuza saw behind Naruto was something shrouded being wielding a large and terrifying scythe.

'_What the hell!?' _Zabuza had seen many things in his life and he had done worse, but he had never and I mean never seen anything like this.

"My team is a few miles back. So, that gives me more than enough time to fight you. I hope you're ready because I'm coming at you with everything I have!" Naruto picked his scythe up and twirled to his right side. Naruto cocked it back and began to dash at Zabuza with amazing speed for a genin. Naruto jumped into the air, ready for battle.

"AAAAHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he lifted his scythe at Zabuza, ready to behead him. The battle between the demon and the reaper has begun. The outcome of this journey still remains unseen, but one thing's for sure. Naruto will be ready for every single fight.

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN**: Yo, peeps, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter is Naruto vs. Zabuza, Naruto meets the Kyuubi for the first time, and he meets his future wife in Haku. Now as for the Nephilim, there are two amulets. One is the green one that is person that holds all the nephilim souls. The second is the blue that Crowfather carries, it holds all the earth born or half breed nephilim.

You will see more Crowfather as time goes on, don't worry. Ah...before I forget. The reason for Naruto's excitement is because of his nephilim bloodline. It's not his special ability, but all the nephilim have this urge to fight in way. The get excited when faced against a powerful enemy. The adrenaline that comes with facing powerful enemies, is part of the warrior race. Tayuya has it, as well as the other two. Now Naruto Death ability, it's called **Death Echo**.(that the past name I could think of.) It allows Naruto to since past death and you will see that next chapter when he officially enters wave and when he see Inari father. Naruto will see his death and how he died.

Anyway that's all for me, like, comment, ask questions, favorite, and follow. Peace out and stay safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Hey peeps, hope everyone is staying safe out here. It's getting crazy and I'm just talking about the pandemic. I'm talking about the protest and before I get to the story I need to get some things off my chest that are to real. So if you want to skip this by all means. I don't know if anyone of you know, but I'm a black man. I'm a black man that is 22. I'm a black man that is living a racist country that is known as America.

For years I have seen black men and women unfairly treated because of their skin color, I have seen them be treated with injustice for basically do nothing and now we have another example with George Flyod and if you don't know who this just look him up on the internet or just turn on your local news station and you'll find out. What I saw was truly sick and disgusting from the police, a person that is suppose to protect us from harm, not cause it. This man was innocent and killed by the police. Now I'm not going to go into details of what happened, but I will just to say this.

It's utter bullshit that black people or anyone that is born from a different minority, or religion, or skin color, or race is treated differently. We are all the same, no one is exempt from murder. We should be treating each other we respect and love, especially in these tiring times. Racism and white supremacy need to go and never be mentioned again. We are tired of it. Our president is a failure on all levels. We need real leaders.

I Will say this though, I'm not saying that all cops are bad. I come from a family of cops, but this is disgusting. We are human beings. Not animals. I am glad to see white people, spanish people, muslim people, native amercians, everyone outside protesting and wanting justice for George Flyod. **We need to stand together now more than ever and officially put a End to Racism...FOR GOOD!**

Now to the reviews and I will have another author note at the end of the chapter where we will discuss the story.

HighPaladinRath: No, he will die at the end of this story. I have no plan to redeem in no way whatsoever.

Knight'sShade: I know it was evil, and get ready for another one at the end.

GunBlade2020: Get ready to see Naruto really in action in this chapter then.

TempestHawke:Get ready for another cliff hanger at the end of the chapter.

**Justu/Tailed Beast**

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 9: Demon vs Reaper**

"My team is a few miles back. So, that gives me more than enough time to fight you. I hope you're ready because I'm coming at you with everything I have!" Naruto picked up his scythe up and twirled to his right side. Naruto cocked it back and began to dash at Zabuza with amazing speed for a genin. Naruto jumped into the air, ready for battle.

"AAAAHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he lifted his scythe at Zabuza, ready to behead him. The blonde teen came crashing down at high speed as the rogue shinobi just braced for impact with his blade. Zabuza brought the blade up above his head in a vertical position and got his feet into the ground.

When Naruto came down on Zabuza, the rouge's massive sword did its job in protecting him from the teen's curved blade. Naruto let out an animalistic growl as his blade was stopped by the much larger one. The scythe metal was unique, Naruto knew that, but Zabuza didn't. So he was surprised when he saw the pole of scythe bend as Naruto pressed further down to break his guard.

"Arrgh...Get off!" Zabuza yelled at the teen as he pushed him off the massive sword. Zabuza didn't let Naruto rest, rogue swordsmen swiped his sword at his feet, but Naruto backflipped. When he landed on the ground he charged back at Zabuza without fear in his body. The teen twirled his scythe as he got closer and when the rogue was in range he made vertical slashes.

The slashes were coming nonstop as Naruto was swinging his scythe like bat. Zabuza had no choice to block, the teen never gave a time to make a move as he just kept swinging. Naruto kept on the attack, he kept up the pressure as he knew Zabuza was getting pushed back. Because of the constant attacking Zabuza made a costly mistake, he lost his footing and he knew it. Naruto saw the mistake and smiled, he swung the scythe aiming for Zabuza's neck.

Zabuza saw this and brought the blade up to parry the strike, but Naruto swing had more speed and power. The parry did nothing when the curved red blade made contact with the legendary sword, it just brushed it off. Zabuza at the last second was able to move his head back to dodge the blade. The bandages on his face did get cut and some fell to the ground, but it was not over as Naruto followed through with a strike.

Naruto with the momentum from the swing spun himself in a circle to come around again for another slash. Zabuza was caught off guard by the move and didn't know what to do as he saw the blade coming for him.

"RRRaaahhh!" Naruto screamed as he swung his scythe and it connected with Zabuza's shoulder. Naruto felt the scythe from breaking the skin and most likely hitting bone, but he didn't stop as he pushed down. The blade of the blonde reaper dug deeper into the flesh of the rogue shinobi and carved through like a knife through butter.

Everyone watched with shock, Naruto just cleaved Zabuza in half with a scythe. Kakashi had widened eyes as did the water clone. Sakura, Kiba, and Tazuna had dropped jaws. Sasuke...well, he was seething. He couldn't believe that he, a Uchiha, was just standing frozen like a statue while someone the exact same age as him just killed a rogue shinobi. That should he be him, that should be him that defeated Zabuza. Not Naruto.

'_Damn! Damn you, Naruto.' _ The raven haired teen glared at the blonde reaper as Naruto looked at the halves of Zabuza. Naruto thought he won when he struck Zabuza, but he was wrong when he saw the water clone still standing and not only that the body of the swordsmen turned into a destroyed log. Naruto narrowed his eyes and stared at the water where Kakashi was being held, he saw that it began to ripple and soon Zabuza came out with blood dripping down his shoulder.

"Hah! You are who you say you are, brat." Zabuza spoke as he rolled his shoulder, ignoring the pain he felt. Naruto smiled, but didn't lose focus. He kept his blue eyes focused on the swordsmen and his clone. He had to break out Kakashi, then he and Kurenai could defeat Zabuza together.

"Why are you running? It was just getting good, I was about to take your head off." Naruto said darkly and Zabuza gave a feral smile under his bandages, he soon began to weave hand signs and Naruto got ready.

"Let's see you survive this kid. **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Zabuza created a water dragon and Naruto saw it coming, he gripped his scythe tightly, he had an idea, but there was a small problem. The problem was that he hadn't pulled this move off yet. '_Fortune favors the foolish...I hope.' _

Naruto closed his eyes and positioned his scythe downward and turned it so that the blade positioned upwards. He then began to channel his chakra to his blade, just like he read in the scrolls in the library. "Now, die!" Zabuza yelled and the dragon roared as it went to Naruto.

"Naruto, run!" Kakashi screamed from the water prison, trying to move. He had lost too much, his parents, his friends, and his sensei. He didn't want to lose his little brother as well. Naruto didn't listen and continued to concentrate his power into the scythe, the blade began to glow blue. It was now ready.

Naruto opened his eyes and they glowed with intensity, he held onto the pole and waited for the dragon to get close enough. He needs to time this right or he will get worse than soaked. When Naruto saw that dragon close enough he let loose his attack.

"All right, it's time. Get ready for this…**Heavenly Slash**!" Naruto screamed as he lifted the scythe up in an upward slash that sent an arc of blue energy to the dragon slicing it right down the middle and everyone watched with shocked eyes as the dragon was destroyed. Zabuza smirked though as he saw that the teen guard was opened. The former mist shinobi launched another dragon and this time Naruto was a sitting duck.

The Heavenly Slash had tired him out, he still hasn't mastered it so he can only use it one time before fatigue sets in and now thanks to that he was going to get eaten by a dragon. That was going to happen if it wasn't for a roar from a dog.

"**Fang over Fang!**" Kiba yelled and Nauto saw a spiral of silver come hit the water dragon and destroyed it. Water rained down on the two as the reaper saw his surrogate brother standing above him with a feral smile. Naruto smiled and he rose from his feet.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked as he turned back to the very pissed off swordsmen.

"We got tired of you hogging all the spotlight." Kiba said cockily and Akamaru barked in agreement. Both teens now faced Zabuza were still on the water and walking towards them.

"You ready, bro?" Naruto looked up into the foggy sky and smiled when he heard a caw from his crow.

"Back up is here." Naruto told Kiba excitedly and Kiba had a look of relief on his face. Even the two of them wouldn't be able to hold off Zabuza for long.

As Zabuza approached the land he heard the sound of buzzing and looked up to see a cloud of insects above his head. Zabuza dashed forward to the dog and reaper. Naruto and Kiba got ready, but luckily for them Kurenai had appeared from the ground like she was part of it.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes and saw the kunoichi, another jonin had appeared making things harder for him. "Naruto, you've been busy." Kurenai said knowingly and the teen scratched his nose.

"I'm just glad that you're here now, Sensei." Naruto said as happily as he heard another caw from Nero. The bird told him that Hinata had arrived and was about to strike.

"Kakashi-sensei, get ready." Kakashi was confused till he heard a pop from his side. He turned his head to see that the water clone had been destroyed and it was by none other than Hinata. Zabzua saw that his prisoner was now freed and now he was in real trouble. One jonin was hard, now add two, if just made things even more difficult.

"Thank you, Hinata. Now, could you please get to the bridge builder? It won't be safe here." Kakashi told her and the princess of the Hyugga clan nodded her head obediently. She jumped back to Naruto and Kiba while Shino appeared next to the bridge builder. All members of team 8 were here and had arrived just in time to save not only team 7, but their teammate.

Zabuza looked behind him to see Kakashi was walking towards the mainland and then he looked in front to see Kurenai with a kunai in hand. Zabuza knew that if he tried to fight the both way he is now he would lose, there was no point. '_There will be another to kill the bridge builder, but not today.' _

"Heh, looks like you all got me beat." Everyone got on guard as Zabuza held a ram sign with his fingers. The mist began to get thicker and thicker making it hard to see the swordsman.

"But know this. We will meet again and I will kill that old man. So enjoy your life while you can because the next meeting will not be the same." Zabuza told the shinobi and Tazuna as his voice echoed throughout the mist. The swordsman himself was gone after his haunting message, the konoha shinobi were victorious, but it was a moral victory. Zabuza lives and he will come back.

"Well, that was chilling." Naruto said light heartily as everyone had come back together. The students saw Kakashi collapse to the ground and the students widen their eyes. Kakashi put his hand up to tell them that he was alright.

"I..I'm fine. Using the sharingan drains a lot of my chakra and now I need rest." Naruto looked at Kiba and they both nodded their heads. They picked up their sensei by shoulder and Tazuna told them that they could stay at his house; it wasn't far.

Once they got their Tazuna knocked on the door and a beautiful woman with black hair opened the door. "Father! I'm so glad that you are safe." The woman hugged Tazuna.

"I'm home and safe, Tsunami." Tazuna told her happily, when he broke the hug his daughter, Tsunami, saw the extra guest that her father brought alone. Tsunami widened her eyes for a moment looking at real shinobi for the first time and then bowed to them. She quickly let them in and told them that they put their sensei on the couch.

"Tsunami, that boy with the blonde hair. He's one of them, a Namikaze." Tsunami widened her eyes as she looked at Naruto, her father had told her the stories of that famous clan. She never believed them because she tends to think that he exaggerated some of them, but this would be an opportunity to see if they were true.

"You all can rest here tonight. Again I thank you for bringing my father home safely." The shinobi of the leaf nodded their heads and then looked at each other. They had serious problems right now, bedding arrangements.

"Ok, the girls will sleep together and you boys figure out the rest. Let's go ladies." The girls of the konoha all laughed and waved goodnight to the men as they made their way up stairs to the guest room. Shino, Sasuke, and Naruro all looked at each other. It was given that Kakashi got the couch, that meant that there was only one piece of furniture left and that was the lounge chair.

"Mine!" All of them screamed and wrestled the chair, eventually Naruto came out on top and sat back in it. He even reclined to get even more comfortable, leaving Kiba and Sasuke to the floor. That night everyone rested and slept, trying to recover from the emergence of Zabuza. Naruto was the only one that wasn't asleep, his eyes were closed, but his mind was far from being tired.

Naruto was using a jutsu even as he had his eyes closed, he saw Zabuza being carried by what seemed like a boy with raven hair...a handsome boy at that. Is that gay? Probably, he needs to focus though. The young reaper while walking to Tazuna's house had ordered Nero to track Zabuza and she did. Now both reaper and familiar were using a jutsu taught to them by the fathers. A technique called **Raven's Vision**.

The jutsu allows Naruto to see what Nero sees and right now he is seeing Zabuza has an ally. "_Nero, that's enough. Come back to me." _ The blonde commanded his familiar and she flew away from Zabuza and the mysterious ally, both not realizing that they were being spied on. When Naruto saw that Nero was coming back he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, hoping to finally have some rest, but he was wrong when he suddenly found himself in a sewer like world and in front of him was a huge cage.

* * *

"Where am I?" Naruto looked around, everything was dark and there was water underneath his shoes. "Nero? Nero? Nero, where are you girl?" Naruto called out wondering if his bird could find him or even hear him. He did get a response, but it was not Nero. No, it was from something else...something big.

"**Your bird is not here, human." **Naruto heard the deep and menacing voice and looked into the cage with narrowed eyes. He saw demonic red eyes that belonged to a large fox, he could only assume that this was Kyuubi.

"Soooo, you're the Kyuubi. You know...I was wondering if I would meet you." Naruto didn't sound afraid, he actually sounded pretty curious to know what exactly he held in his stomach. Besides, it's not everyday that he meets a demon.

"**That's a very lazed response coming from you, boy." **Naruto shrugged his shoulders, he was very relaxed for someone that was just meeting a giant demon in their stomach for the first time.

"Well, it's not everyday that you meet a demon." The fox narrowed his eyes dangerously at Naruto, he didn't want that. He wanted to be free from the prison that he was in.

**"Well I'm not. Free me this instant, boy!"** Kyuubi threw his claws at the cage to scare Naruto, but it didn't work. Naruto just stood there unafraid and with a smile on his face. Why? Because he knows the Kyuubi can't kill him without endangering himself and even when his body restores he will still have hell to pay.

"Nice threat, but it won't work. I know you can't kill me without damaging yourself." When Kyuubi heard that he narrowed his eyes, knowing that the boy spoke the truth. He couldn't kill him and even if he wanted to, and he did, but still couldn't. Naruto was a Nephilim and even the tailed beast has heard of the once mighty race.

**"Be lucky that you are Nephilim, boy."** Naruto was actually surprised to hear that from the demon, he didn't think he would know.

"How did you know that I was one of the nephilim." Kyuubi snorted at him, he still gave Naruto his answer nonetheless.

**"You're scent."** Kyuubi told him simply as he rested his large head on his massive arm. Naruto was still confused nonetheless. He didn't understand how his scent made him identifiable to a nephilim. Was their different scents for every race in the universe?

"Explain." Naruto said curiously, he wanted to know more. Maybe it could help him down the road. He doesn't know how, but it's better to have something useful than nothing at all.

**"Humans have a different scent from demons, as do angels. Nephilim have both, you have all three. Others can see by the aura that we all carry."** Naruto nodded his head understanding, he would ask his father about this when he gets back to the village. Naruto saw the world around them get darker and Kyuubi knew what that meant, it meant their time was up.

"What's going on?"

**"Our time is up. You are leaving your mind."** Kyuubi told him as he closed his eyes to sleep, Naruto meanwhile looked around as the world got darker and darker. All the light was being sunken in by darkness and before he could say anything he too was taken by the darkness.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he was on the chair, Naruto rubbed his eyes and groaned. He looked around the room to see that no one was with him. He took whiffs of the air and smelled a delicious aroma, he got up and followed the smell which led him to the kitchen where everyone else was at.

"Looks who's up." Kurenai spoke as she ate her breakfast, everyone else looked to see Naruto with tired eyes that he was still rubbing.

"You've seen better days." Kiba tried to be funny, but it didn't work. Naruto just yawned and made his way to the only empty seat which was next Kiba.

"I had a weird dream." Naruto told him and the dog boy got curious, so he asked what the dream was about.

"What about? Ramen?" That last one got Naruto's team to laugh since they knew how addicted the blonde is to the food.

"I wish, but no. I had a dream about a giant fox." Naruto said casually as he began to eat his food.. His comment got everyone to stop eating, especially the senseis since they knew that the giant fox had to be the Kyuubi. The children know of the beast, but what they don't know is that Naruto contains the beast. Kakashi and Kurenai wondered if Kiba knew since he and Naruto were close, and it looked like he did since he said the one word that was on the jonins mind.

"Oh," Kiba swallowed, he looked back at his food and began to pick at it. "How did it go?" He asked, wondering if his brother was alright after meeting the tailed beast.

"It went...interesting to say the least." Nobody outside of the jonin knew what kind of game that the two were playing. That actually didn't get it and decided to leave it, but Kakashi and Kurenai did glance at each other. They would have to report this to Arashi when this mission was all over.

"Anyway...Can I ask you a question?" Naruto looked up at Tazuna, to see what he wanted.

"Sure," Naruto shrugged his shoulders, he didn't care. Tazuna though got excited for some reason making everyone wonder what he was going to ask.

"So you're really a Namikaze?" Naruto nodded his head and Tsunami sighed, she intervened before her father could truly ask the question.

"Dad, stop." Everyone looked to the Tsunami to see her with an annoyed look on her face, a look aimed at her father.

"He'll tell you that it's the truth. That story my father told me and I told you when you were a kid is true."

"It's just a made up story, none of that is real." Tsunami told him as she got up and went to the sink to clean off her plate.

"Please don't keep me in suspense. It's killing me." Naruto spoke again in his sarcastic manner, bringing everyone's attention to him. Tsunami decided to tell him what her father so eagerly wanted to ask of the young Namikaze.

"It's a story that was told when I was younger...when times were different. The story was originally told to many children by their parents to make them behave, a scary story that got exaggerated as the years went on. Now it's a story that is shared around the campfire to scare someone for a joke."

"What's the story and what does it have to do with Naruto?" Shino asked and Tazuna answered.

"The story goes like this. Long ago when the village was founded, before even the great villages were formed, there was a monster that dwelled deep in the waters near here. In fact it's the same exact waters where I'm building my bridge. The monster would terrorize the waters, anyone that had a boat would have it sunken and there would be no survivors. Only bodies. People believed that it was a demon that lived under the waters...others thought it was something worse." Everyone and Naruto listened to the story closely, his father didn't tell him much about the clan's past as to what they do when demons come to earth. Not to say that what Tazuna is telling them is the work of a demon, but...you never know.

"The village was surfing then one day a lone woman came into the village on a very dark day. It was the day that our village leader at the time was going to decide to sacrifice his daughter to save the village."

"You all were going to sacrifice a woman to save the village?" Sakura asked ludicrously, she couldn't believe that neither could some of the rest.

"They believed that if they gave the beast the daughter then perhaps the village could be spared from its wrath." Tazuna explained the best he could, it still didn't make them feel better though.

"Sacrifices are not uncommon in the world. Many clans have even used sacrifices for their traditions." Shino spoke in his matter of fact tone, but yeah. It still didn't make anyone feel better.

"Anyway, the woman came into the village and heard what the leader was going to do. The next thing that she did shocked everyone, she told him stop that she will stop the beast. The woman carried a scythe and says that she was from the Namikaze clan. I believe that her name was Maka...Maka Namikaze. You know her?" When Naruto heard that name he widened his eyes, that was his great-great grandmother.

"She's my great-great grandmother." Naruto said simply, making several of the occupants in the room widen their eyes. '_Great-Great Grandma came to this village. This story must be true then. She must have come to truly slay a monster if this beast garnered her attention.' _The reaper thought as Tazuna finished the story.

"The woman told the village leader that she would slay the beast, everyone laughed at her thinking that she was crazy. They had no belief that a woman could slay the monster that lived under their waters."

"Don't underestimate Namikaze women." Kakashi said aloud, the two strongest women he ever met come from that said clan.

"Heh, the village learned that hard way on that night. When the Namikaze made her claim she went to the fearful waters and stripped down all her clothes. Once that was done she grabbed her scythe and jumped into the water. Everyone watched wondering if the woman was dead, but they were wrong when they saw blood in the water. Soon the whole village that day saw a creature that truly had to come from hell. The creature roared and battled with the woman, she eventually slayed it, cutting off its head and saving the village. That day the village saw the power of the Namikaze and respected that name ever since." Tazuna took a deep breath as he finished the story and now the Tsunami decides to intervene again.

"You see, made up. Your great-great grandmother might've come here, but I doubt it was to slay a monster. Creatures like that are myths, dad. There is no such thing." Tazuna didn't listen to his daughter and just looked at Naruto to end the debate.

"Well?" Tazuna looked at Naruto while the teen leaned back on the chair. He didn't know how he should answer this question.

"It..could be true. I mean my clan does have some...unique individuals. I mean my dads are the black reaper and yellow flash. I can't really give you a definitive answer, but I will be sure to ask my dad when I get back. He will definitely know the answer to that story." Tazuna nodded in victory even when it wasn't really a victory. Naruto didn't give a flat out answer saying that the story was true.

"Naruto-kun, wh-where is Nero?" Hinata getting everyone to see that unlike Kiba Naruto didn't have his familiar. Naruto didn't answer since Nero came flying through the window scaring Tsunami and landed on his head.

"There is the chicken." Kiba called her and got him to guess what, a peck on the skull. Kiba's cry made everyone, but Sasuke laugh. The Uchiha is too good and too superior to share a laugh with everyone that he sees as below him. No, Sasuke wanted to train and get stronger. That's all he wanted.

"Kakashi-sensei, are we going to be training or what?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi nodded his head. They all needed to train, but thanks to his injury he was going to let Kurenai do that.

"Yes, we are. So let's all head outside." Kakahsi got up and grabbed his crutches, Kurenai followed him outside as did the students. But before Naruto left the house he caught onto a boy watching him from behind a wall in the corner. The young boy had to be about six, maybe even seven, but that really didn't matter to Naruto. The thing that bothered him so much is that the fact that the boy is galring a hole at him.

"Naruto, come on." Naruto heard Kiba called and he turned his head back to his fellow shinobi and met up with them in the forest filled with trees.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Naruto asked eagerly, wondering what kind of training they all will be doing. Kakashi was the one to answer that question.

"Today will be chakra control. You will learn the tree climbing technique. Kurenai, will be a dear sensei and show them what I'm talking about?" Kurenai looked at him knowing.

"And why can't you do it."

"Oh, I would, but you know...leg and all." Kurenai shook her head at the failed excuse of Kakashi while Naruto snickered. His big brother was always bad with coming up excuses, no one ever believes him at all.

"Students, pay attention." The genin turned their eyes to Kurenai and saw her walk to the tree and then to their surprise she walked up it like it was part of the ground.

"This is the tree climbing technique and this is what you all will be doing for the remainder of the day while Kakashi talks battle strategy." Kurenai told them as she climbed all the way up to the tree and stopped at a branch, she now hung upside down.

"Cool, I'll go first." Naruto said eagerly as he began to run at the tree and when he got to it he started to walk up it. Naruto got about ten steps before he made a mistake and broke the bark. He back flipped to avoid falling and landed on his feet. "Damn," Naruto cursed as everyone saw the broken bark.

"You have to use the right amount of chakra in order to climb it. Use too much, that's the result, use too little you won't climb it at all." Kakashi told them as he all began to climb the trees. The only two that were able to make it with no troubles were Sakura and Hinata, girls having better chakra control than boys. Naruto was next and it pissed Sasuke off to no end.

"Sasuke-kun, I could give you some advice." Sakura said to him and he just gave the hardest look he could muster. Sakura winced in fear and Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the raven haired shinobi. Concern thoughts swirling in her mind, she looked to Kakashi to see him reading his smut. She walked over to him and blocked his light, he looked up with his lone eye.

"We need to talk." Kurenai said simply and Kakashi patted the empty seat next to him. She sat down and the conversation began.

"I am concerned about Sasuke's mental state." Kurenai didn't sugar coat it and got right to the point. Kakashi kept reading his book and gave simple answers.

"Me too."

"I don't think he is ready for the ninja world with the way he thinks."

"Me too."

"Are you going to just say "me too" to everything I say?"

"No." Kakashi said simply, he put his book away and then looked at Kurenai. "I'm doing everything I can, but he won't listen to me. The council won't allow him to see a specialist and his mother doesn't think he needs it. Kurenai I'm doing everything that I can, but he just has his mind set on revenge."

"That's not healthy for someone his age." Kurenai spoke and Kakashi nodded his head, knowing the fate of those who only think of revenge. It only ends in loneliness.

"I know." Kakashi said as he looked back at the students to see them working on climbing the trees. The students worked until they mastered the control, so much time had passed without them knowing that it was already sun down.

They were tired and their stomachs were growling so when they smelt the food that Tsunami was cooking that couldn't help themselves from drooling.

Everyone enjoyed the food that was getting from Tazuna's daughter, it was very good and they stuffed their faces. Well, Naruto and Kiba were doing that. Everyone was enjoying the food peacefully. Tazuna's decided to ask Naruto more about his clan past and history, it's not everyday they get someone into their village from the famous Namikaze clan.

Naruto was fine with telling him stories that his own father told him, the ones the people would know about. Not the Nephilim ones, even though Naruto only knows one of them and that's how they were born. Naruto just told them the story of his fathers and how they were powerful shinobi. He told Tazuna of how his birth father was the hero of the village for stopping Kyuubi.

When the word hero was mentioned the young boy at the end of the table snorted while glared down at his food. Naruto looked at him, but didn't say anything. The boy also looked up at him and gave a Sasuke-like glare. Naruto this time got tired of it and stood.

"Kid, you keep looking at me and I feel the need to tell you that I'm not interested in boys." Kiba and Sakura snickered while Inari just got up and left in a huff. "Sheesh, what's his problem."

"Forgive, my son Inari. He hasn't been the same ever since his father died by Gato hands. You use to be such a kind child, but since then he has closed himself off." Naruto took his plate to the sink and helped Tsunami clean it. He saw in the photo the man that was next to Inari holding a fish. Naruto grabbed the picture frame and when he did flashes hit his mind.

Naruto didn't know what was happening to him, but he saw the man that was Inari's father in his vision. He saw how he lived, he saw how he met Tsunami, he saw him marrying her, he saw how he fell in love with her. He saw him helping the village whenever they were in need, he saw him being a father to Inari, but he also saw how he died.

Naruto saw how Inari's father died, how Gato came to destroy the village, and destroyed its people. Gato poisoned them, bullied them, subjected them, and used them. Naruto saw how he tried to fight against Gato, to stand up against him, but it failed.

Gato captured him, tortured him by breaking his arms, and before killing him he had displayed throughout the village. He hung him up on a cross and Naruto watched his last moments alive. Naruto saw him lock eyes with his sacred son and he smiled. Naruto watched with widened eyes as two men with swords then killed him. That is when the vision ended.

When the vision ended Naruto fell to the ground in shock, the picture frame fell. His eyes were wide and he was breathing very hard. Naruto had sweat dripping down from his brow as he tried to regain his breathing. "Naruto!" Many of the shinobi screamed as they saw him on the ground, Kurenai rushed to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Naruto! Naruto, breath! Just breath!" Naruto listened to the words of his sensei and breathed. Slowly, but surely Naruto was able to recover and stand up thanks to the help of sensei. Kurenai helped to an empty seat, everyone gave him looks of worry as Naruto still tried to regain himself. Nero felt her master aura increase, she flew off his head landed on the table where both their eyes locked.

Nero red eyes and Naruto's blue eyes were locked onto each other as if they were silently communicating with each other. "I'm good. I'm alright, I just...I just don't know what happened."

"That was something." Inari said aloud, not caring if Narut was hurt or not. Naruto looked at him with sad eyes, he could now understand the boy's pain better now. More than he wished if you asked him.

"You saw him," Inari looked at Naruto confusedly as he continued. "You saw him die, your father." Inari gritted his teeth and everyone saw the anger on the young boy's face.

"Shut up! You don't know anything. You have the protection of your family, your village has the protection of its kage. Us, we have no one. We have to fend for ourselves and when we try to stand up we get stomped by those bigger than us. We don't need you and we don't need heroes!" Inari yelled at the shinobi and they could see the boy's pain on the face. Tears poured down his eyes since he was angry at the world for taking arguably the most important person away from him.

Naruto was silent for a minute and then got up, Nero didn't need a command to follow her master. She knew where he was going and landed on his shoulder, a place that she is not known to be on. Naruto walked past Inari, but before he left the house he gave him some words.

"Your right, about everything. I don't know what it's like to live under these circumstances, to go through what you do everyday. But if I did, that still wouldn't stop me from fighting to save my people. Your father believed in defending the weak. He knew that there was a great chance that he could die, but he went out and fought against Gato with everything he had. His death was not in vain because your grandfather is trying to carry on your father's will bye building that bridge. You want that bridge built too, don't you Inari? You want Gato gone...and_ I am_ going to make sure that happens." No one could see but Naruto's eyes changed from the natural blue color, to a darker color. To an orange color to be more exact.

_"I will send his soul to the abyss."_ Naruto didn't know what came over him when he said that sentence, but it felt natural and right. The room got colder for everyone as Naruto gave his final words, they felt ominous feelings and Kakashi has felt this feeling before from Arashi. It had gotten cold in the house, so cold that Sakura could see her breath.

"I'm going to go train." When Naruto said those words he left and that's when the cold feeling left the house and everyone could breathe again. Nobody moved or even said anything as Naruto left. They just stood there in silence and awe at what they heard. The declaration to save this village, but not only that promise.

The promise to kill Gato. Naruto didn't flat out say that he promised, but Kiba and Kakashi have known that raven/blonde hair teen their whole life. When Naruto makes a claim to kill someone, it's basically a promise that he will keep and both of them know one thing about the Namikazes that is true. They always keep their promises.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke up with a groan, he opened his eyes to look up at the blue sky. He felt that his hands were wrapped in bandages, but he wondered how he got these on. When he began to rise up he heard a soothing voice.

"You should rest?" Naruto turned the direction of the voice and saw a woman with raven hair. The woman had to be around his age for she was young, she had fair skin, she had brown eyes. and was wearing a pink kimono. To Naruto she was truly beautiful, arguably the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen outside of his mother.

"Uhng...Who are you?" Naruto asked the woman and she smiled at him. Naruto ignored her advice though and got up, took off the bandages around his fingers and face. Showing and feeling that he was fully healed.

"You heal fast. As for my name...it's Haku." Naruto nodded and smiled at Haku. He began to crack his neck and get the kinks out, his body was very stiff.

"Thank you for the help Haku, my name is Naruto and as you can see I don't need them anymore. Now, what's a pretty girl like doing out here all by herself. From what I've seen from the village it's not a safe place to be around alone." Haku understood where he was coming and smiled at him. She could see that he was truly worried about her safety, but she could take care of herself.

"I was here to gather herbs for my father. He was injured a couple of days ago and now I'm taking care of him." Naruto nodded his head understanding, so instead of leaving the teen decided to help Haku find herbs. He wasn't a specialist, so he had to ask for help in finding them. Haku laughed at the silliness of Naruto and was fine with helping him find the right ones. When it was done both young teens just sat in the forest in silence and enjoyed the peace that surrounded them.

"Tell me, Naruto are you a shinobi?" Haku asked Naruto unexpectedly and the reaper was fine with answering the question.

"Yes, I come from a family of them. My fathers were ninja and so were my mothers." Haku heard the plural tense in father and mother.

"What happened?"

"My birth father and mother lost their life in battle, they died protecting me. I was taken in and raised by my uncle and aunt." Naruto said sadly and Haku understood that feeling better than anyone and the young ninja would soon find that out.

"I'm sorry, I know what that feels like." Haku could see that Naruto was looking at her now and decided to explain further. "I lost my father and mother. I was orphaned and then adopted by my new father." Haku explained and Naruto felt bad for her, to go through that must've been rough.

"Tell me Naruto, do you know where true strength comes from?" Haku asked Naruto as she looked up at the sky. To see a crow fly by them.

"True strength comes from protecting those that are precious to you." Naruto answered without hesitation and Haku was surprised that he knew that answer so quickly.

"Since you know that answer I'm going to assume you have people that are precious to you." Naruto nodded his head and looked up now as well, he could see Nero on a branch pecking her feathers.

"Yes, I have many. In fact I can't even count on both my hands." Naruto laughed and so did Haku. She could see that Naruto is truly a special individual.

"That's good, that means you have a lot of friends. I also have someone special to me, he's my father. I would do anything for my father for what he did for me. I hope that me being protective of my father will strengthen as more days come to us." After Haku finished that statement, both teens just sat in silence again. After a few minutes Haku stood and so did Naruto. Haku began to walk away from the blonde teen and said her goodbyes.

"It was nice meeting you Naruto, but I have to go now. My father is expecting me." Naruto smiled and opened his mouth to say his goodbye..of sorts.

"Goodbye, Haku. I do hope that Zabuza gets his herbs." The bomb was dropped right there and Haku stopped walking. She stood there for a few moments and when she turned around she saw Naruto with Nero on his shoulder and with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Well, I guess I can stay a few more minutes." Haku sated with a simple and calm look on her face as she looked Naruto in his eyes. Brown met blue as both teens were in a standoff.

The reaper and the partner of Zabuza were face to face. What could happen next? Find out next time on the Grim Reaper of Konoha.

**To be continued**

**Chapter Ten: Battle for Wave**

* * *

**AN: **Alright, I hoped that everyone enjoyed the chapter. I hoped you like the fight between Zabuza and Naruto. Naruto just had his first experience with Death Echo and will have another one in the next chapter. As for Haku and Naruto, next chapter they will spend time together and they will come to cross roads on what their future is going to be. What do I mean by that just wait and see. Let's just say that before the battle on the bridge Naruto and Haku are going to share a moment. Now I hope that next chapet is the final chapter for wave, I believe so. So next arc is going to be Chunin Exams, but before that we will have one filler chapter after wave and we will see the return of everyone's favorite pervert.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, peeps. Welcome to new chapter. This chapter will bring us to the end of Wave and next chapter is the aftermath and the final battles. Now next chapter is also the road to the chunin exams, but we will have a filler (one chapter) before then. Next chapter also brings the return of Jiraiya. He will get a message from the toad sage that the prophecy has changed and you will know how as. **

**Now onto reviews**

GunBlade202: yes, it will be brought up when he gets back. Naruto will learn more about his family once he gets back to the village, I'm saving that for the filler chapter most likely. Naruto will find out that his family were like supernatural hunters that did jobs for money.

naes151: The interaction is more to come. Their will also be more stories of the Namikaze as the story goes on. They are like a world famous clan, much like the senju, Uchiha, and Hyuuga. People know more them for their skills in battle and others know them for their knowledge and stories that tend to involve them.

Meepywarlord : I won't. I will complete the story.

The Supreme Kitsune Sage: I don't think so. I think we can achieve it, but it's not going to just happen. We need to work for it and accept each other. We need each other, one wouldn't be here without the other. We all want peace, so why can't we have it. You have those who only care about themselves and their power and don't care about the people below the trees.

**Alright, that's it for reviews.**

**Justu/Demon Talk**

_Thoughts/ Special Convo_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 10: Battle for Wave**

Naruto and Haku stared at each other right in the eyes, blue met brown. Haku had a calm look on her face, it was basically stoic. While Naruto had the opposite, he had a knowing smile worn on his lips. The reaper's familiar on his shoulder, Nero eyes bird eyes also on the partner of Zabuza.

Haku had fallen for her trap, he knew who she was and she was none the wiser to it, and now she was stuck. Does she kill him? If so that would bring the wrath of his teammates and they will find her and Zabuza. They can't afford any more attention, especially now that her father is still recovering.

"So, what now?" Naruto asked out of the blue, they had been standing in silence for a while. Haku continued to look at his blue eyes and responded back.

"You tell me, you have me at my mercy." Naruto snorted at that, he knew that was a lie and a bad one at that. The teen could see that this girl was hiding more than she let on.

"I'm sure that you could kill me if you wanted to, but I also feel that you don't want to do that." Haku looked at him strangely, he was not wrong, but she wondered how he knew.

"What gives you that idea?" Naruto rubbed his head and gave his fox smile that just made Haku feel so warm for some reason.

"Gut feeling." The teen said simply and Haku lost her stoic look when she heard that sentence. For some reason she just laughed at his response and Naruto saw her laughing, he too soon started to laugh. The tension between them had been gone, but they were still in a weird place. Both of them were supposed to be enemies and yet here they are laughing at each other.

'_He's a strange one.' _Haku thought as she made her way to leave, they were not going to be fighting so there was no point to be here any longer. But before she left she decided to ask Naruto something, something that even caught the teen by surprise.

"Naruto, would you like to meet here again tomorrow morning." Naruto was caught off guard by the question, and he didn't know how to answer it. Should he come back to see her? Haku was the daughter of an enemy and he was going to have to fight her father.

"Why do you want to see me again? I mean you are Zabuza's daughter and I'm a shinobi protecting the man he is...well trying to kill." Haku knew he had a point and even with that amazing point she still wanted to spend more time with Naruto.

She can't explain it, but she feels like they have a connection and it's not often that she meets boys thanks to her father's work. This may be the only opportunity she has and she doesn't want to waste it.

"You have no intention of killing me and I am going to assume you won't tell your teammates about me." Naruto nodded his head as Haku continued.

"Then let's spend some time together, get to know each other." Naruto could do that, besides it's not like there's much to do in this village. Not only that this will give him an opportunity to see why someone as nice as Haku will be with Zabuza. There has to be more than she letting on, why would she allow any of this, especially after what's happened to this village.

"Ok, tomorrow it is. Just me and you." Naruto clarified and Haku nodded her head, she gave her word that no harm will come to him and Naruto will not tell his comrades about this. Their meeting is just between the two of them. Two enemies secretly meeting each other just to hang out...What the hell did he just do?

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto told her as he waved goodbye and after doing so the teen began to make his way back to Tazuna's house. ***CAW*** Naruto heard Nero speak and looked at her as she was still on his shoulder.

"I know what I'm doing. Don't worry, Nero. I have everything under control." Naruto reassured the crow, but Nero didn't believe him. ***Caw*** Naruto narrowed his eyes that crow this time.

"What does her being pretty have to do with anything? She could've killed me when I was asleep, but she didn't. Instead she helped heal me when she already knew who I was. Seriously, Nero you have to learn to have more faith in me." Naruto told her bird the casually, Nero had a blank look on her face and decided to tell him something else.

***Caw*** Naruto widened his eyes, guessing Kiba was making an effort. It's slow, but it's also a start with Sakura. Who again is the biggest fan girl that there is in Konoha, maybe tied with Ino.

"Really? I guess I could tell him to take her out, but this village is not the prettiest in the world. So maybe after the mission, yeah. In Konoha he can take her too Ichiraku's for a date." Nero shook her head at her master, only he would think that a ramen store is the perfect place for a date.

It didn't take long for Naruto and Nero to return to the house and when they got in they saw that everyone was at the dinner table with solemn looks on their faces. Naruto saw the vibe and looked to his sensei. Kurenai saw him and greeted him on his return.

"Naruto, I'm glad that you are back and safe. Where have you been all night?" Kurenai went from worried sensei to a scolding sensei in a heartbeat.

"Uhhh...Got lost on the road of life." Kakashi chuckled at the response and Naruto's response made all of Team 7 groan, along with Kurenai. The lone female jonin has heard that excuse too many times from her fellow comrade and friend.

"Don't influence my student, Kakashi." Kurenai threw a glare at the mask jonin and that said jonin shivered from the intensity of the red eyed woman. He raised his perverted book higher to escape her gaze, but it only made Kurenai intensify it even more. Her glare was so powerful that it seemed like it burned a hole through the smut book and reached Kakashi.

"So, what happened while I was gone? There were a lot of frowns in the kitchen." Sakura was the one that answered the blonde shinobi.

"We got a message from Gato." The moment Naruto heard the rogue's name he instantly thought of Haku.

"What did he say?"

"Well, he didn't say anything really." Kiba responded and Naruto was confused. Shino saw the confusion and decided to elaborate more.

"He sent a messenger, it would seem that Gato is not happy that Tazuna has returned to the village and is working on his bridge. He has given the man seven days to leave the village or he will burn it down."

"This threat has also made most of Tazuna's workers quit working on the bridge and now the man is all by himself." Kakashi picked up where Shino left off making Nartuo nod his head. The loss of the workers was bad, but it wasn't terrible. I mean he literally is one man army, so he can replace them.

Then there was the message, seven days. Clear as day, they have seven days till Gato destroyed the village more than he already has. That means they would have to most likely face Zabuza and Haku in the seven days. Well, this is a great first C-Rank mission.

"Bro, what are you thinking?" Kiba called Naruto.

"Oh, I was just wondering what kind of tattoo I will have Uta make when this mission is over. I was thinking of tidal waves for...you know, the Wave village. Or maybe I should get a demon mask covered in mist. What do you think?" Kiba wondered as well, the demon mask does sound cool, maybe that would be the right one to go with. Kiba likes his tattoos to be more loud.

"Are you really thinking about tattoos at this moment?" Sakura asked in disbelief and Naruto nodded his head with a smile.

"Yup, I want more. Oh, the whole bridge problem. I got it figured out, I can make shadow clones and Tazuna can just guide them to whatever they need him to do." Everyone of Konoha just blinked, that idea was simple that they had to be stupid not to realize that.

"That...is a good idea." Kurenai admitted, but there was the Zabuza problem and the burning of the whole village. Luckily for her Shino had an idea, an idea that would help both the village and the Tazuna.

"We are going to have to split up. Sensei, I recommended that we protect the village and the family, while Team 7 can protect Tazuna while he builds the bridge." Kurenia smiled at Shino, the bug genius just gave an excellent plan.

"That will work. Don't you agree, Kakashi?" Kakashi closed his book and gave an eye smile to Kurenai.

"Yup," Everyone smiled, they had a plan and now they just had to protect, and also defeat Zabuza and Haku. No pressure. When the meeting was concluded everyone went outside to train, they needed to be ready for Zabuza. Naruto already knows that he is going to have to deal with Haku.

He also knows that she is going to be strong, how strong is the question. He has a gut feeling that she will be on his level. She is the daughter of the demon that means that she no doubt has learned something from her father, but as she is the demon's daughter. He is also the son of the Black Reaper. Naruto will not go down without a fight, he has something that he has been working on long before he even got his scythe.

So if things get too dicy between him and Haku, he will use the technique that his father taught him. In case of emergencies Arashi taught Naruto a clan technique that was ironically created by his great-great grandmother. That technique was the...**Witch Hunter**. So, all an all he can handle Haku.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The next day came and Naruto had woken up early, he quietly left the house to meet up Haku in the same forest that they met for the first time. In case Naruto did get caught, he left a shadow clone behind to make it seem like he was in the house. His senseis would probably tell that he shouldn't be fraternizing with the enemy, no less the enemy's daughter. But Naruto was the unconventional type.

He believes that he can get to understand Haku. What made her join Zabuza and everything that led her to become who she is now? He wanted to know all of it.

Why? He has no idea, but a part of him feels like he can save her from him, from his comrades. He doesn't want to see her dead. Naruto frowned as he arrived at the spot, he didn't see Haku. He wondered if she would show up, maybe she lied to him. The teen shook his head, she didn't do that.

Haku gave her word that she would be here, so he'll wait. Naruto lay down on the grass, he laid back and rested his head on the soft grass and looked up at the morning sky.

The teen rested his scythe next to him in case someone would try something. Naruto soon closed his eyes, he wasn't going to go to sleep, but he was going to mediate. He always does this when he is unsure of himself and right now he is unsure of himself.

Not just because of Haku, but because of yesterday. That whole send your soul to the abyss thing and before that the excited when he fought Zabuza. What was that anyway? Did it have something to do with Nephilim blood? '_I guess I will be asking dad a lot of questions when this is over.' _Naruto released another sigh once he finished thinking. The teen now just relaxed as he waited for the daughter of his enemy.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Hello there," Naruto opened his eyes to see Haku face above him and blocking out the light of the sun from him.

"We need to stop meeting like this. You are always on the ground when I see you." Haku's statement made Naruto smile, she moved out of his view and sat down next to him. Naruto decided to stay where he was, he didn't feel like getting up.

Haku saw that he wasn't going to get up and decided to lay down next to him, now both young teens were looking up at the sky. Two enemies, two children of powerful, two highly decorated shinobi, two teenagers just looking up at the sky filled with clouds.

"This is nice." Haku said warmly as she looked at the clouds and Naruto had to agree with her, this was nice. He can now see why Shikarmua does this so often, it's so peaceful and just relaxing.

"Yeah, you sometimes forget that this village is suffering from a crime lord." Haku now looked at Naruto, she caught that jab that he threw.

"Yes, it's sometimes hard to forget that, but I am loyal to my father." Naruto now looked at Haku as he turned his head to her, no longer looking at the clouds. Haku did the same and now they were both looking each other in the eyes.

A silence came upon the two now as they just stared at each other, neither said a word to break the silence. What could they say? Naruto didn't know what to say, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to break the obvious tension.

"Why? Why after everything that you saw Gato do to these people, why would you still work for him?" Naruto just came out and asked the question, he didn't expect to do that on the first date. Would you call this a first date? Who knows?

"I know what he's done is terrible, but like I told you before. I am loyal to my father, to the man that saved me. Are you not loyal to your father?" Naruto thought about that question, of course he was loyal to his father.

"Yes, I am loyal to my father."

"Then you should understand what I am doing. I'm doing what he would want me to, I'm being a good daughter." Haku told him adamantly and Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. Naruto...he didn't understand it actually. Well, that's not true.

He got it, but he also didn't get it. The reason he didn't get it was because of the Four. They betrayed their brothers and sisters for the greater good, so if his father ever did something like that then...then he would kill him. He wouldn't let innocents suffer...he couldn't.

"What now then?" Naruto asked as he looked at her, Haku thought about it for a moment and then got up.

"Let's go to the village. I need some ingredients for dinner." Naruto nodded his head and grabbed his scythe. He strapped it to his back and began to walk with Haku to the village. As they were walking to the village they began to talk more.

Naruto and Haku talked about their likes and dislikes, their fathers, favorite colors, even things that they liked to do. When they arrived Haku took him the a local store that sold the items she required, Naruto meanwhile just looked at her as she talked with everyone in the store.

He could see that she enjoyed speaking with them, she had such a warm smile that seemed to make everything better for people. It was ironic that the girl that is treating them so well is the one helping the man destroy their village.

Naruto shook his head, he decided that he wasn't going to think about that while hanging out with Haku. When Haku was done she thanked the cashier for his help and walked out with Naruto.

As the two teens were walking they passed an old man that was sitting on the ground, he was a homeless man that had been affected by Gato's reign. They didn't pay him any mind, but Naruto did leave some coins for him so he could at least get something to eat. The old man felt the coins enter his hands and looked up to see the back of Naruto, when he saw the teen he widened his eyes.

"It can't be." The old man whispered in shock and fear, no one heard him including Naruto. The old man just kept staring at Naruto like he had seen a ghost...or something worse than that. The old man didn't stay on the floor long after seeing the teen he got up and made his way elsewhere. This was not the last time though that Naruto would see this man.

Naruto and Haku arrived at a temple that was rundown and looked terrible. Haku felt bad for it, she walked into it and Naruto followed her.

When Naruto and Haku got inside they saw that the inside was just as the worst as the outside. The place looked like it was about to fall apart, it seemed so dead inside. Haku went further into the temple than Naruto, he stayed near the door and just watched as Haku neared a shrine.

The raven/blonde haired teen saw Haku kneel on the ground and bring her hands together for a prayer, when she rose and looked back at him.

"Do you want to say one?" Naruto looked surprised by that, he really isn't a guy that believes in the power of prayer.

He won't even call himself a follower of the higher beings, he knows that they exist thanks to his father telling him about the clan's past. But has for serving and thinking that the power of prayer can save him. Yeah, that's a no go for him.

"No thanks, I'm not one for faith." Naruto told her simply and she smiled as she looked back at the shrine and bowed her head. Naruto on the other hand just continued to stay outside, he didn't want to go in, he might burn. Ok, he knew that wouldn't happen, but he still decided to stay outside.

The teen just leaned on the wall and when he did back touched it he saw something hit his mind. Just like with the picture of Inari's father, Naruto saw images flash into his head. The difference this time was that this was a woman that seemed to live in the village, he watched as she seemed to enjoy a life that was filled with joy. It was joy, until Gato came.

He watched as she saw Inari's father get murder in front of the village for standing up to him, he saw through her eyes the hope that left that village on that. She though didn't get up hope, she came here to this temple and prayed.

She prayed that a savior would come to their village, a savior much like the one from the stories she heard as a child. The same story that Naruto was told by Tazuna. This girl prayed everyday and every night, coming to this temple daily, until one night it cost her.

Naruto saw as the woman was trapped by two men with samurai swords, no, they were mocking the name samurai. They were not the honor bond swordsmen, but thugs with big swords. The woman had a look of fear on her face as the two men came upon her and...and Naruto watched as they raped her.

He heard her cry and pleas, but no one came and when they were done they left her. Naruto watched with horror filled eyes as she got and grabbed a broken piece of glass, the woman had tears pouring down her eyes as she stabbed the glass into her neck and that's when the vision stopped for Naruto.

"Argh!" Naruto screamed when the vision stopped, Haku turned around and saw him collapse on the ground.

"Naruto!" She called out to him, she moved quickly and saw him grabbing his head in pain. "Naruto, are you alright?" Haku asked, her tone filled with worry.

Naruto on the other hand felt the pain start to ease away, he took deep breaths as he began to collect himself. When he opened his eyes they were filled with anger and intensity that made even Haku step back. Hake saw the gentle blue eyes turn into fiery orange color, she thought she was imagine things, but she saw it.

When Naruto blinked they orange eyes turned back into blue and that's when he got help from Haku. "Are you alright?" Naruto nodded his head, but he didn't answer her yet.

The teen just looked back into the temple where the girl he saw raped killed herself. Naruto stepped in without saying a word and went to the shrine. To Haku's surprise he kneeled down and said a quick prayer, it wasn't long. It had to be roughly one minute, maybe two, but no more.

When Naruto was done he looked at the shrine for a little longer and left. "Are you ready?" Naruto asked Haku and she nodded her head, they both left after that and walked back to the forest where they met.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine. I just saw something that's all." Haku heard him, his tone was very distant, she could tell that he didn't want to talk about it and she was going to respect that. Naruto saw that it was starting to get late and he needed to get back to his team.

"I need to leave, Haku. This was...interesting. Shall we do it again?" Naruto asked Haku and she smiled. She would like to do it again also and so she gave him her answer.

"Yes, I would like that." Naruto put his arms behind his head and gave his fox a smile. Haku had a gentle smile on her face as both of them began to walk back to their hidden spot in the forest.

Once they got there, Haku would return to Zabuza and Naruto would return to his team, they decided they would meet again at night. Night was better for the both of them, Naruto's team would be asleep and Haku father would be as well.

* * *

**Days Passing**

As the days passed Haku and Naruto spent as much time together as they possibly could, it was tricky trying to keep their hidden meetings from each other, but they were able to manage. Naruto's friends and senseis' were none the wiser...he hoped and Zabuza didn't know about the secret meeting with the blonde shinobi on Haku's side...she hoped. If they did, they would be in big trouble.

During those meetings things were always peaceful between them, they would just talk and talk throughout the night. Naruto told her about his parents, his fathers and mothers, and how he adores them so much. How he wants to make them proud and honor his family's name. Naruto told her about the stories that his father told him of how the Namikaze are a clan of honor, they always keep their word whenever they give it.

Haku enjoyed the stories that Naruto told her and just listened to them, her father even told her some of the famous clan and like Naruto, Haku told him some stories as well. Haku told him how she met Zabuza, how she came to be his daughter. Haku went on how she was born with a special power that made her hated by many. She told Naruto how she ran away and stumbled upon the demon of the mist, where he took her in, trained her, fed her, clothed her, and raised her as if she was his own.

The stories went back and forth, laughs were shared between them, and moments of peace were shared, but eventually all good things must come to end. Naruto and Haku both knew that they couldn't last. The faithful night was going to come where they had to say their goodbyes and come back down to reality. And that day had finally arrived.

* * *

In the middle of the night, the sky clear with many stars in the sky giving light, both Naruto and Haku stood face to face. No words were shared between since their eyes found each other, they honestly didn't know what to say. What could they say? They both knew what they shared wouldn't last forever, they knew that soon they would have to become back to reality.

They would have to go from friends to enemies fighting for two different causes. Naruto for the people of this village and Haku for her father's love. Tomorrow would be the day, so now, they had to say goodbye.

"Naruto," Haku called his name sadly, she was looking at him, but his face was hidden thanks to his red hood. Naruto had kept it up for some reason, Haku could speculate, but she decided to leave it be.

"I really don't know what to say. I...We both knew that this day was going to come, but even then I still never knew what I was going to say." Naruto continued to listen to Haku, he didn't know what to say either. That's a first for him.

"I did enjoy these times with you, Naruto. They have been special for me, I'm not one to have friends, but I like to think that you were my first. The first one I could really call a friend." Naruto listened to Haku, still not saying anything. Haku sighed and walked forward towards the teen.

Naruto didn't move, he just let her walk up to him and the daughter of the demon raised her hands to take down his hood. When the red hood came down Haku saw his face, it was blank showing no emotion. But she knew better. She has come to know that Naruto wears his emotions on his sleeve, and right now he is just hiding them and she knows this is hurting him.

"I know you are sad, but this is our path. We made our choices and we have to accept that. Heh, it's funny. Tonight I was going to try to convince you to come with me knowing full well that you wouldn't. And I know that you were going to try to convince me of the same, knowing full well that I wouldn't."

Naruto still didn't say anything, his only sign of a response was him just turning his eyes away for what Haku said was true. He was going to tell all of that and still knew that she was going to stay loyal to her father.

Haku smiled at the reaction and just put a hand to his cheek, a hand that Naruto felt the coldness of, but even with that he felt the warmth on it. Naruto raised his hand and put his on Haku's own. Haku smiled as Naruto stayed silent, still not saying a word. Haku didn't need him to nor did she want him to. It would have made things harder for her if she heard his voice again, so she settled with the silence.

Both teens stayed silent and not moving from their positions, they didn't want to move. But they knew that it had to come to an end. Haku slowly, but surely removed her hand from the cheek of her first friend.

"Goodbye, Naruto." Haku left after saying those two words and Naruto watched her leave. He watched her fleeting back and didn't say a word, all he did was stay silent. Naruto soon saw her disappear in the darkness and when he couldn't see her no longer he sighed.

The reaper turned around, he put up his hood and started walking back to Tazuna's house. As he walked Nero landed on his shoulder, he didn't say anything to the bird.

All he did was walk, it wasn't long before he caught the sight of his sensei leaning on a tree with a blank look on her face. Naruto stopped when he saw her and Kurenai opened her ruby eyes to see the sad look on her student's face.

"Is it wrong to try to save someone that doesn't want to be saved?" Naruto asked his sensei out of curiosity and the woman just sighed. She got up off of the tree and walked to her student. Naruto figured that Kurenai was going to scold him, but he was wrong when she decided to put an arm to him like a mother comforting her son.

"Come on, let's get back to the house." Kurenai told him with a sad smile, she knew that he broke regulations and the rules, but he won't be punished. Not today at least and besides right now all he is some alone time. Time to recollect his thoughts and she will be there for him, like a good sensei.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The next day came and Naruto was in the house, technically he was in the attic. He wanted to be alone, not even Nero was with him. After saying goodbye to Haku...or after Haku said goodbye to him he was silent. Something that he never was. Kurenai knew what the problem was, she told everyone that he needed some alone time. So Naruto has been up here ever since the sun rose, just mediating.

Team 7 had gone to the bridge to protect Tazuna and hopefully complete, while Team 8 stood by to protect Tazuna's family and the village. The rest of Naruto's team were the village standing by as guards while he stayed at the house to protect the family.

Everything was going smoothly, there were no incidents, trouble. Everything was quiet, to quiet. Naruto had a feeling that something was about to go down and he was right when he smelt smoke. Naruto quickly snapped open his eyes and ran out the house to see large clouds of black smoke.

The village was burning, Gato kept to his word and said that he would burn the village. Naruto cursed as he grabbed his scythe. The teen was about to head into the village to assist his team, he could hear the screams of the people as their homes were being burned by the gangsters of Gato's payroll.

Naruto was about to head into the village, but screaming and crying coming from behind stopped him. Naruto hopped onto the house and saw that Tsunami and Inari were being attacked by two men wielding katanas.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at these men and got a look at their faces, when he saw them he widened his eyes in anger. '_It's them!' _Naruto recognized the two fake samurai from the shrine, the same two that raped that woman and made her kill herself. Naruto let out animalistic growl and his eyes turned orange.

When the blues turned into the fiery orange color he saw the broken body of the woman that they hurt, he saw her cold dead eyes, he saw her life that they had ruined. He basically saw red. Naruto gripped his red scythe tightly and disappeared from the rooftop, and on his way to bring death to everything and everyone that his eyes caught on.

"Let her go!" Inari screamed as he was shoved to the ground by the talking samurai. Inair tried to get up, but was shoved down again by a punch.

"INARI!" Tsunami cried out her son's name as she watched him take the punch. She couldn't move as the other thug held arms behind her back. The man threw the mother to the ground and when she looked she was being leered at by the two men. They both had sick and lustful smiles on their faces.

"Looks like we get to have some fun." One of the samurai spoke with lust in his voice and moved forward to Tsunami making her back up in fear.

"Hurry up so I can get in Zor-" The thug named Zori turned around when his accomplice stopped talking. Zori turned around and saw his partner Waraji not moving and unresponsive.

"Waraji? Wara-'' Zori cut himself off when he saw blood coming out of his mouth. Waraji didn't move even as blood poured down his mouth and soon a line appeared around his abdomen.

A thin red line around that looked like a clean cut from the blade. Soon enough the top half of Waraji's body slid down from his lower half and spilled buckets of blood. Inari, Tsunami, and Zori all widen their eyes in horror as the man's body was cut in half. Organs were spilling out and blood poured out of his severed body.

All three of them looked up from the severed half and saw the man did it and it was...Naruto. Naruto who still held his scythe as he just swung it, his eyes a blazing orange and unknowingly channeling KI at the second thug. Zori started to wet his pants as he watched something appear behind Naruto, something that was ominous and frightening.

"You. Will. **Die**!" Naruto told him simply as he walked forward, his scythe being dragged into the harbor, cutting the wood. Zori tried to pull his sword out of his sheath, but the fear that Naruto was giving him stopped him from moving. When Naruto got close enough he raised his scythe and took a swipe at the thug's head, severing it from its body.

The head bounced on the wooden panels of the pier like a ball and soon landed in the waters. Naruto looked down at the headless body with cold eyes, when he was done he turned around and put the scythe on his shoulder.

"Inari," Inari jumped when he heard his name called by the reaper. He was in shock by what he saw that he didn't even answer the teen.

"Protect your mother. Get her inside the house and hide." After telling the boy that Naruto left, he began to leave the house grounds. Both mother and son watched with eyes in awe as the teen left. Both of them didn't say a word as they watched the teen, but they did share the same thought.

'_Dad/Grandpa was right, the Namikaze are special.'_ The mother and son thought together as Naruto walked away. Nero landed on his shoulder and both their eyes connected. She saw the change in the color and cawed at him. "Understood. Nero, go ahead and warn them. Warn them all that I'm coming."

Nero nodded her head and took off flying, Naruto soon began to run as well, making his way to the bridge where he will no doubt find Zabzua and Haku. The two assassins were doing battle with Team 7, he needed to hurry and get there. Kakashi may be able to handle Zabuza, but his students will not be strong enough for Haku. He was the only one that would be... no, he is the only one strong enough to stop. He needed to stop her.

"_Call him," _Naruto heard the deep male voice in the back of his head. He thought that it was Kyuubi, but it wasn't. No, this was a different voice. This voice sounded very familiar to him, he couldn't place but he just knew.

"_Why are you running? Call him, call your steed. Call your **horse**." _Naruto heard the authority in the voice and he didn't know what he was talking about. That was till he saw images of a horse, a pale horse that was riding in a dead and desolate land. Naruto saw the horse and felt a connection to it.

He felt his piece of himself in that horse, a part that has not been felt in a very long time. Naruto watched as the horse galloped through the land that was filled with nothing but ash and he called the name of the horse.

"**Despair**." Izuku called the name in a whisper and once the name was called Naruto saw green flames appear before him. Naruto stopped moving as he saw the green flames, his instincts kicked in and he jumped into the air.

While in the air Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a horse appear out of the ground. A horse that has a skeletal emaciated appearance, a glowing green haze emanating from within his body and his eyes glowing with green light as well. His skin is mostly torn and somewhat rotted with some of his bones showing.

When Naruto came down he landed on the horse and Despair rose on his two back hoofs in excitement and happiness. The pale horse after so long finally has been summoned and has returned to his rider. To his master.

"Despair, huh….Well I don't know what's going on, but I need you to take me to the bridge. I need you to run!" Despair listened to his master and rode forth into the forest, green flames left behind as his hoofs hit the ground. Naruto held on to the...well to whatever that he could hold onto. It wasn't much thanks to torn skin, but he was able to hold on to the horse.

Naruto rode Despair to the bridge, they arrived within minutes and that was thanks to the speed of Despair. The horse was fast, and Naruto felt like he could go faster, but that would be for another day. Right now, he needed to get to Team 7. Naruto saw that the bridge was covered in mist, mist he recognized as Zabuza's own technique. If he was here, then Haku was here.

Naruto got off of Despair and when he did the horse disappeared thanks to a swirl of emerald flames. Once Despair left Naruto ran into the thick mist and as he ran he saw Sakura guarding Tazuna.

"Sakura!" Sakura and the bridge builder turned their heads to see Naruto next to them. Both were caught off guard when they saw his orange eyes, but choice to ignore it for far more processing matters.

"Naruto, I'm glad that you're here. Kakashi-sensei is fighting Zabuza, Sasuke and Kiba are with some guy wearing a mask." Naruto knew that "guy" was really Haku.

"I heard the screams from those two, but I was told not to move in order to protect Tazuna." Naruto understood and he saw the look of fear on the girl's eyes. Sakura wanted to help her team and he could see that. But right now the best thing that she could was watch over the package.

"Sakura, I promise I will get those two back. But right now I need to continue to protect Tazuna. I will deal with the mask man." Sakura heard the tone in Naruto's voice, she may not know him like Kiba, but even she could see that he will hold true to his promise.

So after hearing that Sakura nodded her head and Naruto smiled at her, he gave her a thumbs up. When that was done he dashed further into the mist and it wasn't long before he saw Kakashi just standing there.

Naruto didn't say anything, all he did was pass by him, but not without giving the masked ninja a quick glance. When their eyes made contact it was like silent communication went through. Kakashi gave a nod and Naruto nodded right back, it was up to him now.

He was the only one strong enough to defeat Haku and he knew it. Naruto kept moving forward till he saw the large prism-like structure that was made of ice. He knew that had to be her, that's where Kiba would be...also Sasuke.

Naruto saw it and twirled his scythe as he came upon the back of the mirror, when he was close enough Izuku slashed the mirror cut into pieces, thanks to the mirror being in pieces Naruto was able to enter the prism. When he was inside Naruto saw his down comrades and the many images of Haku surrounding them. The girl that he has spoken to for so many days now hiding her beautiful face behind a cold mask.

"Naruto," Kiba whispered when he looked behind to see him surrogate brother, the dog boy body filled with senbons, basically making his body and Sasuke human pin cushions.

"Kiba, you and Sasuke did good. But I'll take it from here." Kiba didn't know he was imagining things, but he thought he saw Naruto's eyes glowing orange.

"Allow me to take them out of here, then we can begin." Naruto told Haku and she obliged as she didn't move from the one mirror in front of the teen, she also made her other images vanish. Naruto nodded his head to her and created two shadow clones to take away teens and the dog.

When they were gone Haku recreated the mirror that Naruto had destroyed, now trapping the teen in her ice prism. But before they officially fought Haku wanted to talk one more time. So she stepped out of her mirror and Naruto did nothing as he watched her. This could've been the perfect opportunity for him to strike her, but he would not do that. Haku saw his eyes change color, they went from the strange orange color to the original blue.

"I didn't want you to be here." Haku started off first and Naruto, unlike that night, decided to speak to her.

"I know, but you also had to know that I wouldn't allow you to hurt my teammates." Haku smiled behind her mask, she took off and Naruto saw her face, probably for the last time.

"Yes, I knew that. You care for your brothers in arms and that is something that I admire about you Naruto. I will miss it." Naruto could hear the ominous tone in her voice. Either she was planning to die here or she was going to kill him. Naruto had no intention of the ladder, so all that was left was the former.

"I have no plan on dying here, Haku." Naruto told her as he put his hood, Haku smiled at him and started to walk back. Once she reached the mirror she put on her mask and gave Naruto a knowing smile.

"Neither am I...**Naruto-kun**." Haku walked back into the mirror and soon images appeared all over Naruto, trapping him. Naruto didn't feel fear though, no second thought. He felt excited. He was excited, just like when he fought Zabuza and like with the demon he began to laugh.

"Hahaha….then, only one of us is walking off this bridge alive." Naruto's eyes went back to the orange color as the battle was about to begin. The battle for Wave was near its climax, the final battles had begun.

The Demon vs The CopyCat. **The Ice Princess vs The Reape**r. Who will win? Who will survive this climactic battle? Find out next time.

* * *

AN: Hey peeps, so quick review. Next chapter ends wave and then we have on quick filler before the chunin exams. Now also in the chunin exams Naruto gets some upgrades, new tats, got the horse, Reaper form, and new weapon style. I have decided to give Naruto the dual wield.

It will be the same scyhte just two of them and shorter. Much like Death in DS2. Now Naruto will have three scyth forms. One is dual wield. Two is standard. Three is dual bladed scythe. I went with this because I feel that I can write the battles better and be more detailed if it was like this. Alright, peeps that's it.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Hey guys, I know it's a been a while, but I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I just needed a break, but I am back and I'm brining a few new chapters with me. So I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Wave, next chapter will be a filler, and the one after that kicks off the Chunin Exams. Peace you out, see you next chapter.

Reviews

SkeenTheDream: I noticed that. I am going to correct that and that was a honest mistake for I am working on many my hero stories. Won't happen again.

naes151: Thanks, there will be few different moments from canon, but a whole lot to make it AU.

Hinate: I low key was going to have them kiss at the end of last chapter. But I was like nah, save it. Thinking about it now maybe I should've, but what done is done.

Dark Serpent Cat: 1) Yes I will talk more about the Uzumaki because they are important to this story espcially when the horsewoman get an involved. 2) Yes, they have that kind of relationship. Naruto's relationship with Anko is similar to Kakashi, I just haven't introduced her yet. 3) Akeno does have a main weapon, one that will be unveiled when the war begin between Sound and Leaf. She has chained scythes that she dual wields. 4) As for Ino getting a sword, no. Same for Haku reforming the seven ninja swordsmen. Now she will have Zabuza's sword and will use it combat when she is ready to wield it.

TempestHawke: I am back and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.

Alright, that is it for the reviews and now please enjoy the chapter.

**Justu**

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Ice Princess vs The Grim Reaper**

Naruto was trapped in the ice prism that Haku had created, her images surrounded the young reaper. Naruto's eyes were a blazing orange color as he looked at the girl that he saw as friend...maybe even more than that. He was not in love, but he felt a bond to Haku. A strong friendship to her. He truly didn't want to kill her, but alas this was the life of shinobi. Naruto steeled himself and his heart as the fight was about to begin. All doubts, all feelings, all regrets must be put to the side now as of right now.

"Naruto-kun," Naruto heard how Haku added the suffix to the end of his name and heard the sweet tone she was talking to him in. She was trying to throw him off his game, but he would allow that to happen.

"I'm truly sorry that it has come to this, but I promise. I will make it as painless as possible." Haku stated as the images around Naruto started to hold senbons in their hands. Naruto looked around to see that he was trapped and cornered.

There was no escape. Honestly, the odds didn't look good for Naruto. But he was never one to be counted out. Even with all the odds against, people have learned something about the Namikaze. Whether it be Naruto, Arashi, or Minato. Always bet on them to win.

"Shall we begin then." She asked and Naruto smiled, gripping his scythe. He looked at the Haku in front of him and just said one word.

"Lets." Naruto charged forward with his scythe trailing behind him, the teen with the intent of slicing that mirror to shreds.

Haku readied her senbons and launch them forward at her friend. Naruto saw the needles and stopped moving as he twirled his scythe to deflect the one's in front of him, but he still had to deal with the ones surrounding him. Naruto with his skill in using the scythe quickly spun the scythe like it was a fan, creating wind for a jutsu his father taught him.

**"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** Naruto shouted as a gust of wind came from twirling the scythe, once done he planted the pole into the ground and a whirlwind came upon the battlefield. The blew away the senbons back at the mirrors, some even cracked while others landed on the ground.

That didn't stop Naruto though as he continued to charge forward to the first mirror. Naruto stopped the jutsu momentarily to activate another wind jutsu.** "Wind Style: Wind Cutter!"** Naruto channeled his wind chakra to his scythe. When he swung the weapon at the mirror Haku widened her eyes when a curved gust of wind came at her mirror. The wind cut through the mirror like a knife through butter. Naruto and the rest of the Haku images watched as the mirror fell to pieces.

"Impressive. You are far more advanced than the previous genin that I fought." Naruto didn't say anything because she was right. He was more advanced than his class, even his team, more than his sensei knew. His father and mother have been training him since he was born, training him in all forms of combat. Naruto knew that his name carries weight in the world, and he needed to be ready if those wanted to prove his metal.

"And I know you are holding back." Naruto heard a hmph from Haku, he knew that he was right and she knew it as well. She did not want this fight to prolong, but Naruto is a strong one. He will not go down easily. It may even be time for her to use her strongest jutsu, a jutsu that she has been working on in secret. One that even Zabuza knows nothing about.

"You are right, but no longer will I be." Haku stated as she was about to get serious. Naruto got his guard up as he turned around to face the other images. The teen's eyes scanned each of the mirrors as Haku's grabbed more senbons, this time covering them ice.

'_Here we go.' _Naruto thought as he saw the senbons be tossed at him, he twirled his scythe to deflect them, but they were coming. Naruto was facing an onslaught of ice senbons as he continued twirling his scythe at a fast rate.

He was deflecting some, but not all. Most of Haku's senbons were making contact with the teens arms, legs, and shoulders. When the onslaught was done Naruto had stopped spinning his scythe and was now kneeling on the ground.

The blonde teen heavily breathing in air as he felt the ice senbons in his body, he felt the blood slowly drip down the side of his head. Haku watched his rigid breathing from all angles as her emotionless mask stayed on her face, but behind it she was in pain. She didn't want to see Naruto like this. She didn't want to cause him this pain. But she knew that she would have to do it, for she knows that he will not stay down. Her friend will not die easily.

"Nhnng!" Naruto moaned as he removed a senbon from his shoulder, a few drops of blood came out hitting the floor.

"Ok, let's try that again." Naruto told himself as he got up. It did not take long for Haku to re-summon her images around the prism. Naruto glared at the image in front of him and dashed forward. As he ran forward with his red scythe in hand Haku launched the ice senbons.

"Ragh!" Naruto screamed as he swung his scythe at the senbons. As their battle continued the rematch between Kakashi and Zabuza also continued.

* * *

**Kakashi vs Zabuza**

Kakashi's sight was blinded by the thick mist that Zabuza created, but even with the clouded vision. He knew that the demon was lurking in there, he could trust his senses. He already got cut that left a X mark on his chest, but he would not allow that to happen again. Kakashi looked around the thick mist to see where the swordsmen would appear.

"Hahahaha! Kakashi, you seem to be slipping. Don't tell me you are worried about that brat. If the stories I hear about Namikaze are true then he should be excellent competition for my student."

"I'm not worried about my little brother, but I would be worried about your kid. Naruto is far more powerful than you think. Now how about you stop worrying about something that is not your fight." Kakashi told him as another swipe from Zabuza's massive sword came. The teacher blocked it with his own kunai and their blades skidded against each other. Zabuza disappeared into his mist before Kakashi could even turn around.

"You are right, let us finish this." Zabuza deep echoed in the thick mist as Kakashi looked around, the man soon reaching into his pouch to pull out a scroll.

"And finish it we will." The sentence came out ominously from the masked ninja, he unrolled the scroll and moved a thumb over his wound to get on it.

* * *

**With Naruto and Haku**

Naruto was huffing and puffing, he had been destroying the mirrors nonstop and became a human pin cushion while doing so. He had senbons all in his body, forearms, legs, and thighs, he was covered in them. The teen looked across from him to the second two last mirrors, there were only two left and he was running out of chakra.

**"_You are running low on chakra boy." _**Naruto was surprised when he heard the voice of the Nine-Tails. He didn't actually expect to hear back from him again, but he knew that he heard him. He wonders why he called back.

"_Yeah I know, I just have to get her out of those damn mirrors." _

**"**_**Then will you kill her?"** _Kyuubi asked even though he knew the answer. His jailer was holding back in this fight, a nephilim should not be able to get this pushed especially by a human.

"_I'll figure it out! Now just leave me to my fight." _Naruto hung up on the tailed beast and rose to his feet, he could keep kneeling forever.

"You seem distracted, Naruto." Haku stated to him since she could see it, Naruto was taking longer than usual to get up.

"Not distracted, just tired is all. I don't want to kill you Haku." Haku nudged her head to the side like a child. She didn't want to kill Naruto either, but this was the life she had chosen when she decided to follow Zabuza. She never liked killing, she wanted to help people with her hands, not take their lives.

"I know, and I am the same, but we both know that only one of us is walking off this bridge." Naruto closed his eyes, this was it. He had to finish this now, he had to put and end Haku. When Naruto opened his eyes they were orange and now slitted as he glared at the final mirror in front of him. He will destroy it and the last one which will bring her out of her so he can defeat her.

"Then let's finish it." Naruto twirled his scythe and made a ram sign with one hand, when he did three clones appeared brandishing the same red scythes.

Naruto clones dashed at Haku with all their speed, the mirror above threw the senbons at the clone, but that is what Naruto wanted. He activated another sign and the three clones exploded in front of the mirror on the ground, but it did not destroy it.

Haku saw movement in the cloud of smoke and soon saw Naruto come out of it like he was a demon, his scythe over his shoulder as he was about to slash the mirror in the downward diagonal direction. Haku widened her eyes behind her white mask, but thought fast enough to appear in the next mirror.

Her image faded just as Naruto scythe made contact with the mirror, slicing it in half. When the mirror was destroyed she saw an opening from above. She knew that Naruto could take the strike of her senbons so she decided to get up close to finish this.

Haku encased the senbon as ice and dashed out of her final mirror, her last defense. The daughter of the demon struck Naruto from above raining death upon him, but she was wrong. What she thought was Naruto turned out to be a clone and she saw it when the clone exploded in the cloud of white air.

"Got you!" Naruto screamed bringing Haku's attention to him, she turned around and saw that his scythe was coming at her side. The girl wouldn't have enough time to get back to her mirror, she was trapped. Naruto brought his scythe to the side of Haku and with the momentum he was going at he should've ripped her right in half, but instead he stopped. The tip of the blade was pressed at her side and now Naruto and Haku were in a deadlock.

Haku didn't move and neither did Naruto, both knew that the final mirror stood above them. Haku was about to make a sign, but something stopped her. The thing that stopped her was that she heard something kind of swirling noise coming from their battle, more specifically in Naruto's right hand. Haku looked and saw Naruto smile, she widened her eyes when she saw that attack come at her. In Naruto's right hand was some kind of blue sphere that was in constant motion.

**"Rasengan!"** Naruto screamed the name of the jutsu, his father's jutsu. A technique that Minato Namikaze developed in times of war, it was his first jutsu and most prized one.

Minato taught Arashi, Kakashi, and Jiraiya making them the only three that truly know it and know how to complete it. Arashi taught Naruto as he got older, but what Naruto doesn't know is that the rasengan is an incomplete jutsu, a jutsu that he will one have to complete for himself.

Haku was hit by the blue spiraling sphere and as Naruto pushed it deeper it ripped her kimono apart, eventually the sphere blew her back, but the girl had quick thinking. She created a mirror to stop her momentum, but she underestimated the power of the rasengan and Naruto. She didn't stop, she wasn't slowing down, and she went right through the mirror. The ice mirror shattered into pieces as if someone had thrown a rock at it.

Haku bounced on the ground like a ball before coming to a stop on the bridge. Naruto himself stepped over the shattered pieces of the mirror, the cracks becoming more shattered thanks to his steps. As he got closer to Haku to see if she was alive, he heard laughter coming from her.

"Th-The rasengan, my father told me stories of the fable jutsu of the Yondaime. But to actually feel it is something else entirely. Oh, Naruto...you really are a Namikaze." Haku rose up as she spoke to the blonde teen, her mask now shattered showing her beautiful face Naruto.

Her face was slightly bruised thanks to the crash landing, her abdomen felt like it had been through a cheese grater thanks to the rasengan, and her kimono was ripped. It was her favorite one.

"But you are not the only one with tricks. Congrats, Naruto."

Haku's smile turned sinister as she weaved hand signs rapidly, when she finished she called out the name of her jutsu. "You will be the first to meet a jutsu of my own creation. Say hello, to my Ice Dragon. **Ice Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu**!"

Naruto was about to move, but he heard water turn more violent so he stopped. It was a good thing as well for a torrent of water shot into the sky and he watched as the liquid took the form of a dragon much like before when Zabuza fought Kakashi, but this time. This time it turned into an ice dragon with menacing red eyes. The ice dragon appeared behind Haku and roared at Naruto, the teen's clothing blowing thanks to the force of the roar.

Naruto stared at the dragon and at Haku, and he smiled. His heart was racing, he had never felt like this before, he had never seen someone so...so beautiful. So majestic. So powerful. The teen didn't know whether or not his heart was beating fast because of the fight or because of the girl in front of him. Naruto figured it had to be both and he didn't want it to stop.

Naruto took one last look at Haku, her hair down from the bun that it was in and now blowing freely thanks to the wind that her dragon created. She looked so damn beautiful, but also fearsome. Naruto smiled harder and brought his scythe back. Since Haku showed hers, it's only fair that he shows her his secret technique.

Naruto channeled the power that was inside of him, the power of his chakra and unknowingly the chakra of his tailed beast, and the red blade of the scythe began to glow red, but that is not all. The blade began to expand and grow larger, soon expanding into a much larger and bigger scythe.

Haku widened her brown eyes as she saw the blade of the scythe now resemble a crimson crescent moon, only difference between the moon and the scythe is that the scythe had a red eye in the center of it. The exact same spot that the eye on Naruto's soul eater was.

"I see your Ice Dragon and I raise you my **Witch Hunter**!" Naruto screamed as the technique was ready to be used, this would be the last attack. Everything was going into here to finish off that ice dragon.

Haku was the same, she could feel that this was going to be it, she barely had any chakra left after creating this dragon. The two justus were about to clash and their power could be felt from all the bridge.

'_That power, that's the Kyuubi! I need to end this now and get to Naruto.' _Kakashi panicked as he felt the spike in power and he knew that spike. He doesn't believe that he will ever forget it, no one will forget the power of the Kyuubi when they experience it.

'_Haku...you used the ice dragon. Once I deal with Kakashi I will be over to you, so just hang on little longer girl.' _Zabuza knew that Haku had created the ice dragon in secret, she thought she hid it from him, but Zabuza knew everything about his daughter. Haku has never once used that jutsu ever since she created it, it was only for emergencies only and now she has entered one.

Haku and Naruto glared at each other with intensity, brown met demonic red and neither side made a move yet. "GO!" Both yelled and both made their move. Haku pointed her finger at Naruto and her ice dragon roared as it began to stretch over to Nartuo. Its massive mouth open and ice fangs sharper than the knives.

Naruto kept moving, he didn't stop, even if he wanted to he couldn't. He just couldn't stop, maybe because of the adrenaline, maybe because of the excitement of the fight, or maybe because he wanted to end this fight. But either way he couldn't stop. He just kept moving.

"It ends, Naruto!" Haku yelled as Naruto jumped into the air and the dragon was ready to devour the blonde reaper. Naruto was unafraid though as he got ready to swing his scythe.

"Witch Hunter!" Naruto roared as the red blade made contact with the ice dragon. Naruto moved to the side at the last moment to make a miss and his scythe was able to cut through the ice. When his blade penetrates the dragon, Naruto kept screaming as he kept pushing forward to Haku. The soul eater ripping the dragon in half as Naruto kept going, he wasn't going to stop till he reached the creator.

When Haku saw her dragon get cut by Naruto she closed her eyes because she knew that it was over for her. Haku heard the roar of Naruto's scream as he approached his scythe still cutting into her dragon. She replaced that scream with the memories that she and Naruto shared leading up to this. The late night meet ups, the flower picking, the talking, and them just staring at the stars.

'_Goodbye father, I have failed you. And...goodbye to you Naruto. I know we didn't know each other long, but I feel as though I shared a connection to you. I wonder if you felt it as well. It doesn't matter now though. What is done is done, but I do need to say this even if I'm about to die. I need to hear myself say it. I told you that you were my first friend and that is true, but...you may be the only boy I have ever loved. So goodbye Naruto, may reach your dreams.' _

With her thoughts finished Haku awaited for the final blow to reach her, she had accepted death and was ready for end, but...death had not accepted her. As Nartuo neared her, he stopped movement and his attack. The blade had cut cleanly through the ice dragon leaving it in two pieces and Naruto had the tip of his blade at Haku's jugular, but he stopped. He did not want to kill her. The rules of shinobi be damned, he will not kill her.

"It's over." Naruto told her, the dragon was destroyed, her chakra was near empty and the same could be said for him. But Haku was stubborn.

"Not as long as I still breathe." Haku told him with a hardened tone, but Naruto did not care and ignored her. He stopped the power and his scythe returned back to normal. Once it was back down to regular size the teen stuck his scythe into the ground.

"I'm not killing you." Naruto told her again and Haku opened her eyes to glare at Naruto, his face straight as he was not going back on his decision.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Haku yelled at him and Naruto was gobsmacked, stubborn she was calling him. She was the one wanting to die by hands, and she was basically begging for it.

"I have to die. I failed my father and now I am useless tool." Naruto widened his eyes, '_Is that how she sees herself. A tool.' _Naruto thought as he looked at her to see her tears started to come down.

"You don't understand Naruto, I don't think you ever will."

"Then make me understand, tell me why you need to die." Haku did tell Naruto, she told him everything. About how she was born into a land at war with itself, about how she discovered her kekkei genkai at a young age and her mother forbade from ever using it.

She told him about her father found out and murder his wife, her mother and nearly herself as well. That was going to happen until Haku instincts acted on their own and she used that same cursed power to kill her father. Haku told Naruto how she spends days alone, by herself wondering where she would find her next meal until one day as if fate was looking out for her she met the man that would become her father.

She met Zabuza and from the day on she was fed by him, giving clothes by him, trained and raised by him. She owed him her life and she became his tool, his weapon in the shadows. She told Naruto all of that the teen just listened. When finished Naruto gave his response.

"Wow, that is messed up. But...but that doesn't mean you have to die. What if...What if there was a way for you to be safe. You would never have to fight again." Haku looked at Naruto in shock and was surprised by his gesture, she was about to take, but she could not abandon Zabuza.

"I...I can't abandon my father, Naruto." Naruto figured that and then the next statement was going to shock him because he didn't even know if this was even possible.

"What if you and Zabuza were to come back to the village and be part of the Namikaze clan." Haku eyes became saucers when she heard that. Her father and herself become members of the legendary Namikaze clan, she could still be with Zabuza and still be with Naruto.

Maybe she could even become a doctor like she always wanted. Haku was about to give Naruto his decision, but before that both she and the reaper felt a large surge in chakra on the bridge.

Kakashi has his left hand over his right hand as lightning danced around it, the masked shinobi looking directly at his target. Zabuza was trapped by the summoning dogs that Kakashi summoned. The dogs followed their master's scent and thanks to the blood on his sword Zabuza had given them a trail right to him. The mist wouldn't help him when someone can smell him.

Now that he was trapped he saw staring right at his death, Kakashi had used his strongest jutsu, the lighting blade. "This is the **lighting blade** and this is your end, Zabuza!" Zabuza's eyes widened as he saw Kakashi sprint towards him, the right that held the lighting was aimed directly at his heart like a spear.

Haku sensed the power was coming from the direction of Zabuza's fight and looked at Naruto who looked back at her. Haku smiled at him before weaving a quick hand sign and turning into a puddle of water.

"Haku wait!" Naruto screamed her name, but she was already gone. "Nero!" Naruto called the name of his familiar bird and heard the call thanks to their psychic connection. Naruto using Nero eyes saw what was happening and made a beeline to the area where Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting.

As Kakashi was getting closer and closer to Zabuza he pulled back his arm and got ready to thrust into Zabuza's heart effectively putting an end to the mist swordsmen. Zabuza felt time slow down for him as he literally saw his death approaching. He continued to watch as Kakashi got closer, but something unexpected happened. A mirror made of ice appeared in front of him and that's when Zabuza saw his daughter step in front of him to take the blow meant him.

Haku came out of the mirror and opened her arms, the girl doing her duty as the swordsmen tool. Kakashi widened his eyes when he saw the girl, she was in the way and there was no stopping him, he was too close now.

'_She's going to take the blow!' _Kakashi shockingly thought as he neared Haku, the blade was going to kill her...if not for Zabuza.

Haku felt a hand tug on her kimono and looked behind her to see her father breaking free from the jaws of the dogs that were on him. Zabuza with his hand on Haku threw her to the side and looked at her as she went by. The father had a stoic look on his face, but his eyes told a different story. His eyes were saying goodbye.

"Zabuza!" Haku screamed as she watched the man that saved her, her father be impaled by a Kakashi lighting blade. Kakashi's hand went right through the chest of the swordsmen and both men were silent. Zabuza had seen it, Kakashi had hesitated only for a moment. That moment gave him enough time to get free from his dogs and save his daughter.

Naruto soon appeared and ran next to Haku as he was watching the scene before him. Kakashi had pulled his hand out of Zabuza's chest, a sickening sound was made as the hand left the insides of the man leaving a gaping hole. The next sound to come was the sound of the ninja hounds disappearing and following that the body of Zabuza falling back on the ground.

"Father!" Haku screamed with tears coming out of her eyes as she ran to her father's side. Haku put her hands on his wound, but it wasn't going to do anything. Zabuza hole was the death blow and now he had only minutes, maybe even seconds. So with the only amount of time he had left he spoke to his daughter one final time.

"H-***cough*** Haku…" Haku looked at her father's eyes as she continued to put pressure on the gaping wound, blood covering her hands as she did so.

"It…It's no use. I'm going to die."

"Don't say that! I can save you! You can't die, so just fight it!" Zabuza let out a dry laugh as more blood came out his mouth and more ters dropped from Haku's eyes. Naruto walked over to Kakashi and checked on him, he saw the blood on his hand. Kakashi nodded his head to his little brother and Naruto his own as they both looked back at the duo.

"K-Kid, it's ok. I'm fine with dying, but I couldn't live if you were the one dying for me. I mean what kind of father would I be if I let my daughter die." Haku widened her eyes as more tears came down, she would always tell people that Zabuza was her daughter, but she never, ever, heard the swordsman call her his own child.

Zabuza put a hand weak on Haku's cheek, staining it with blood and Haku brought her hands to it. "I-I-I'm so proud of you. I watched you grow into a young woman and now it is my time to leave this world. But...But I leave you knowing that you weren't a tool for me, you were my treasure. You were...are my daughter." Haku continued to sob as her father's last words were approaching ever closer.

"Haku...I...I want you to have something. It's something that I always planned on giving to you one day. Take my sword." Haku was shocked, her father's great sword. He wanted her to have it. She was trained in swordsmanship by him yes, but she never thought that she would wield the sword.

"I..I understand." Zabuza smiled at her and then turned his eyes to Naruto, he gave a look that Naruto could understand, but even with the look he told the boy what he already suspected.

"Take care of her, boy."

"I will." With those two words leaving the reaper's mouth Zabuza no longer had to worry about her daughter's safety. Haku would be safe in Naruto's hands and now he could rest. Whether he went to heaven or hell it didn't matter, all that was that his ice princess was safe.

"Kakashi, that was a helluva of battle."

"Same to you, Zabuza." Zabuza didn't like each other, but they respected each other as they were both feared shinobi from both their respective villages. Kakashi respected Zabuza, he did something that even he failed to do, he saved the one he loved. Kakashi can't speak to that since he failed his own friend and brother.

"Goodbye...Haku." With the final words Zabuza said goodbye to Haku and his strength left him, his hand was still Haku's cheek for the girl holding it there. Haku's tears poured from her eyes like rain from the sky and weep that her father was gone. Naruto slowly walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Doing what he believed he could do to comfort her, but he knew that she needed time, time that she got to have for a visitor had a come.

"Well, well, it looks like the great demon of the mist met his end." The shinobi and Tazuna all heard the clapping and turned their eyes to the edge of the bridge where they saw Gato and his army of thugs. Gato's arm was in a sling and he had a sick smile on his face when he saw the dead body of Zabuza.

"All that money it amounted to nothing, pathetic." Haku eyes saw fury when she heard that from Gato, she got up and grabbed the great Executioner blade, a blade that was used by many swordsmen of the hidden mist.

Now it was her turn, now it was her turn to add her name to the list of great swordsmen. It was now her time to become the demon, but not at this moment. Haku will rise to her title as the new demon, but not at this moment. No, she will not be taking lives now, but the reaper will be collecting souls.

Zabuza's soul was not the one he intended, but these men in front of him, their pack leader Gato. They are souls that he will be taking. They are souls that will be fed to the abyss. Naruto heard the voice of Gato and remembered his promise. There was no need to wait, Gato was here, he was the reaper, and it was time for him to collect.

"Pathetic, huh?" Everyone including Haku turned their eyes to Naruto to see that his eyes were closed, but that is not what worried them. The occupants that were the allies of Naruto felt something run up their spine, a dark and cold chill. It was so powerful that even the Kyuubi felt.

***Caw Caw Caw*** Nero made the sound of the caw and circled around Gato in the air. The foolish gangster still does not know what his fate is going to be, but it will be worse than death.

"Zabuza died like a true warrior. You on the other hide like in the shadows the little coward you are." Naruto's voice seemed to get deeper with each word, but that is not all that happened. It started to echo as well, like there were more than one person speaking.

"Your soul is going to the abyss Gato, a shadow realm where you tortured for all eternity. Heh, fitting for a person of your character." Naruto slowly began to walk to the army of gangsters, his scythe being dragged as he continued forward. Naruto was holding it like a child, like a child holding a stick and the red blade was making marks on the bridge.

"You think I'm scared of some brat like you!" Gato roared at Naruto, looking at one of his goons. Gato nudged his head for one to kill Naruto and one did step up too. The large goon marched over to Naruto, the gangster making the reaper seem like a small child.

He lifted his axe to kill Naruto, but the reaper did open his eyes. When he did the goon stop his strike and just looked, he looked into the eyes of Death and saw...he saw something that just made him break.

"AAAHHHHH!" The giant of man screamed, his screams pierced the ears of everyone on the bridge and it made all the rest of the gangster be put on alert. The man backed up in terror, he was petrified, so petrified that he ran to the edge of the bridge and jumped off.

That scene alone made of the other servants of Gato think about what they were about to get into. Gato looked at his goons and saw their scared faces as Naruto edged much closer to them. If this was a horror movie then Naruto would be the monster, and Gato and his lap dogs would be the victims that were too stupid to run.

"Tsunami, cover Inari eyes." Naruto called the woman that had just arrived. Kakashi turned his head to see that Kurenai and the rest of her team had arrived as well. The whole village had come to witness this, but they got a bad feeling that they were about to see something terrible. Naruto continued to aimlessly walk to Gato, it was one foot after another, but when he took the next step he vanished.

Everyone widened their eyes including Kakashi and Kurenai, it was faster than they could see and Kakashi had the sharingan. "W-W-Where did he go?!" Gato screamed and he would get his answer when Naruto whispered in his ear.

"Behind you." Gato turned around to see the teen behind him like he was his shadow, his eyes still closed, but the moment the gangster turned around he opened him and revealed his orange eyes.

This time there were no pupils; they were pure orange, but that is not all what Gato saw. What he saw next was something that could only exist in a horror movie, but it wasn't just him. It was everyone on the bridge. Kakashi, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari. They all saw it.

It was something that couldn't even be described. Whatever it was it was something that was behind Naruto. It was some kind of shadow, it was alive, and it was moving as Naruto moved. This thing is what one would call a shinigami. It was the true form of **Death**.

Gato fell on his ass at what the shrouded reaper that was behind Naruto. The red shroud acted as a hoodie and covered its face, but its glowing red eyes were still visible. It's boney claws that acted as his arms. The bone like wings the was on its back and the most terrifying feature was the weapon in its hands. The giant and scythe that held skulls along the side of the inside of the jagged blade. It looked like a blade made out of the metal that came from only hell.

Gato turned around and began to crawl, he crawled like a scared child and Naruto laughed. It was a cold and mocking laugh that made everyone shiver.

"Where are you going Gato?" Naruto grabbed his scythe with both hands and lifted it up over his head like an axe. Gato looked behind him with terrified eyes and saw the scythe come down.

Naruto plunged the scythe down into Gato back, deep into his spine. He wasn't going to kill him...yet. He would die, but slowly, painfully, just like what he did to Inari's father. Naruto wasn't done as he pulled his scythe in quick motion and that picked Gato up. He then stuck the pole into the ground so Gato would be hung up on it for everyone's eyes to see.

Everyone watched with eyes the size dinner plates Gato was hung on the scythe like a scarecrow. Naruto looked at his handy work then he looked at the remaining soldiers. He looked at them all and then he fired a KI that no man or ninja should be able to produce. It was so powerful and potent that everyone in the area felt it.

It was a wave of KI that hit the goons, making all of them drop their weapons and making all of them fall to the ground in unison. The villagers and the leaf shinobi didn't move, they were still conscious, but they were still trying to process what they just saw.

"I told you all that story was true." Tazuna spoke as he looked at the heir to the Namikaze clan, the heir to Death. Kurenai looked to Kakashi wondering what she should do, she remembered that Arashi warned her of Naruto's kekkei genkai.

She needs to tell him and they need to get these people out of here, but lucky for her. Naruto's power started to go down, the shadow of the reaper faded from existence and the teen's eyes went back to blue.

Naruto felt tired and when he took his first step he had fallen to the ground, soon his eyes closing and the teen passing out. Naruto was down and from the looks of it he seemed to be out as well.

Kurenai released a breath of air that she didn't know she was holding, it looked like everyone did. She walked up to Kakashi and he was just looking at the pile of bodies that Naruto had taken out, and he took another look at Gato who was still hung up on the scythe. The man is now dead since he was unmoving, but Kakashi has a feeling that he met a far worse death.

"You remember your first mission outside of the village?" Kurenia asked Kakashi and he nodded his head as he was now looking at Zabuza.

"Was it this...crazy." Kurenai wasn't sure if crazy was the word, but it was the only one that seemed to fit this category.

"Nope. It was never like this. We should've chosen the cat." Kurenai nodded her head at that, dealing with that monster was way better than dealing with this. The female sensei went to collect her student while Kakashi got Gato out of the scythe. The battle was won, the wave was sved, but questions still remain. For starters what they do with Haku.

* * *

**A few days later**

A few days had passed since the battle of the bridge, Zabuza had been buried on a hill. His sword was in his Haku's hands as she laid flowers down. Naruto was not there for her because he had recovered from his...episode on the bridge, but his sensei and Kakashi assisted in burying the fallen swordsmen.

With Gato dead the thugs quickly got out of the wave, all of them fearing the wrath of the Namikaze. While Naruto was asleep new stories of his accolades were being told through. Each story was more exaggerated than the last, but whose was going to stop. The situation was complicated, she wanted to go to the village and take refuge with the Namikaze. Naruto did offer it to her, but Kakashi nor Kurenai knew if she was telling him the truth.

Lucky for them when Naruto awakened he confirmed that Haku could stay with his clan mansion. Kurenai sighed and Kakashi shrugged his shoulder, he was certain that Arashi would be fine with it. If Haku tries to betray them then he will kill her, simple as that.

"Hey, Naruto." Naruto turned to Kiba to see him with a concerned look on his face. The teen stopped packing his look at his oldest friend.

"What's up Kiba?"

"Are you alright?" Naruto didn't know how to answer that. Physically he was fine, but mentally, that was another level. He would tell Kiba what was on his mind, but secrets prevent him from doing that. So he will have to save it for his father when he sees him.

"I'm fine bro." Naruto gave him a fake smile, but Kiba had known Naruto long enough to know when his smiles are real and which ones are fake. Naruto didn't want to talk about what happened on the bridge and just decided to change the topic.

"So, how are things with Sakura? Have you asked her out yet?" Kiba blushed and shook his head. "Dude you have to ask her out. You know what, ask her when we get back to the village and take her Ichiraku, it's the perfect place for a date." Kiba sweat dropped at that last part, only Naruto would think that a ramen stand would be the perfect place for a date.

"We'll see." Kiba told his brother as Naruto finished packing. When the reaper was ready both of them left the home of Tazuna and met their respective teams in the village. When both teens arrived Naruto went to Haku first and to check on her.

"Hey," The blonde reaper spoke and Haku smiled at him. Naruto noticed that she didn't have the large sword that Zabuza gave her.

"Where's the sword?"

"It's in a sealing scroll. I have to thank your big brother for assisting me with it and you for giving me a home." Naruto put his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner as Nero landed on top of his head.

"Pfft, it's no big deal. My family's home has tons of unused rooms, besides I think my mom will enjoy the company."

"Still thank you." Naruto gave Haku his fox smile and she blushed a little bit. Hinata who was watching the two talks got a little sad and a little jealous. Why couldn't she be like Haku she wonders, maybe then she could get Naruto to see her and her feelings. Kurenai noticed the look on Hinata and sighed, she would have to talk her about Naruto and Haku. It would seem the poor girl was not going to get the romance that she dreamed about.

"All right kiddos, we should be heading back to the village. Our mission is complete and we don't need to say here any longer." Kakashi spoke to the teams and pulled out his perverted book which made Kurenai glare at him.

"Wait!" Just as the teams were about to start their journey back, Tazuna called out to them and when they turned around they could see that they brought the whole village with him.

"Wait, before you leave we want to thank you for saving our village. Naruto Namikaze, we would like to name the great bridge after. Hence calling it the great Naruto Bridge." Naruto was shocked and honored. They didn't have to do this, plus it was a team effort, but he could take a guess on why they chose him. He did kill Gato.

"Well...I'm honored. Thank you, all of you." Naruto thanked the villagers and bowed to them, once done he turned back to his team and saw their knowing smiles. Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment, but he did not miss the stink eye from Sasuke. Naruto didn't call him out on it, he just ignored him.

The teams soon began to walk to the village and as they were walking they all began to converse with each other. Naruto was talking with Haku, Shino with Hinata, Kurenai with Kakashi while he was reading his smut, Sakura tried to talk to Sasuke, but the boy ignored her and that's when she decided to at least speak with Kiba. They ended up talking and both were enjoying it. But that all came to a stop when an old man called Naruto.

"You!" Naruto and company stopped when they saw an old man with ripped clothing. The old man made everyone look at each other and then to Naruto who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked him and the man backed away from him, like he was the plague.

"No! I don't want you nowhere near me, creature. Those in the village might be fooled by your words and looks, but I know what you are." Naruto looked at his sensei and mouth the words: I don't know what he's talking about. Kurenai looked back at him, he didn't seem to be under a genjutsu from what she could see. Kakashi was the same because he did not sense anything.

"Ooook, this guy might be crazy." Kiba spoke aloud making some of the genin nod.

"I am not crazy! That boy is not human! He is no hero, or angel, or even a demon. He is an abomination that shouldn't exist."

'_An abomination?' _Sasuke thought with curiosity, his raven eyes going towards the teen who still looked confused. Naruto was acting and he was doing a helluva job of it, he was pretending to be confused about what the man was speaking about. But on the inside he had the feeling that this old man was talking about his heritage.

'_How does this old man know about the nephilim. Guess that's another thing I have to talk with dad about.' _Naruto sighed internally as the old man went on his last rant, a rant that made him even think about killing him.

"They are fooled, but I see you **paler rider**." Naruto's eyes flared orange, but only for a second. When he heard that title something inside of him acted, but as fast it came it went away just as quickly.

"Heed me, the more you stay with this boy the closer he's bring you to your death. Your soul is what he is after. He can not fight what he is." Once the warning was done the old man ran back to the direction of the village and all eyes now were on Naruto.

The teen turned around and opened his mouth, everyone expecting him to address whatever that old man said, but in true Naruto fashion that wasn't the case.

"I'm hungry, you guys hungry?" All of them dropped to the ground in shock and disbelief. They couldn't believe that the teen was more focused on food than what just happened.

The time in Wave has come to end, but not without a surprise. Haku is now coming back to the village to be part of the Namikaze clan. How will Arashi and Akeno take it to the new guest.

But that is not all Jiraiya returns to the village, but it is not for family time. He brings a warning to Hiruzen and Arashi. What could be so important that the toad sage stops his work to come back home. Find out next time and get ready for the Chunin Exams are going to start soon.

* * *

**With Jiraiya**

"Ohh, nice. Oh my, look at that one." Jiraiya, the infamous toad sage, and the great super pervert of the hidden was in the village taking a small rest from his spy network. His break entails doing research for his work. What that research is you may wonder...well, it's looking at naked women at the bath houses. The pervert was in hiding with a telescope in his hands as he continued to smile at the all the beautiful women in the baths.

"This is perfect. No, this is heaven." Too bad that heaven is about to come to end as Jiraiya was taken from his hiding spot and teleported right to a place that he didn't expect to be. Mount Myoboku.

"Huh-Ah!" Jiraiya jumped and dropped his telescope when he saw the beautiful women turn into an old green toad. A toad that the old sage knew very well.

"Fukasaku!? Why am I here?"

"Hello, Jiraiya." Fukasaku greeted his old apprentice with a smile. Jiraiya was his pupil that he had seen grow into an old man. He taught him and everything and the white haired man mastered it to the tty, hence earring the name toad sage.

"Come, the great toad wishes to speak with you about the prophecy." Jiraiya got serious when he heard that, he knew what his old teacher was speaking about. The prophecy about the chosen one, the one that will bring true peace to the world.

The old sage of Konoha has spent a long time looking for that said child. Two times he has come close to finding him and twice he has failed. The first time was with a boy Nagato who later became his apprentice, but his story came to a tragic end. The second was Minato Namikaze, a boy who became like a son to him, but like Nagato before him he met his end.

But even with them dead Jiraiya has never stopped searching and his never endeavor may have come to an end for he believes that he found the chosen one in his own grandson, in Naruto.

The old pervert smiled when thinking about the young boy, it has been some time since he last saw him. '_I wonder how the brat is doing after all this time. Maybe I should go pay him a visit. The exams are going to be in Konoha this year.' _Jiraiya's thoughts soon came to an end when he and Fukasaku came upon an even older and giant toad.

The toad was the oracle of the toads, Gamamaru the toad sage. How old is he? No one knows, but all the toads and Jiraiya look at him for wisdom. So when Fukasaku came to him about the prophecy he knew that it must be very, very important.

"Great Toad Sage, I have brought Jiraiya just as you requested." Gamamaru looked down at Jiraiya with his eyes closed, but he could see that the man was there.

"Thank you, Fukasaku." Gamamaru thanked the green toad and stared at Jiraiya. It took a while before Gamamru spoke, Jiraiya for a moment thought that he might have forgotten what he wanted to say. There have been times at that, but this was not one of them.

"Jiraiya, for years you have served the toads well and in return we have taught you our ways. But now I fear that our ways may not be enough to stop what's to come." Jiraiya and Fukasaku both looked at each other, concern written all over their faces as they turned their eyes back to the great toad only to see that his eyes were open.

"A great evil is on the rise and it will destroy not just our world, but all of creation." Now the toad sage was starting to get concerned, it's' not like he hasn't heard this before, but this time it seems even more darker than before.

"I know, that is why I have been searching for the chosen one and I believe that I have found him."

"No!" Both the toad sage and his master were surprised by the outburst from Gamamaru, he was one to never raise his voice.

"Jiraiya, the prophecy has changed." Both Jiraiya and Fukasaku widen their eyes in shock and surprise. They couldn't believe that the prophecy had changed, it has never done that before.

"What...What has changed it?" Jiraiay was the one that asked the question, he had to ask it, but a part of him feared that he would regret hearing the answer.

"The **corruption**. It will grow, it will seed itself into the earth infecting all around it. The **dead** will rise, deadly ancient enemies will return to the land of the living and take back that which they believe is theirs. Alliances will be forged to fight a new enemy that has only known defeat once."

"How do we stop this?" Fukasaku was the one to ask the elder toad sage and he answered, but it wasn't the answer that Fukasaku wanted.

"You can't. We must fight. Fight with them. Fight for our survival." Jiriaya ears perked when he heard the word them. Who are they? That is the question that self proclaimed super pervert wanted to know.

"Who are they? Who are the ones we are supposed to fight with?" When questions were asked Gamamaru closed his eyes and leaned back. Jiraiya would get his answer, but in a riddle. A riddle that will lead him directly back home.

"The ones that defeated this enemy this first time. Four warriors that will find each other. Four individuals that were given the power of those that are older than me. **Four brothers**. **Four comrades**. **Four** **horsemen**." With that Gamamaru finished speaking leaving a shocked Jiraiya, Fukasaku was still confused, but it was because he didn't know the truth. When the green toad looked at his student's face he could tell that he had known what Gamamaru was talking about.

The face on Jiraiya was one that didn't belong to him. It was serious, stoic, something that very few people have seen. "Jiraiya boy, do you know what the great toad sage is speaking of?"

"I do pah, I do." Jiraiya looked at his master and said only five words.

" I need to get home."

**To be continued**


End file.
